Das Blinddate
by TanteHildegard
Summary: Dies ist eine Liebesgeschichte, denn sie erzählt von der Liebe, außerdem davon, daß McGonagall Snape zwingt eine Kontaktanzeige aufzugeben, daß Direktor Dumbledore schrecklich neugierig ist und...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Die verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze aus den Harry Potter Büchern sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling**, die übrigen Figuren sind offensichtlich meine Erfindungen, aber wenn Frau Rowling die haben wollte, würde ich sie ihr schenken – ein Angebot, das ausschließlich für Frau Rowling gilt. Jedem anderen _könnten_ Warzen auf den Fingern wuchern, falls er ...(Spaß beiseite – ich kann nicht zaubern, wirklich, also was soll's.)

**Ich beabsichtige keinerlei Verletzungen von Urheberrechten am Harry Potter Universum, und nichts läge mir ferner als Frau Rowlings wunderbare Charaktere verunglimpfen zu wollen.**

**Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

Zusammenfassung: Dies hier ist eine Liebesgeschichte, denn sie erzählt von der Liebe. Außerdem berichtet sie davon, daß Professor McGonagall Snape zwingt eine Kontaktanzeige aufzugeben, daß Direktor Dumbledore schrecklich neugierig und daß Madam Rosmertas Kater romantisch verzückt ist.

Pairing: Severus Snape und ...

Warnung: Slash

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

1. Ein großes Dankeschön geht an meine Betaleserin Peaches.

2. Die Geschichte basiert auf einem „Urtext" aus dem Februar 2005, den ich für eine Challenge auf severussnape.de.vu geschrieben habe, das heißt, **die ****Geschehnisse aus Band 6 waren mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bekannt und ****sind folglich im Hintergrund dieser Fanfiktion nie geschehen. **

3. Jedes Kapitel ist aus der Sicht eines anderen Erzählers geschrieben, das Gesamtbild entwickelt sich sukzessive, ein bißchen wie ein Puzzle.

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

Kapitel 1: Der Kater

Ein dürrer, großer Zauberer hatte meinen Lieblingsplatz in der dunkelsten und ruhigsten Ecke des _Drei Besen_ in Beschlag genommen. In meinem Kopf glomm die nebelige Erinnerung an sein Gesicht – es hätte jedem zweiten Zauberer in Hogsmeade gehören können. Obgleich mir der Mann bekannt vorkam, wußte ich lediglich, daß er mir niemals ein Leckerchen zugesteckt hatte, denn sonst wäre mir sein Anblick sofort zuordenbar gewesen. Mein Menschengedächtnis arbeitete sehr selektiv.

Die Anwesenheit von Zauberern störte mich für gewöhnlich nicht, schließlich bewohnte ich den Platz unter der hölzernen Eckbank, was mein abgewetztes und zerbissenes Kissen in der Finsternis darunter bezeugte. Stundenlang pflegte ich auf dem herrlichen Polster zu dösen und den Gesprächen der Leute zu lauschen oder, was häufiger vorkam, mir Gedanken über die nächste Mahlzeit zu machen. Würde es Stückchen von zartem Hühnerfleisch geben, oder gar ein schuppiges Fischlein? Ich träumte von Gehacktem, von Pastetchen, von einem rohen Ei, das es aufzuschlecken galt, und von Nudelsuppe, von gekochten Möhren und Brei, von Wachteln und Rebhühnern. Ich hatte mich dem herausfordernden Problem gewidmet, ob es ein System in der Abfolge meiner täglichen Mahlzeiten gab, weil jeder Kater auf die elementaren Fragen des Lebens vorbereitet sein sollte. Dieser Mensch nun behinderte mich in meiner intellektuellen Arbeit.

Um angemessen denken zu können, brauchte ich die mollige Finsternis unter der Bank und mein anschmiegsames Kissen; ich war verzweifelt. Zuerst versuchte ich mich an seinen Beinen vorbeizuzwängen, wie ich es sonst unbeeindruckt getan hatte, aber alsbald ich nur in die Nähe seiner Beine schlich, biß mir ein abscheulicher Geruch in die Nase, so daß mir das Fell zu Berge stand und ich instinktiv fauchte; dabei war ich in diesen Dingen nicht zimperlich. Ich war kein Angstkater, im Gegenteil, ich hatte gelegentlich eine Lust auf das Abenteuer. Ich polterte also auf direktem, schlaglöcherigem Weg in eine Sinnkrise; ich stellte mich selbst in Zweifel. Eine Katze, die sich hinterfragte, war eine seelisch gefährdete Katze. Ich kannte mich aus in der Psychologie. Menschen hingegen, bekrittelten und verdächtigten grundsätzlich alles, mit besonderer Vorliebe sich selbst.

Zögerlich pirschte ich durch das _Drei Besen,_ um die Lage auf etwaige Veränderungen zu prüfen und die Ursache des Gestanks zu ermitteln. Ich schnüffelte an den Tischbeinen, kontrollierte, ob die Holzmaserungen wie immer aussahen. Ich sah nach den Spinnweben unter den übrigen Bänken und in den Ecken, aber alles war wo es hingehörte. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, wiederholte ich die Prozedur. Aus einem schieren Mangel an anderen Möglichkeiten, legte ich mich schließlich unter einen Tisch, der meinem Platz schräg gegenüber stand, und beobachtete mißtrauisch das Geschehen. Ich fixierte den Störenfried mit festem Blick. Er trug eine weite Robe aus schwerem, schwarzem Stoff, von der Art, die beim Laufen elegant um den Körper schwang - ein Katzenstoff. Was für ein Jammer mich nicht an dem Material reiben zu können! Seine beschuhten Zehenspitzen lugten, selbst im Sitzen, kaum unter dem Gewand hervor. Er saß mit geradem Rücken, die Hände vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt, wie einer, der über sein Glas Butterbier Gericht hält. Plötzlich wandte er seinen Kopf und blickte mir mitten in die Augen, jedoch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, weil die Messingglöckchen über der Eingangstür bimmelten und seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkten. Eine ältere Dame schritt zackig auf ihn zu, aber bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf mich senken konnte, leckte ich scheinbar desinteressiert meine Pfoten und da ich gerade dabei war auch noch den Bauch und wo ich sonst drankam. Die Dame setzte sich zu ihm, beide beäugten einander schweigend. Wie langweilig!

„Ich wollte sehen", sagte sie streng, „ob Sie nicht versuchen mich zu hintergehen, Severus."

„Da Sie sich jetzt überzeugt haben, will ich Sie nicht aufhalten."

Was für ein Rüpel! Die nette Dame lächelte ihn würdevoll an, obwohl sein Gesicht an Unfreundlichkeit und Kälte kaum zu überbieten war. Eine lange, krumme Nase ragte daraus hervor, seine Haut glänzte blaß und gelblich, als habe er sein Leben lang in finsteren Gewölben gehaust. Ungebeten, drängte sich mir das Bild eines Keimlings auf, der in der Dunkelheit zu sprießen begann, der erst, wenn er die Erde durchbrach und vom Sonnenlicht berührt wurde, seine grüne Färbung annahm. Ich naschte frische Keimlinge sehr gern. Die Zähne des Zauberers waren ummantelt von gelblich-braunen Belägen. Wahrscheinlich becherte er sonst schwarzen Tee oder Kaffee, anstatt Bier. So einer hatte den Nerv meinen Platz zu okkupieren – in einer Schänke! Beinahe hätte ich geschworen, er habe sich absichtlich gehenlassen, um auf seine Verabredung denkbar abstoßend zu wirken. Eine Katze wie ich erkannte Schönheit in vielen Dingen, auch wenn dieselbe sich verkleidete. Andererseits, wer würde sich verabreden, wenn er plante sein Gegenüber zu vergraulen? Mir wurde die Angelegenheit zu kompliziert. Die Frau erhob sich, sicher um den Flegel sich selbst zu überlassen. Sie hatten nur wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt, welche ich für durch und durch uninteressant hielt. Ich war des mysteriösen Schauspiels überdrüssig, was kümmerten mich auch die verschlungenen Pfade zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen.

Wenn ich mein rechtmäßiges Plätzchen nicht bekommen konnte, suchte ich mir vorübergehend das zweitbeste aus - die Mülltonne hinter dem Haus. Meine Futterfrau sah mich gar nicht gern auf der Mülltonne residieren, dabei konnte sie den Platz meist ungestört für sich haben, es war eben nur der zweitbeste Ort im _Drei Besen_.

Die Tonne war eine wunderbare Abwechslung. Nachdem ich eine gute Weile auf einem alten Pappkarton geschlummert hatte, beschloß ich den Inhalt der Tonne zu untersuchen, vom Forscherdrang übermannt. Ich biß kräftig in eine alte Zeitung nach der anderen, hievte sie heraus und schleuderte sie zu Boden, um mich alsdann an einer Abfalltüte zu versuchen. Die Tüte erwies sich als hartnäckig. Ich machte eine Pause, während der ich meine Krallen ins Papier der alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten schlug. Meine Futterfrau hatte die Angewohnheit Zeitungen monatelang zu sammeln und dann alle mit einem Mal in den Müll zu werfen. So fand ich eine reiche Auswahl von Ausgaben aus dem Juli bis hin zum Oktober. Ich zerriß das Papier, kaute darauf herum, hüpfte über die geknüllten Seiten und genoß alle Freuden, die einem eine Zeitung bieten konnte. Ich las sogar ein paar der Kontaktanzeigen, bevor ich draufpullerte.

„_Rüstiger Zauberer sucht Partnerin für romantische Stunden zu zweit...",_ stand in der Ausgabe vom 8.Juli.

Eine etwas gewagtere Variante vom 13. August las: „_Langmähniger, blonder Mann fragt sich manchmal ob Frauen in die Arme geschlossen oder übers Knie gelegt werden wollen. Schick eine Eule an D. Bildzuschriften werden 100-prozentig beantwortet (Chiffre 1256)."_

Menschen mangelte es gelegentlich an Stil, einem Kater wie mir war das fremd. Die Katzendamen der Nachbarschaft waren verrückt nach mir, meistens jedenfalls.

Da zog die leise Duftspur eines Werwolfs an mir vorüber - aber man gewöhnte sich an alles. Der Werwolf, Lupin oder so ähnlich nannte ihn meine Futterfrau, hatte sogar einmal versucht mich anzufassen, während ich ihr um die Beine geschlichen war, um auf meinen Hunger aufmerksam zu machen. Die Futterfrau hatte, im Gegensatz zu mir, seine Anwesenheit nicht für problematisch erachtet. Ich wäre vor Schreck beinahe aus dem Fell gefahren und hatte gezischt, daß Salazars Katze stolz auf mich gewesen wäre, weshalb der Wolf danach nicht wieder versuchte mein Freund zu werden, obwohl ich ihn noch mehrfach im Lokal sah. Der großen Katze war Dank! Zur Beruhigung studierte ich noch eine Kontaktanzeige, im Tagespropheten vom 25. August, die mir recht gut gefiel:

„_Belästigen Sie Ihre Kollegen und Freunde immer wieder mit der Frage warum Sie alleine sind? Ich kann die Frage nicht mehr hören und ich weiß nicht was ich antworten soll, deshalb suche ich Sie, vorausgesetzt Sie sind ein Mann mit Verstand, sind selbständig, ehrlich und meinen es ernst. Für Spaßvögel und Knalltüten habe ich keine Zeit, also schreibt besser gar nicht erst. Äußerlichkeiten sind zweitrangig. Ich erwarte nicht, daß Sie alle meine Interessen teilen oder so sind wie ich. Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden und lachen können, ich will nicht mehr die eine Frage gestellt bekommen. __S. (Chiffre 1111)_"

Die Beschäftigung mit der Zeitung erschöpfte mich intellektuell, so daß ich, über die Anzeige gebeugt, einnickte.

Ich träumte von einer rotpelzigen Schönheit, die mir vor Wochen erstmals unter die Augen gekommen war. Seit ungefähr einem Jahr lebte ich im Drei Besen, und soweit ich wußte, mußte besagte Schönheit oben in der Schule wohnen, nur gelegentlich spazierte sie durchs Dorf. Für eine Kätzin war sie ziemlich groß, aber die Feingliedrigen waren noch nie mein Fall gewesen. Ihr buschiger Schwanz und die erotischen Püschel an ihren Ohren brachten mein Blut in Wallung. Leider schien sie scheu zu sein, denn ich hatte keine Gelegenheit ergattert ihr näher zu kommen, obwohl ich meinen gesamten Charme spielen ließ. Ich hatte ihr sogar anzüglich hinterhergerufen und geschnurrt; manche Frauen mochten schließlich eine betonte Männlichkeit. Wie ein roter Blitz war sie jedesmal davongestoben. Wenn ich es genau bedachte, hatte ich sie stets nur aus einiger Entfernung und auf der Flucht erspähen können. Was für eine Frau!

Aus meinem schönen Liebestraum erwacht, beschloß ich zurück ins Lokal zu laufen, in der Hoffnung, daß mein Platz unter der Holzbank inzwischen wieder zugänglich war. Mich erwartete eine herbe Enttäuschung. Der schwarze Zauberer hockte noch genau da wo ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte, diesmal allerdings mit einem neuen Gesprächspartner. Es handelte sich bei demselben um einen jungen Mann mit blonden Locken. Ich war zutiefst frustriert.

Auch ein erneuter Versuch mich unter den Tisch zu schieben, entpuppte sich als fruchtlos. Ich konnte den grauenhaften Gestank schon von weitem schnüffeln und es war mir unmöglich ihn zu ertragen. Der Schwarze schien meine Absichten mitbekommen zu haben, er betrachtete mich mit unverhohlener Neugier und ich hätte schwören mögen, daß ein maliziöses Lächeln für einen Sekundenbruchteil seine Lippen umspielte. Resigniert und ratlos trottete ich zu einem anderen Tisch hinüber an dem ein einzelner junger Mann saß. Ich hatte kein Bedürfnis danach die Gespräche des stinkenden, finsteren Zauberers zu belauschen, ich hatte ja schon erfahren wie belanglos diese waren, als er mit der alten Dame geredet hatte. Unter dem Tisch rollte ich mich neben den Beinen des Jungen zusammen. Er roch nach frischem Gebäck und hatte rotes Haar, beides gefiel mir sehr. Ich schlief ein.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	2. Das Kissen

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

1. Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich verrückt und obendrein kurz, aber es besteht nicht ohne Grund. Ab dem dritten Kapitel wird dieHandlung dann durchschaubar. Versprochen!

2. Da meine Betaleserin sich schon eine Weile nicht gemeldet hat und ich vermute das sie sicher im Stress steckt oder beruflich unterwegs ist (Peaches knuddel), würde ich mich freuen, wenn sich jemand fände der die folgenden Kapitel von "Das Blinddate" betalesen würde. Mir geht es da hauptsächlich um inhaltliche Aspekte. Wer mag kann mir eine PM schicken oder es ins Review schreiben, ich melde mich dann.

3. Vielen Dank an alle die ein Review zu Kap.1 geschrieben haben.

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 2: Das Kissen**

Es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder! Fast hätte es mir unheimlich sein müssen, gerade an diesem Abend von Madam Rosmertas lästigem Kater verschont zu bleiben. Ich lag seelenruhig unterhalb der hölzernen Sitzbank und bespitzelte Severus' Blinddates. Seit Wochen schon fieberte ich diesem Ereignis entgegen, seit Minerva mir vom ihrem Handel mit Severus berichtet hatte. Natürlich unterstützte ich ihr Vorhaben augenblicklich, als Schuldirektor liegt mir das Wohl meiner Schüler und Lehrer am Herzen. Eingefallen ist mir die Kissenverwandlung schon vor Jahren und zu meinem Glück war Rosmertas alte Katze - sie ist inzwischen lange tot - nicht von Kissen angetan, sonst wäre ich auch damals stets mit zerkratztem Gesicht und angekauten Ohren heimgekommen. Genaugenommen stammte die Idee mich als Kissen zu tarnen vom alten Phineas Nigellus, dessen Portrait in meinem Büro hängt. Er hatte mir anvertraut, daß er sich in seiner Jugend öfters in ein Katzenfell mit ausgestopftem Kopf verwandelt hatte, um schönen Damen nachzuspionieren. Eine Zeit lang waren solche Katzenfelle große Mode gewesen und lagen im Haushalt eines jeden Zauberers und jeder Hexe, die etwas auf sich hielten, wie bei den Muggeln Teppiche. Ich habe das Grundkonzept etwas abgewandelt und mich statt in ein Katzenfell in ein Katzenkissen verwandelt, von dem ich wußte, daß eines in Madam Rosmertas Lokal lag. Dieser List verdankte ich einige wertvolle Informationen im Kampf gegen Voldemort, man mochte kaum glauben was Leute in Gasthäusern alles ausplauderten. Wer erwartete auch schon, daß Albus Dumbledore stundenlang unter einer hölzernen Sitzbank im örtlichen Gasthaus von Hogsmeade läge? Drei Tage vor seinen Blinddates hatte Severus mich mit meinem zerkratzten Gesicht im Büro erwischt, dabei war es das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, daß ich wieder als Kissen getarnt im _Drei Besen_ herumlungerte, um zu lauschen. Minerva hatte nämlich darauf bestanden sich drei Tage vor seinen Verabredungen mit Severus im Lokal zu treffen, damit sie ihm, wie sie meinte, nützliche Ratschläge geben könne. Sein Gesicht in jenem Augenblick spottete jedes Beschreibungsversuchs. Es war sicher alle Kratzer und ein zerbissenes Ohr wert. Glücklicherweise hatte Severus kein Wort über mein Aussehen verloren, mich lediglich mit hochgezogenen Brauen gemustert, mich für einen senilen Exzentriker gehalten. Rosmertas Kater warf mir am Tag der Blinddates den halben Abend sehnsüchtige Blicke zu, dabei schmerzte mein linkes Ohr immer noch ein wenig, aber er wagte sich nicht zu mir.

Wie ich erwartet hatte, schaute Minerva ins _Drei Besen_ hinein, um sich zu versichern, daß Severus seinen Teil der Abmachung einhielt und wirklich zu den Verabredungen erschien.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob Sie nicht versuchen mich zu hintergehen", verkündete sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt und ihn eine Weile lang angeschwiegen hatte.

„Da Sie sich jetzt überzeugt haben, will ich Sie nicht aufhalten".

Zu schade, daß ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, ich lag ungünstig.

„Ich bin froh, daß Sie sich entschlossen haben, einen Partner zu suchen."

Minerva hatte Nerven wie Drahtseile. Ihre Stimme klang als würde sie einen Schüler loben, der endlich angefangen hatte Hausaufgaben ernst zu nehmen. Als Antwort brachte Severus eines der verächtlichsten Geräusche hervor, derer ich je Zeuge war, und fauchte, sie wisse so gut wie er, daß er nicht freiwillig an der idiotischen Aktion teilnehme, sondern dazu gezwungen worden sei.

„Niemand hat Sie gezwungen, Severus."

„Slytherin Haus wäre bei den Trainingszeiten auf dem Quidditchfeld schwer benachteiligt worden, wenn ich nicht zugestimmt hätte, also war ich dazu gezwungen."

„Ist das so?" fragte Minerva scheinbar teilnahmslos. Severus schnaubte lediglich.

Schließlich erhob sie sich, um das Lokal zu verlassen, wisperte ihm jedoch noch etwas zu, das ich nicht verstand.

Er zischte: „Als ob."

Wenige Minuten nach Minervas Verschwinden, begannen wieder die Messingglöckchen über der Tür zu läuten, denn jemand betrat das _Drei Besen_. Ich wäre vor Spannung fast geplatzt. Remus Lupin sollte Severus erste Verabredung an diesem Abend sein und beide Männer hätten nicht tiefer erschüttert werden können, als durch die Präsenz des jeweils anderen. Noch bevor ich allerdings irgendein aufregendes Gespräch aufschnappen konnte, hatte Remus, der Unglückselige, versehentlich auf eine Kissenecke getreten und ich fiel in Ohnmacht, als hätte mich ein Klatscher auf den Kopf getroffen. Als ich Stunden später, mitten in der Nacht, aufwachte, war das Lokal leer und Rosmertas Kater kaute an meinem Ohr.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	3. Ein Erzähler

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

1. Das folgende Kapitel ist nicht betagelesen worden, sondern nur von mir selbst überprüft. Wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf ihn behalten ;)

2. Bitte, schreibt Reviews zur Geschichte, sonst weiß ich nicht, ob sich die Mühe mit den folgenden Kapiteln lohnt, an denen ich schon viel zu lange herumbastele. Die verschiedenen Erzählperspektiven (besonders Kap. 4 und 5) sind nämlich durchaus schwierig und ich würde gerne ein paar Meinungen zur bisherigen Geschichte kennen (Ja, auch kritische Meinungen.)

3. Insgesamt soll die Story 7 Kapitel umfassen.

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 3: Ein Erzähler**

Minerva McGonagall tätschelte ihm die schwarzgewandete Schulter, ihr Gesicht war, wie gewöhnlich, zu einer ernsten Miene erstarrt und nur zaghaft floß Bewegung über den schmalen, bleichen Mund und die Linien in ihrer Haut. Ihre Augen jedoch musterten ihn wachsam hinter den Brillengläsern hervor, gleich einer Katze, die ein Mauseloch belauerte. Sie saßen allein in einer finsteren Ecke im _Drei Besen_ und schwiegen einander an. Madam Rosmertas dicker Kater hockte unter dem gegenüberliegenden Tisch und blinzelte zu den zwei Menschen hinauf, als würde er sie belauschen. Professor Severus Snape ertrug McGonagalls Gegenwart an diesem Tag nur schwer, er schwelgte stumm in seinen trüben Erinnerungen. Drei Monate war es her, daß er von übelster Laune beseelt bei einer Hogwarts Kollektivversammlung erschienen war, um wie üblich mit seinen Kollegen Stundenpläne abzustimmen und die Übungszeiten der Hausmannschaften auf dem Quidditchfeld aufzuteilen. Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber die harmlose Lehrerversammlung eskalierte plötzlich und er begeiferte sich mit McGonagall über einen hölzernen Tisch in der großen Halle hinweg.

Obwohl er seine Kollegin in menschlicher als auch fachlicher Hinsicht zu schätzen wußte, hielt ihn das nicht davon ab sich mit ihr zu streiten - im Gegenteil. An jenem Mittwoch, einem warmen Sommertag, hatte sich die alte Dame mitten im Streit die Brust gehalten und gekeucht. Ihr Gesicht war mit einem Mal aschfahl gewesen und ihr Körper erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl zurückgefallen, als hätte sie einen Marathonlauf bewältigt. Ein Herzinfarkt.

Mit Hilfe einiger potenter Zaubertränke und etwas Ruhe auf der Krankenstation war Minerva McGonagall zwar bald darauf kuriert gewesen und hatte besorgten Lehrern schmallippig erklärt, daß sie so gut wie neu sei, dennoch beäugte sie Snape mehrere Tage lang mit einem seltsamen Blick, den er nicht zu deuten gewußt hatte, bis sie ihn schließlich unerwartet nach dem Frühstück in einem von Hogwarts zahlreichen Fluren ansprach.

„Es kann so nicht weitergehen, Severus", hatte sie ernst gesprochen und ihm in die schwarzen Augen gesehen, „Sie werden von Tag zu Tag unausstehlicher. Ich erwarte von Ihnen Beherrschung, ich weiß, daß Sie dazu fähig sind, denn Sie haben es viele Jahre lang bewiesen, als Spion bei Voldemort."

Immer noch zuckte Snape leicht zusammen, wenn er den Namen hörte, obwohl die Leute, ihn nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords häufiger gebrauchten. Manche Dinge saßen zu tief. Anstatt irgend etwas zu antworten, hatte er nur überheblich grunzend auf sie herab gestarrt. Doch McGonagall ließ sich nicht beirren: „Wenn Sie es aber satt haben, sich zu verstellen und zu beherrschen, rate ich Ihnen etwas für Ihr Glück zu tun. Suchen Sie sich eine Frau! Verlieben Sie sich, denn ich werde es nicht länger hinnehmen, daß Sie mich und alle in Hogwarts tyrannisieren. Severus, ich bin alt geworden und auch wenn ich es mir selbst nicht gern eingestehe, möchte ich Harmonie und Ruhe um mich herum haben." Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich wüßte nicht was Sie mein Privatleben angeht", schnappte er.

„Wenn Ihr nicht vorhandenes Privatleben mich frühzeitig in den Tod treibt, geht es mich wohl etwas an." Sie klopfte leicht auf ihren Brustkorb.

Auf diese Weise hatten sie mehrere Stunden lang heftig diskutiert und McGonagall hatte ihn schließlich dazu erpreßt eine Kontaktanzeige im Tagespropheten zu schalten, im Gegenzug wollte sie die Quidditchübungszeiten der Gryffindors mit den ungünstigen Terminen von Slytherin tauschen.

Man konnte Professor Snape in der Tat einige unschöne Dinge vorwerfen, aber gewiß nicht, daß er sich nicht für sein Haus einsetzte.

Als sie dann auch noch gegen seinen Willen - Merlin wußte woher - von seiner Homosexualität erfahren hatte, war Severus Snape davon überzeugt, die Hölle müßte sich augenblicklich unter seinen Füßen auftun, um ihn zu verschlingen. Ihr blasses, strenges Gesicht war heftig gerötet gewesen und zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, zupften ihre Finger ungeduldig an ihrer Robe herum, während sie mit ihm über den Text seiner Anzeige debattierte. Da hatte er sofort begriffen, daß sie sein Geheimnis kannte. Wofür hatte er den dunklen Lord überlebt? Er wußte es nicht.

Nun schließlich saß er mit ihr gemeinsam im _Drei Besen_ und wartete auf seinen Tod, genauer den ersten der drei Kandidaten, die seine Anzeige beantwortet hatten. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu bringen lassen sein Leben als Misanthrop und Einzelgänger in Frage zu stellen?

Es gab ganz bestimmt irgendein Naturgesetz, das ihm verbot Kontaktanzeigen aufzugeben und sich auf Blinddates einzulassen; es mußte eines geben. Wenn er es nur kennte!

Er seufzte kaum hörbar, sein Gesicht von gelblichem Teint erschien bleicher als sonst und seine Muskeln waren schmerzhaft angespannt. Ein Vorhang aus schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar, das speckig im Kerzenlicht schimmerte, rahmte sein Gesicht. Die Augen hielt er auf ein Glas dampfendes Butterbier vor sich fixiert, als wollte er es hypnotisieren. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich den Rücken seiner langen, gebogenen Nase, während McGonagall sich aufrappelte, um ihn allein zu lassen.

„Es wird Zeit, daß Sie endlich glücklich werden, Severus", murmelte sie im Vorbeigehen in sein Ohr.

„Als ob." zischte er düster.

Zehn Minuten später klingelten aufgeregt die Messingglöckchen über der Eingangstür, doch Professor Snape wagte es nicht aufzublicken. Er wußte nichts über die Kandidaten, wie sie aussahen oder hießen, aber er versuchte die kühle und gleichgültige Maske, in die er sein Gesicht zwingen konnte, beizubehalten.

Flinke Schritte klapperten über den Dielenboden auf ihn zu, dann hauchte eine warme Baritonstimme:„Oh mein Gott!"

„Lupin."

Remus Lupin setzte sich an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches, er sah aus wie McGonagall nach ihrem Herzinfarkt, für Sekunden glotze er Snape mit tellergroßen Augen an.

„Und da glaubt man", schnaufte er, „das Leben hielte keine Überraschungen mehr bereit."

„Ich halte nichts von Überraschungen." spie der Tränkemeister, während er in Gedanken mit seinem Schicksal haderte, hatte es ihm doch von allen Zauberern in England ausgerechnet Lupin vorzusetzen, den Man, der mitverantwortlich war für die Demütigungen während seiner Schulzeit. Aber als wäre das nicht genug, war Lupin, außer James Potters Freund, der Liebhaber von Sirius Black gewesen. Nicht für alle Reichtümer der Welt hätte Severus Snape ein Techtelmechtel mit jemandem haben können, den zuvor Black mit seinen Pestilenzfingern berührt hatte.

Ein Lächeln begann mit Gewalt an Remus Lupins Mundwinkeln zu ziehen und er erhob sich, die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt.

„Nichts für ungut, Severus, es hat mich gefreut Sie nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, aber ich glaube als Paar machen wir zwei nichts her, oder was meinen Sie?"

„Ich gebe Ihnen ungern recht, Lupin", schnarrte Snape hämisch, „außerdem möchte ich nicht vom Geist des verstorbenen Sirius Black heimgesucht werden, weil ich mich mit seinem Liebhaber treffe."

Lupin zischte: „Sirius war nicht schwul."

Weil Snape die Worte so nicht im Raum stehen lassen konnte, stichelte er weiter: „Aber Sie hätten es gerne gesehen, wenn er schwul gewesen wäre?"

Lupin blickte müde und zornig auf den Tränkemeister herab, dann beugte er sich nach vorn.

„Vielleicht. Aber die Wahrheit hätte mich meinen besten Freund kosten können, und diesen Preis wäre sie nicht Wert gewesen. Ich bin nicht nur homosexuell, sondern auch ein Werwolf, zuviel Ehrlichkeit kann ich mir nicht leisten, Severus."

Snape zuckte unbestimmt mit dem Kopf.

„Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück. Ich hoffe ich war nicht der Einzige, der Ihre Anzeige beantwortet hat", murmelte er ernst. Severus Snape schwieg und sah ihn feindselig aus zwei schwarzen Augenschlitzen an. Lupin nickte ihm höflich zu und verließ mit zügigen Schritten das _Drei Besen_.

Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Unmöglich.

Snape war drauf und dran wutentbrannt von seinem Sitz zu springen und aus dem Lokal zu stürmen, als auch schon erneut die Glöckchen klirrten, weil die Eingangstür heftig nach innen aufgestoßen wurde. Ein gutgelaunter Ronald Weasley schritt forsch an den Tischen nahe der Tür vorbei. Professor Snapes Herz machte Bockssprünge in seiner Brust. Sieben Jahre war es her, seit er Ronald Weasley zuletzt gesehen hatte, als dieser mit Potter und Granger seinen Schulabschluß in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Er war in seinem letzten Schuljahr sehr verändert gewesen, still und zurückgezogen, nachdem sein Bruder Percy in einem Kampf gegen Todesser sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Da schnippte Weasleys Kopf zur Seite und er entdeckte seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer an einem Tisch in der Ecke sitzen. Einen Moment schien etwas wie Schrecken über sein Gesicht zu huschen, dann ging er schnell zu einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Gasthauses, ließ sich auf eine Sitzbank an der Wand plumpsen und den Blick suchend durch den Raum schweifen. Als er nicht fündig geworden zu sein schien, bestellte er sich einen Pfannkuchen mit Sirup bei Madam Rosmerta, die noch eine Weile angeregt mit ihm schwatzte.

Snape hatte hervorragende Augen und Ohren und beobachtete Ron Weasley aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus. Sein Haar war länger als früher, es reichte bis fast auf seine Schultern herab und er trug eine braune Zauberrobe.

Wieder bimmelten die verwünschten Messingglöckchen über der Tür, diesmal aber eher zaghaft.

Kandidat Zwei betrat, offensichtlich nervös, das _Drei Besen_, wobei er sich suchend umschaute. Snape nickte ihm auffällig zu, weil er befürchtete der Elende könnte eventuell zu Weasleys Tisch laufen und ihn fragen ob er wegen eines Blinddates da sei. Ein kalter Schauer durchlief seinen Körper. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut an den Armen.

Wie sich herausstellte hieß der junge Mann Graham Anderson und war Angestellter bei Flourish & Blotts. Sein Kopf war ein wildes Gewirr blonder Locken mit einem runden Gesicht und leuchtend blauen Augen. Er war hübsch und ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner. Graham Anderson war offensichtlich klug und in Sachen Literatur und Büchermarkt sehr bewandert. Quidditch interessierte ihn nicht, wie er sagte. Darüber zog Professor Snape eine Augenbraue erstaunt nach oben, denn ein Zauberer, der sich nicht für Quidditch begeisterte, war eine seltene Sache.

Sie redeten eine gute Weile über verschiedene belanglose Dinge, bis der junge Anderson begann unruhig auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen. Aus seinem Augenwinkel hatte Severus Snape mitbekommen, daß Weasley sich gerade einen Feuerwhiskey bestellte.

„Ich muß dir was sagen, Severus", brabbelte Anderson in sein Glas Butterbier hinein.

Snapes Muskeln spannten sich sofort, sein Körper straffte sich, als säße er auf einem Thron über Anderson zu Gericht, und seine dunklen Augen bohrten in den jungen Mann vor ihm.

„Ich habe mich in jemanden verliebt. Das war nicht geplant, es ist passiert als unser Treffen hier schon vereinbart war. Ich finde dich wirklich nett, aber ich …"

„Schon gut", schnitt Snape ihm das Wort ab.

Anderson sah hoffnungsvoll zu Snape auf, doch dessen Blick war finsterer als die Nacht und verhieß nichts Gutes, also erhob er sich langsam, murmelte noch einmal, daß es ihm leid tue und eine Verabschiedung, dann floh er nach draußen.

Professor Severus Snape ließ seine Hand in einer Tasche seiner weitgeschnittenen Zaubererrobe verschwinden, wo sie nach einer silbernen Taschenuhr fischte. Deren Deckel war mit fremdartigen Runen graviert, die in konzentrischen Kreisen um einen Stern in der Mitte angeordnet waren. Das gewölbte Glas über dem Ziffernblatt wies einen durchgehenden feinen Sprung auf. Die Zeiger, in Form kleiner, klauenbewehrter Finger, waren auf zwei Uhr nachmittags stehengeblieben.

Snape äugte regungslos auf die Uhr in seiner Handfläche herab. Sie war noch niemals stehengeblieben. Als Einjähriger hatte er sie von seiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen - die wiederum hatte sie als kleines Mädchen von ihrem Vater erhalten -und in all den Jahren war die Uhr nie eine Minute ungenau gewesen.

An dem Tag, an dem er das dunkle Mal angenommen und sich Voldemorts Todessern angeschlossen hatte, sprang die gläserne Wölbung über dem Ziffernblatt, als er zum Loyalitätsbeweis einen alten weißhaarigen Zauberer mit dem Cruciatus Fluch quälen sollte. In seiner Naivität hatte er nicht mit Widerstand von Seiten des alten Mannes gerechnet, so schrecklich überlegen war er sich vorgekommen, bis ihn ein Abwehrzauber in die Brust traf und er mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert worden war.

Dabei mußte er auf seine Taschenuhr gefallen sein, denn seit dem war das Glas gerissen. Vielleicht passierte es aber auch als sein neuer Herr ihm selbst für seine Unprofessionalität den Fluch zu kosten gab.

Der kauzige Alte mit den wäßrigen, blauen Augen war an diesem Tag gestorben.

Severus Snape fühlte sich, als wäre ein Eimer voller Eiswasser über seinen Kopf geschüttet worden. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang in Erwägung ziehen können, daß Minerva McGonagall recht habe, wenn sie davon sprach, er solle glücklich werden, seine Liebe finden?

Snape hatte wohl etwa zwei Stunden mit Anderson verschwendet, Zeit in der er hätte Tränke brauen und seinen Unterricht vorbereiten können. Ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit, die er in das Briefschreiben mit Kandidat Drei investiert hatte, zumal eben der nicht zum vereinbarten Treffen erschien. Jetzt da er wartend im _Drei Besen_ saß, haßte er sich für das Schreiben der Briefe. Wie hatte er sich gehenlassen können? Wie hatte er schonungslos offen sein können? Er hatte diesem Unbekannten mehr erzählt als sonst irgendeinem Menschen, außer Dumbledore vielleicht. Nun fühlte er sich ausgeliefert und verletzt. Er verabscheute es schwach zu sein. Erneut an diesem Abend drifteten seine Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit, zurück zu jenem Tag, als er seinen ersten Brief von Kandidat Drei erhalten hatte. Eine groteske Stimme in seinem Bauch verlangte von ihm sich die Hände zu bügeln wie ein gemeiner Hauself, weil er auf den Brief geantwortet hatte, weil er trotz allem noch hoffte, der Mann würde im _Drei Besen_ auftauchen. Draußen vor den Fenstern des Gasthauses war es inzwischen dunkel geworden. Wie lange hatte er geträumt?

Ein Blick zur Seite offenbarte Professor Snape einen reichlich betrunkenen Ronald Weasley, vor dem drei Whiskeygläser auf dem Tisch standen. Er verbarg die Uhr wieder in der Tasche seiner Robe und hob sein zweites Glas Butterbier an die Lippen, um den letzten Rest auszutrinken und anschließend zu verschwinden, als Ron Weasley geradewegs zu ihm herüber getaumelt kam. Weasley krallte seine Finger in die Tischplatte und schob sich auf wackligen Knien die Sitzbank an der Wand entlang, bis er sich endlich, wie einen Mehlsack, auf den Platz direkt neben dem Tränkemeister fallen ließ.

„Hallo, Sir", krächzte er, wobei sich die Lider schwer über seine warmen braunen Augen wölbten, die auf eine sommerstrossenbetupfte Nase herabschielten.

„Was wollen Sie, Weasley?" knurrte Snape, verächtlich auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler blickend.

„Wollte nicht mehr alleine sitzen." Er wedelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum, vage auf seinen Tisch auf der anderen Seite des _Drei Besen_ deutend.

Snape rollte mit den Augen, schnappte, er solle nach Hause gehen, doch der junge Mann musterte ihn unbeeindruckt.

„Ich will nicht gehen", stellte er fest.

„Nun, in diesem Falle, Mr. Weasley, werden Sie mich entschuldigen müssen, denn ich habe kein Bedürfnis mit Ihnen Konversation zu treiben." Er lehnte sich zurück

und fixierte seinen Blick auf Madam Rosmerta, die an der Theke mit einem Kunden schwatzte, um ihr bei nächster Gelegenheit zu signalisieren, daß sie Weasley vertreiben sollte. Er gab sich alle Mühe den jungen Mann an seiner Seite zu ignorieren wie eine Fliege an der Wand.

Der Blick des Jungen brannte ihm auf der Haut, das Schweigen störte ihn. Statt der erwarteten Widerworte, bohrte sich ein stummer Blick in ihn, mit dem er nicht umgehen wollte. Zu seinem Unglück war Rosmerta tief in das Geplauder mit ihrem Gast versunken und machte keine Anstalten ihn bemerken zu wollen. Andererseits kam es keinesfalls in Frage aufzustehen und zur Theke zu gehen, denn es hätte den Anschein einer Flucht machen können. Severus Snape floh vor nichts und niemandem! Im Stillen rechnete er damit den Jungen durch sein feindliches Verhalten zum Rückzug an seinen alten Platz zu nötigen, nur leider schien Weasley andere Vorstellungen zu haben.

„Ich dachte Sie kämen sich vielleicht auch komisch vor, allein am Tisch." grunzte Weasley.

"Das Denken ist niemals Ihre Stärke gewesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verzog sich Weasleys vom Alkohol gerötetes Gesicht in plötzlicher Wut und wurde beinahe pink, dann begann er hysterisch zu kichern.

„Nur weil Ihre Gebräue und Stinkwürmer... Belladonna und Zeugs mich nicht interessieren, bin ich noch lange nicht blöd. Außerdem habe ich Freunde im Gegensatz..."

„Dann schlage ich vor Sie gehen zu diesen Freunden und lassen mich in Frieden." lautete Snapes Antwort.

„Wieso unterrichten sie an einer Schule, obwohl sie Kinder nicht leiden können?"

Die Frage reizte Severus Snape, der nichts erklären, geschweige denn rechtfertigen wollte. „Entgegen Ihrer Einschätzung unterrichte ich ganz gern. Und wer sagt, daß ich Kinder hasse?"

„Ihr ganzes Verhalten!" prustete Ronald Weasley ungläubig.

Snape entgegnete nichts, sondern sah ihn steinern an. Des Jungen entgeistertes Gesicht erschien ihm sehr liebenswert, mit einem Mal war die Verachtung daraus verschwunden, die braunen Augen offen. Schweigen.

Weasley starrte auf Snapes blasse Hände herab, woran er dachte, war nicht zu ergründen.

„Ich wollte mich hier im _Drei Besen_ mit einer Frau zu einem Blinddate treffen, aber sie ist nicht gekommen." Er hatte Schwierigkeiten die Worte deutlich hervorzubringen, da Ogdens Feuerwhiskey ihm die Zunge lähmte.

Der Professor sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so aus, als würden ihm die Augen aus den Höhlen fallen, aber er hatte sich blitzschnell wieder unter Kontrolle, so daß der betrunkene Ronald Weasley nichts bemerkte.

„Ein Blinddate?" entgegnete er kalt und gleichgültig.

„Hm." Weasley beäugte die hölzerne Tischplatte. „Ich habe auf ihre Kontaktanzeige im Tagespropheten geantwortet, dann haben wir uns Briefe geschrieben, aber unsere Namen, wie wir aussehen oder was wir machen, haben wir nicht verraten." Schweigen. „Sonst haben wir uns so ziemlich alles erzählt. Ich glaube, sie war oft sehr traurig. Ich habe ihr im letzten Brief geschrieben, daß ich sie... lieb... habe - und ich habe es gemeint. Aber sie ist nicht gekommen. Ich bin ein blöder Idiot!"

„Und deshalb haben sie sich mit Feuerwhiskey besoffen", bemerkte der Professor trocken.

„Das waren nicht nur irgendwelche Briefe, das waren Liebesbriefe. Ich weiß kein anderes Wort dafür", murmelte Weasley mit schwerer Zunge. „Ich habe gedacht, daß ich ihr auch was bedeute."

Professor Snape verschluckte sich, hustete und spie das Bier zurück ins Glas.

„Sie finden das wohl sehr komisch", fauchte Ron Weasley, der Snapes Reaktion mißverstanden hatte, „aber ich habe mich... verliebt. Es wäre mir egal wie sie aussieht, wenn sie nur hergekommen wäre. Ich bin so enttäuscht... wütend. Mist!"

„Sie", brummelte Snape vor sich hin. Das Herz preßte sich schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen.

„Ja, sie. Fred und George haben mir die Anzeige gegeben, die sie aus dem Tagespropheten ausgeschnitten hatten, gemeint, daß sie etwas für mich seien könnte. Am Anfang habe ich das für einen ihrer Witze gehalten, aber ich mochte die Anzeige wirklich." Worte zu formen viel ihm zusehends schwerer, er würde am Morgen einen gewaltigen Kater haben.

Professor Snape betete darum, daß es nicht nur ein übler Kater, sondern auch ein Filmriß werden würde. Zusätzlich flehte er sein eigenes Herz an, das Schlagen aufzugeben, denn es zuckte wild, leidend in seinem Brustkorb.

Weasley war Kandidat Nummer Drei, ihm hatte er, wider den Verstand, sein ganzes Herz ausgeschüttet, und nur ihn wollte er im _Drei Besen_, hätte McGonagall nicht süffisant gemeint, daß es nicht schade mehrere Eisen im Feuer zu haben, so daß er auch die anderen beiden treffen mußte.

Zu allem Überfluß hatte Weasley ihn für eine Frau gehalten. Die Zwillinge hatten ihm einen Streich gespielt, er wußte nicht, daß die Anzeige unter der Rubrik ‚_Er sucht ihn'_ erschienen war.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen, Weasley", forderte er mit teilnahmsloser, strenger Stimme. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, eben wie eine Steinmaske. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorn und sein langes Haar schirmte sein Antlitz vor Blicken ab.

„Gehen sie nach Hause, Weasley, denn ich werde das jetzt auch tun. Ich bin es leid mir ihr sentimentales Gefasel anhören zu müssen. Belästigen sie jemand anderen, Granger oder Potter vielleicht. "

Bevor Severus Snape jedoch aufstehen konnte, stand eine fröhliche Madam Rosmerta am Tisch und fragte, ob sie noch einen Wunsch hätten. Der junge Mr. Weasley machte ein verkniffenes Gesicht, ohne zu antworten. Mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln händigte sie dem Jungen etwas aus, das wie ein flaches, ovales Kosmetikschwämmchen aussah.

„Stecken sie das in Ihren Mund Mr. Weasley - unter die Zunge", erklärte sie höflich, „dann können Sie sich weiter mit Professor Snape unterhalten." Die Wirtin war offensichtlich von ihrer eigenen Idee begeistert, aber Snape blickte erschrocken zu ihr auf. Sobald man ein „Klarer-Kopf-Schwämmchen" unter seine Zunge legte, filterte es allen Alkohol aus dem Körper, schloß ihn in seinem Inneren ein, und führte somit zur sofortigen Ausnüchterung.

Ron Weasley tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und stopfte sich das Objekt unbeholfen in den Mund. Während der junge Mann sich auf das eigenartige Gefühl in seinem Körper konzentrierte, strahlte Madam Rosmerta den Tränkelehrer glücklich an.

„Ich bringe Ihnen gleich ein neues Butterbier und für Mr. Weasley ein Sodawasser. Er ist ein wirklich netter junger Mann", sagte sie zwinkernd und nickte in dessen Richtung.

Snape war totenbleich geworden. „Wovon reden Sie eigentlich?" polterte er, aber Madam Rosmerta grinste nur wissend und betrachte gespannt Ron Weasley, der gerade das Schwämmchen unter seiner Zunge hervorholte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" tschilpte sie.

„Ähm, nüchtern", nuschelte ein verlegener Ron Weasley, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend. Die Situation war ihm sichtlich peinlich. Snape saß unbeeindruckt und statuengleich wie gewöhnlich an seinem Platz, aber er musterte den Jungen aus seinen schwarzen Augen. Inzwischen schnappte sich Rosmerta das vollgesogene Schwämmchen, ließ es in Snapes leeres Bierglas fallen und eilte damit fort.

Mit einem boshaften Lächeln flüsterte Snape: „Es ist erfreulich, daß Sie im nüchternen Zustand weniger geschwätzig sind."

Weasley zuckte leicht zusammen, aber schwieg und studierte die Tischplatte.

„Als Lehrer in Hogwarts bin ich es zwar gewöhnt mir dummes Zeug anhören zu müssen, aber ich würde es vorziehen wenigstens in meiner Freizeit unbehelligt zu bleiben." schnurrte er samtig, während die zornigen, braunen Augen seines Tischgenossen zu ihm auf blitzten. Im rechten Augenblick stellte Madam Rosmerta mit viel Tamtam und ununterbrochenem Lächeln ein volles Bierglas und ein Sodawasser auf den Tisch, dann verschwand sie blitzschnell zurück hinter die Theke.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts weiter bestellt."

„Nein, das hat die Wirtin für uns entschieden", bestätigte Snape.

Der Junge blinzelte unsicher, bis ihm einfiel, daß er wütend auf Snape war. Sein Gesicht bewölkte sich augenblicklich und er wandte beleidigt den Blick ab.

„Als was arbeiten Sie, Weasley?"

„Was?" murmelte der junge Mann erschrocken, „wieso wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir antworteten. Welchen Job haben sie? Oder...?"

„Ich bin ausgebildeter Rettungssanitäter", maulte Weasley, „aber zur Zeit ohne Anstellung." Er warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu, als könne er damit der sicheren Verspottung vorbeugen.

„Sieh an!" frohlockte Snape, „ein Glück, daß ich in den Kämpfen der letzten Jahre nie ernstlich verletzt worden bin."

„Ja, ein Glück! Ich hätte Sie nämlich liegenlassen, als Snack für wilde Kreaturen." kaum hatte Weasley dies geantwortet, bubberte er nur noch unverständlich wie ein zäher Zaubertrank im Kessel.

„Nun, ich vermute, Mr. Potter und Minister Fudge hatten ähnliche Pläne für meinen Lebensabend geschmiedet." flüsterte der Lehrer mit anzüglichem Lächeln auf den Lippen, dann sprach er betont sachlich: „Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, sucht, soweit mir bekannt ist, ein Kindermädchen für seine zwei Sprößlinge. Vielleicht wäre das eine Arbeit nach Ihrem Geschmack. Andererseits ist Mr. Malfoy sehr wählerisch und wer weiß was Sie auf dem Kerbholz haben. St. Mungos wird seine Gründe haben Sie nicht einzustellen." Er begutachtete den jungen Weasley abschätzig, während er mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tischplatte tippte.

Bei der Erwähnung von Mr. Malfoy, verfinsterte sich Weasleys Gesicht um eine weitere Schattierung, nur seine Ohrenspitzen leuchteten rot – schon seit einer Weile.

Snape hub erneut an: „Mr. Malfoy zahlt sehr gut. Vermutlich wären medizinische Kenntnisse sogar von Vorteil, denn er ist etwas paranoid, wenn es um seine Kinder geht. Außerdem sind Sie ein Weasley..."

Die letzten Worte zeigten eine sofortige Wirkung; Ron Weasley funkelte den Tränkemeister wütend an.

„Was ich meine", hauchte der in gespielter Langeweile, „ist, daß die Weasleys schon immer ein kinderreiches Zauberergeschlecht waren und..."

„ICH WERDE NICHT Malfoys Kinder hüten" schnappte Weasley und starrte grimmig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Snape konnte sich ein amüsiertes Gesicht nicht verkneifen, aber leider drehte Weasley unerwartet den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte prompt das flüchtige Lächeln, noch bevor Snape wieder in kalter Miene erstarren konnte.

Der junge Weasley zappelte unbehaglich, dann platzte er heraus: „Stimmt es, daß Malfoy alleinerziehender Vater ist?"

„Ja", antwortete Snape lapidar, „seine Frau hat ihn verlassen um einen kanadischen Orchestermusiker zu heiraten – Klarinettist, Muggel."

Weasley grunzte erstaunt. „Sitzen Sie oft im _Drei Besen_ rum?"

„Also bitte! Ich sitze hier nicht rum, sondern habe mich mit jemandem getroffen, das haben Sie doch gesehen."

„Hm", summte Weasley bestätigend, „ich meine, ob Sie oft herkommen?"

„Nein."

„Aha." Ron Weasley schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, seine Lippen zuckten gelegentlich unter unausgesprochenen Worten.

„Ist es wirklich so blöd sich in eine Unbekannte zu verlieben?" fragte er endlich gequält.

„Was weiß ich", blaffte der Tränkemeister, „ klug ist es jedenfalls nicht."

„Als hätten Sie nie blöde Sachen gemacht", murrte der junge Mann, wie ein bockiges Kind.

„Bitte?"

„Na, immerhin können Sie die Geschichte von heute Abend noch ihren Enkeln erzählen, ich meine, wie blöd Weasleys sind. Natürlich haben Sie das eh seit Jahren gewußt..." Der bittere und schnippische Unterton war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Ich habe keine Kinder", antwortete Snape ruhig, und als der junge Mr. Weasley ihn daraufhin irritiert ansah, fügte er hinzu, „aber ich werde es meinem Haustier erzählen. James, mein Laborhamster, wird entzückt sein."

Madam Rosmerta gestikulierte vom Tisch zweier alter Herren zu ihnen herüber, aber Mr. Weasley bemerkte es nicht und Snape versagte vor Schreck das Herz mehrere Schläge lang. So gern er aus dem _Drei Besen_ verschwunden wäre, er konnte den jungen Ron Weasley unmöglich allein zurücklassen, für den Fall, daß Rosmerta ihm Fragen stellte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den Jungen skeptisch.

„Wieso arbeiten Sie nicht mehr als Sanitäter?"

„Grmpf", knurrte Weasley und betrachtete, von plötzlichem Interesse gepackt, den übrigen Gastraum. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand blieb seine Aufmerksamkeit haften. In der Tat hing dort ein alter, halbblinder Spiegel im goldenen Barockrahmen – ein scheußliches Stück.

„Was ist? Antworten Sie mir, es interessiert mich!" piesackte Snape weiter, „und hören Sie auf, dieses geschmacklose Ding anzustarren, es ist nicht gerade der Spiegel Nerhegeb."

Weasleys Blick flatterte daraufhin nervös über das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Ich weiß!"

„Der Rahmen besteht übrigens nicht aus echtem Gold." flötete Snape übertrieben unschuldig.

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"

„Nichts", log Snape, „ich dachte nur, da Sie ohne Anstellung sind..."

„Glauben Sie nicht", bollerte Weasley, „ich hätte in sieben Jahren Hogwarts mit Malfoy alle blöden Bemerkungen über arme, kinderreiche Familien gehört, die es gibt? Ich hätte Ihnen mehr zugetraut. Sie waren mal besser."

Die ruhige, besonnene Antwort traf Snape ins Mark. Der Junge wollte einfach nicht gehen, es war verhext! Welche Beleidigungen mußte er sich noch ausdenken, um ihn endlich zu vertreiben? „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Doch. Damals, als Malfoy Hermines Zähne verhext hat, damit die riesig wurden, und Sie einfach behaupt haben, daß Hermine wie immer ausgesehen hätte. Jedenfalls, war da Ihr Zenit erreicht."

Miss Granger mit Hasenzähen gehörte, in der Tat, zu Snapes Lieblingserinnerungen, aber das konnte der Junge nicht ahnen.

„Wenn ich eher gewußt hätte, daß Sie Scharfzüngigkeit zu schätzen wissen..."

Weasley hob abwehrend die Hand. „Haben Sie mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters versteinerte, binnen Sekunden wirkte sein Körper feindlich wie eine waffenstarrende Heerschar. Das Glühen in seinen Augen konkurrierte mit dem tödlichen Blick der Medusa. „Ich bin kein Schönling wie Gilderoy Lockhart."

Ron sprudelte beschwichtigend: „So hab' ich das nicht gemeint! Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mal in den Spiegel Nerhegeb geschaut haben."

Snape wollte vor Scham im Erdboden versinken. „Ja."

„Ich auch", nickte Weasley, „ich frage mich, ob ich noch dasselbe sehen würde."

Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, lächelte Snape hinterhältig: „Inzwischen würden Sie sicher die heißverehrte Briefschreiberin sehen."

„Und wenn schon!" stänkerte Weasley, „was interessiert mich Ihre Meinung?"

„Oh, ich hätte nichts dagegen", murmelte der Lehrer und spähte zum Barockspiegel hinüber, „manchmal ist die Wahrheit aber schwer zu ertragen."

Ron Weasley blinzelte verdattert. „Was ... haben Sie gesehen?"

„Das geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an, Mr. Weasley."

Da polterte es an der Einganstür. Auf wackeligen Beinen stakste Sibyll Trelawney zwischen den Tischen entlang, einen gewaltigen Wollschal um den Hals geschlungen, so daß ihr Gesicht bis unterhalb der Augen vermummt war.

„Oh nein!" quiekte Ron Weasley, der plötzlich wie steifgefroren auf der Bank saß, während seine Augen ihr folgten, „ sie ist es! S wie Sibyll Trelawney." Sein Gesicht war leichenblaß und die zur Faust geballten Finger zuckten.

Jeder andere hätte wohl nicht erraten können, was Weasley da faselte, aber Snape wußte es nur zu genau. Alle Briefe an Ron hatte er mit einem großen S unterschrieben, als Abkürzung für Severus. Die Zornesröte wollte ihm ins Gesicht steigen, weil Weasley tatsächlich glaubte, Trelawney hätte seine Briefe schreiben können. Doch gleichgültig wie absurd die Vorstellung war, er würde das Mißverständnis um keinen Preis aufklären, vielleicht war Trelawneys Erscheinen seine Chance aus der verfahrenen Angelegenheit herauszukommen.

Trelawney war offenkundig betrunken, schwankte wie eine Birke im Wind. Die Augen hinter der großen Brille waren gerötet, die Schminke klebte als grauer Schleier über den Wangenknochen – sie hatte geweint. Kurz vor der Theke blieb sie einen Moment stehen, tänzelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und linste zu Ron und Snape hinüber, ehe sie von der besorgten Madam Rosmerta fortgezogen wurde.

Als Snape sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte, bemerkte er, daß dessen Lippen zitterten. Ron schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Um sich vor seinem Lehrer nicht die Blöße zu geben, wischte er sich ungestüm mit der flachen Hand im Gesicht herum und gähnte, damit er müde erschiene.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich!" krächzte Ron schließlich, „ ich könnte mich nie im Leben in Trelawney – die Frau ist verrückt. Das ist einfach unmöglich."

„Genau darin besteht doch die Gefahr bei einem Blinddate." warf Snape ein, „zwischen dem Inhalt irgendwelcher Briefe und einer wirklichen Person liegen manchmal Welten."

Ron stierte ihn wütend an und schnappte: „Was wissen Sie denn schon! Ich habe jahrelang Unterricht bei ihr gehabt, ich - sie kann, sie darf -"

„Er hat misch verlassen!" jaulte jäh eine Frauenstimme hinter der Theke. Nur Trelawneys wirres Haar konnte man erkennen, der Rest ihres Körpers wurde vom Tresen verdeckt, hinter dem sie auf einem Stuhl kauerte, von Rosmerta bemuttert. „Er", schluchzte sie, „ hat gesagt, er kann nich mit eine Säuferin susammensein. Isch bin doch keine Säuferin, nur weil isch ma' ein Gläschen Sherry drinke."

„Psst, schon gut Sibyll", murmelte Rosmerta, um die vollkommen aufgelöste Frau zu beruhigen.

„ Er hat sie verlassen?" flüsterte Ron und blickte den Tränkemeister verwirrt an.

„ SCHNABSDROSSEL", kreischte Trelawney hinter der Theke, „hat er su mir gesagt. Meine Bropheseiungen sind nur Alkoholfandasien, aber das stimmt nich, schon als kleines Mädschen hab' isch Visionen gehabt..."

Danach konnte Snape bloß unverständliches Wimmern und Schniefen hören. Wie vom Donner gerührt schaute Ron dem Tränkemeister ins Gesicht und murmelte: „Sie ist es nicht. Merlin sei Dank, sie ist es nicht!"

Snape schluckte, nun war auch dieser Plan mißlungen. Warum mußte Trelawney durch das ganze Lokal schreien?

„Arme Trelawney", raunte Ron, „sie ist zwar plemplem, aber so habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Warum hat sie wohl angefangen zu trinken?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" brummte Snape unwirsch, „ sie ist ein Wrack."

Verstohlen begutachtete Ron den Tischgenossen aus dem Augenwinkel und machte ein abfälliges Geräusch, das grob übersetzt soviel heißen mochte wie: „Das sagt der Richtige!"

„Sie erstaunen mich, Weasley. Noch vor ein paar Minuten haben Sie darauf bestanden, diese mysteriöse Briefeschreiberin flammend zu lieben, egal wie sie aussähe, aber dann genügt allein Professor Trelawneys Anblick , um das Feuer eilig niederzutrampeln."

„Na ja", nuschelte Ron trüb, „was ich gesagt habe, galt eben nicht für Trelawney. Ich meine sie ist...", er kreiste den Zeigefinger neben seiner Schläfe.

„Sonst noch Ausnahmen von der Regel?"

Ron grinste und begann mit viel Pathos die Finger seiner linken Hand zu zählen: „Dolores Umbridge, Professor McGonagall - ähm - Millicent Bullstrode, Madam Pince und Madam Pomfrey."

„Was genau haben sie gegen Miss Bullstrode, eine vorbildliche Slytherin Schülerin?"

„Genau das", frotzelte Ron.

„Ach!", höhnte Snape, „also gehe ich recht in der Annahme, Sie würden Professor Sprout sofort zu Füßen liegen?"

Mit roten Ohren und Augen so groß wie Suppenschüsseln äugte Ron in sein Sodawasser hinab. Da konnte der Tränkemeister sein Lachen nicht länger unterdrücken, sondern prustete.

Ron Weasley erschrak, ob des fremden Gebarens, er fixierte den Tischgenossen fassungslos.

„Keine Angst, Mr. Weasley", keuchte Snape, während er seine Hand vor der Brust hielt, „Professor Sprout ist seit Jahren verheiratet. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie im Tagespropheten inseriert."

Wieso schaffte Weasley es immer ihn zum Lachen zu bringen? Beim Lesen der Briefe hatte er sich herrlich amüsiert. Zwar war ihm inzwischen bewußt, daß die seltsamen Bemerkungen im Text auf dem Mißverständnis beruhten, daß er eine Frau sei, aber selbst in dieser verkorksten Lage, mußte er lachen.

„Man, Sie haben mich erschreckt", seufzte Ron Weasley erleichtert.

„Das war mein Plan."

Sogar der Junge mußte daraufhin erleichtert kichern. Schließlich schwiegen beide sich irritiert und verlegen an. Viel zu oft schon an diesem Abend hatte Snape sich vorgenommen zu gehen und saß doch immer noch am selben Platz, als würde eine unsichtbare Hand ihn niederdrücken. Obwohl er ahnte, daß die Möglichkeit ohne peinliche Erklärungen bei dem Jungen sein zu können, die Ursache für sein Verweilen darstellte, wollte er sich das nicht recht eingestehen. In jedem Augenblick konnte die Situation umschlagen, und wenn Ron Weasley begann die Wahrheit zu sehen, wollte Snape längst sicher in sein Büro eingeschlossen sein.

„Äh", brabbelte Ron, „ ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich mal mit ihnen in einer Kneipe sitzen würde –und reden."

„Ach! Was haben Sie denn gedacht, was wir tun würden?" schnurrte Snape mit samtweicher Stimme, nur die Bitternis und der Hohn in seinen Augen paßten nicht dazu.

Ron rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Platz hin und her, etwas quälte ihn. Er atmete scharf, dann schnippte sein Kopf hastig nach oben. Braune Augen schienen Snape in wenigen Sekunden zu durchleuchten. Weasleys Antlitz blieb starr, jedoch, in seinen Augen jagte ein Schatten den anderen. Ohne Weasleys Gedanken zu kennen, fühlte Snape was geschehen war. Er hatte den Bogen überspannt, daß er reißen mußte und ihm jetzt die Sehne ins Gesicht schlug. Ron Weasley kannte die Wahrheit. Sämtliche Bösartigkeiten blieben dem Tränkemeister im Halse kleben, ihm blieb nichts übrig als zu schweigen, zu warten bis Weasley ihm den Kopf von den Schultern risse. Der wollte sich so gerne rechtfertigen, alles zurechtbiegen damit Ron Weasley ihn nicht hassen würde, aber er schwieg. Er würde den Sturm über sich ergehen lassen und nie wieder so dumm sein, das Herz an etwas zu hängen. Von allen Zauberern in ganz England mußte ausgerechnet Ron Weasley ihm Liebesbriefe schreiben, die dabei nicht einmal für ihn bestimmt waren. Nicht in seinen wildesten Träumen wäre ihm der Gedanke gekommen den jüngsten Weasleysohn mit dem geheimnisvollen Briefschreiber in Verbindung zu bringen. Wäre es doch Lupin gewesen, oder irgendein häßlicher Knilch, der ihn wenigstens nicht mit einer Frau verwechselte.

Der Junge senkte die Augenlider und Dunkelheit fiel auf Snape herab.

„Ich", stammelte Ron mit bebenden Lippen, „muß jetzt gehen. Ähm, es ist schon spät. Wiedersehen!"

Eilig zwängte er sich zwischen Bank und Tisch hervor, hastete nach draußen, ohne sich einmal umzublicken. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich nicht gerührt, statt dessen ging das Herz in seinem Körper spazieren und jede Faser schmerzte ihn. Arme und Beine hingen bleiern von seinem Torso herab, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie man sie bewegte. Ihm tat alles entsetzlich leid, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen jeder Winkel seines Kopfes war mit Verzweiflung vollgestopft.

Stumpf und schwerfällig wankte er endlich heim, obgleich er nicht wußte wie er den nächsten Atemzug bewältigen sollte, oder wie die nächsten zwanzig Jahre ruhig schlafen.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	4. Severus Snape I

Liebe Leserin, lieber Leser,

das 4. Kapitel wird in einzelnen Abschnitten gepostet werden, obwohl der Text als eine Einheit zu verstehen ist. Das soll den Text übersichtlicher machen und ein bißchen Zeit für mich rausschinden ;).

Mein Dank gilt Alraune, meiner neuen Betaleserin.

Ebenfalls danken möchte ich Ne-chan, für ihr Review zum dritten Kapitel.

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 4 (I): Severus Snape **

Ich konnte mich nicht entsinnen, jemals so gedemütigt worden zu sein, seit ich Potter los war. Da erinnerte ich mich beispielsweise der Tatsache, daß Potter meine Erinnerungen – jede von ihnen war mir tief zuwider - im Denkarium gesehen hatte und sich mit seinen pubertierenden Gryffindorfreunden köstlich über mich amüsiert haben mußte.

Nun nötigte Minerva McGonagall mich zu einer Kontaktanzeige in der Tageszeitung und verlangte darüber hinaus, die ersten Antwortbriefe ausgehändigt zu bekommen, um, wie sie sich ausdrückte, _unseren_ Erfolg zu bewerten. Damit ich meine Ruhe haben würde, willigte ich schließlich ein und verfaßte die verflixte Anzeige. Meine Tücke brachte mich jedoch nicht weit, denn irgendwoher (Dumbledore!) hatte sie erfahren, daß für mich nur die ‚_Er sucht ihn_' Rubrik des Tagespropheten in Frage komme. So inbrünstig ich ihr auch hinlog, man habe sie falsch informiert, McGonagalls spitzes Gesicht blieb ungerührt. Sie beachtete meine Qual nicht weiter, statt dessen forderte sie von mir, entsprechende Änderungen an der Anzeige vorzunehmen. Mit rosigen Wangen stand sie neben mir und tippte auf diese, dann jene Formulierung, die sie mißbilligte. Wenn ich so unhöflich erscheinen würde, liefen mir doch sofort alle potentiellen Ehemänner – an diesem Wort verschluckte sie sich fast und wurde noch röter – davon. Welche Erniedrigung! Ehemänner! Hinter dem puterroten Gesicht fantasierte sie sicher, wie mein _Ehe_leben aussehen könne, oder träumte mich in kompromittierende Situationen. Abscheulich! Und wie kam diese Frau dazu, mich gleich verheiraten zu wollen? Ich wollte nicht heiraten.

Allzuoft scheiterten meine Pläne am Unwillen der andern, sie auszuführen.

Die Angelegenheit fühlte sich falsch an. Ich war derjenige, dem es zukam, Schülern zu befehlen, daß sie ihre Taschen leerten, daß sie gekritzelte Liebesbriefchen und Nachrichten für den Tischnachbarn an meinen Schreibtisch brachten, damit ich die Pergamente alsdann mit spitzen Fingern auseinanderfalten konnte, die reizvollsten Passagen laut zitierend. Die hochroten Gesichter der kleinen Plagegeister in solchen Situationen waren unbezahlbar. Und was man alles in den Notizen zu lesen bekam!

Drei Kandidaten hatten mir geantwortet, einer von ihnen gleich im allerersten Brief ein Blinddate vorgeschlagen. McGonagall war selbstverständlich begeistert. Sie befahl mir, die Einladung anzunehmen und auch gleich die anderen beiden Männer zu treffen. In manchen Augenblicken waren McGonagall und der Direktor sich erschreckend ähnlich. Sie hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, wie man es nicht oft an ihr zu sehen bekam und gerötete Wangen, während sie _meine_ Briefe las. Um mir doch einen letzten Rest Selbstachtung zu bewahren, protestierte ich dagegen, mich mit allen Dreien zu treffen. Ich sagte ihr, Kandidat Drei scheine mir noch sehr jung und unbeholfen, er würde nicht in Frage kommen. Zu meiner Verwunderung stimmte sie zu, wenn auch murrend, wollte aber, daß ich ihm einen netten, höflichen Brief schriebe, um „seine Gefühle nicht zu verletzen". Als hätte ich mich jemals um Gefühle geschert! Ich nannte es Ironie des Schicksals, daß sich im Folgenden aus meiner _freundlichen_ Absage an Kandidat Drei, R., wie er sich nannte, eine lange Briefkorrespondenz ergab, obwohl ich ihn augenblicklich als ungeeignet aussortiert hatte. Den anderen Männern schrieb ich nur jeweils einen Antwortbrief, aber beide stimmten dem Blinddate und dem Termin dafür zu. Mit allerlei Hintergedanken hatte ich den Termin auf den ersten November gelegt. Bis dahin waren noch knapp zwei Monate Zeit und ich hoffte, sie würden vergessen zu kommen oder absagen. Ich begründete den späten Termin mit einer längeren beruflichen Reise, die es mir unmöglich mache, eine Verabredung zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt wahrzunehmen.

Schließlich bestand McGonagall darauf, drei Tage vor den eigentlichen Blinddates schon einmal vorab mit mir ins _Drei Besen_ zu gehen, um mich zu beraten. Natürlich hatte sie mich nicht gefragt, ob ich auch Interesse an einer solchen Unterredung hatte, sondern mich am Frühstückstisch damit überfallen. Die große Halle war zu so früher Stunde noch nahezu menschenleer gewesen und die wenigen Schüler und Lehrer stierten schläfrig auf ihre Teller - gelobt sei Merlin! – ohne uns zu beachten. McGonagall stocherte in einer Portion Rührei, als ihr Kopf hastig nach oben schnippte. Offenbar war ihr etwas eingefallen.

„Ach übrigens, Severus, ich möchte mich gerne übermorgen Abend mit Ihnen im _Drei Besen_ verabreden. Sie können sicher ein paar gute Ratschläge für die Blinddates gebrauchen." Ihr rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. Es konnte ein Lächeln sein, aber ebensogut etwas anderes. Ich verschluckte mich an meinem schwarzen Kaffee, mußte husten und ruinierte dabei meine Robe. Noch bevor ich ihr eine Beschimpfung ins Gesicht speien konnte, erstickte sie meinen Protest.

„Keine Widerrede, Severus. Ich muß darauf achtgeben, daß Sie bei unserer Abmachung nicht mogeln. Sie sollen einen guten Eindruck bei Ihren Verabredungen machen", schnappte sie über ihr Rührei gebeugt, als hätte das Ei vorgehabt, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Wie gerufen schritt in diesem Augenblick der Direktor in die große Halle. Schon von weitem sah ich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wabern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch vor mir von allem gewußt. Ich schnaubte so verächtlich ich konnte und stürmte aus der Halle in Richtung Kerker. Zum Teufel mit den Trainingszeiten fürs Quidditch, ich mußte einen Weg finden diese absurde Angelegenheit zu beenden.

Ich fand keinen.

Eine halbe Stunde lang erklärte McGonagall im _Drei Besen_, wie ich mich bei einem Rendezvous verhalten müsse, bis mir der Kragen platzte und ich drohte die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Noch ein Wort über Romantik und ich vergesse mich, Minerva! Ich kenne keinen der Drei und ich werde unter Garantie nichts Romantisches versuchen."

„Aber, Severus, ich will Ihnen doch nur helfen", murmelte sie. In ihrem Gesicht stand für einen Augenblick lang Bestürzung.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Ich habe kein Interesse daran, diese Leute kennenzulernen und das wissen Sie."

Ihre Stimme wurde seltsam tief und ruhig, beinahe klang sie schuldbewußt.

„Aber Sie haben sich viele Briefe mit dem dritten Kandidaten geschrieben. Wollen Sie den denn gar nicht sehen?"

„Vielleicht will ich ihn treffen, aber die anderen bestimmt nicht", knurrte ich und wußte im gleichen Augenblick, daß es ein Fehler war, dies zuzugeben.

„Es schadet nicht, mehrere Eisen im Feuer zu haben", erklärte sie schmallippig. Ich grunzte verächtlich, zwang mich aber zur Zurückhaltung, denn ich konnte mich noch gut an unseren letzten Streit, während der Sommerferien, erinnern - an ihren Herzinfarkt. Sie hätte sterben können und es wäre meine Schuld gewesen. Eine Schuld mehr.

Brüskiert fixierte Minerva McGonagall mich über ihre Brille hinweg, daß ich mir vorkam wie ein ungezogenes Kleinkind. Früher wäre mir so etwas nicht passiert. Nicht, daß ich mich nach den Jahren als Todesser zurücksehnte, aber bei solchen Begegnungen kamen einem seltsame Gedanken. Sie versuchte mich mit allerhand lästigen Fragen zu nötigen, etwas über meine Briefkorrespondenz mit Kandidat Drei zu verraten. Umsonst. Mir wurde selbst ganz schwarz vor Augen, wenn ich an die Briefe dachte. In jeder freien Minute, die ich nicht damit beschäftigt war Dumbledores Handlanger zu sein oder zu unterrichten, ertappte ich mich dabei, über den fremden Briefschreiber nachzudenken. Ich versuchte, mir sein Gesicht vorzustellen, obwohl ich nicht einmal seine Haarfarbe kannte. Einerseits, erwartete ich nichts so bitter wie ihn endlich mit meinen Augen sehen zu können, andererseits versetzte mich die Vorstellung unserer Begegnung in nackte Angst. In den zwei Monaten war ein kleiner Stapel von Briefen angewachsen, den ich in einer Schachtel in meinem Schreibtisch aufhob, mit einem Zauber geschützt, so daß nur ich die Schachtel öffnen konnte. Sollte ein anderer dergleichen versuchen, würde sie selbstredend geschlossen bleiben, aber der dreiste Schnüffler bekäme garstige Eiterbeulen auf seinen Händen. Es verstand sich von selbst, daß nur ein komplizierter Zaubertrank, von mir entwickelt, den Aussatz entfernen konnte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich beschloß McGonagall, unser Gespräch zu beenden.

In meinem Büro thronte ein Stapel Aufsätze vom zweiten Jahr anstößig auf meinem Schreibtisch; fast alle Schüler in diesem Jahrgang waren hoffnungslose Fälle. Nach einer Stunde stummen Wütens ging ich ins Büro des Direktors, denn eine verzweifelte Hoffnung hatte mich überkommen, mich noch aus der Sache hinauswinden zu können. Die Kontaktanzeige und das Gespräch mit McGonagall waren mehr als genug gewesen, ein tatsächliches Blinddate könnte ich unmöglich überleben. Ich stürbe an öffentlicher Erniedrigung.

Ich stürmte aufgebracht ins Zimmer des Direktors und fand ihn mit einem zerkratzen Gesicht und blessierten Ohren vor. Sein Anblick traf mich, als sei ich blindlings in eine Wand gelaufen, obwohl ich mir nichts anmerken ließ. Meine Jahre als Spion waren nicht umsonst gewesen. Während meines Gespräches mit McGonagall hatte die ganze Zeit ein Kater unter der hölzernen Sitzbank geschlafen, aber bis zu diesem Augenblick in Dumbledores Büro war mir nichts Verdächtiges dabei erschienen. Ich kombinierte die Fakten scharf miteinander und das Ergebnis war besorgniserregend. Dumbledore hatte die alte Katzenfellnummer, die seit Jahrhunderten ein Slytherin Trick ist - bevorzugt um anderer Leute Schlafzimmer auszukundschaften - abgewandelt und sich als lebende Katze getarnt, damit er sich an meinem Elend weiden könne. Dabei war er wohl in eine Auseinandersetzung mit einer anderen Katze geraten. Recht so! Für wie beschränkt mußte der Schulleiter mich halten, wenn er glaubte, ich würde es nicht bemerken. Ich kannte die Katzenfellsache seit meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr und ich hatte sie immer für vollkommen verblödet gehalten. Man erzählte sich, der alte Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich habe sich den Zauber mit dem Fell ausgedacht, um einer Angebeteten nahe sein zu können, die damals noch nichts von ihm gehalten habe. Persönlich war ich der Ansicht, daß betreffende Dame, spätestens nachdem sie die wahre Natur des Katzenfells in ihrem Schlafzimmer ergründet hatte, überhaupt nichts mehr von Salazar hielt. Falls es in der Tat so gewesen sei und die Idee von Slytherin selbst stamme, wäre es ohne Zweifel in seiner schwächsten Stunde geschehen. Andererseits mußten auch Genies gelegentlich danebengreifen. Dumbledore hatte immer schon einen Hang zu Kuriositäten, Potter zum Beispiel. Kaum war ich zurück in meinem Büro, zertrümmerte ich aus Wut über die Kontaktanzeige mehrere Glasphiolen an der Wand, bevor ich beschloß, mich für den Tag der Blinddates mit einer Salbe einzureiben, deren Geruch für Katzen unerträglich war und den neugierigen Direktor abwehren würde. Hinterher war ich noch viel wütender über die kaputten Phiolen, die ich aufräumen mußte, dabei war ich wirklich ruhiger geworden in den letzten Jahren. Wer wußte Bescheid über meine Abmachung mit McGonagall? Was, wenn Granger etwas witterte? Schließlich war sie die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, es schien gut möglich, daß McGonagall sie ins Vertrauen zöge. Am Ende würde ich gar das Gespött der ganzen Schule. Wenn Granger, die kleine Besserwisserin, von der Kontaktanzeige gehört hatte, würde auch Potter es erfahren. Ich war so gut wie erledigt, ruiniert. Nichts verabscheute ich, wie die Vorstellung, daß mein Privatleben während der Mittagspause im Lehrerzimmer diskutiert würde. Ich stürzte einen widerlich bitteren Schlaftrank hinunter und warf mich ins Bett, in der stillen Hoffnung, am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufzuwachen.

Selbstverständlich wachte ich am folgenden Morgen dennoch auf. Ich fühlte mich den halben Tag lang elend. Das Frühstück bekam ich kaum herunter und wenn ich es nicht besser gewußt hätte, wäre es mir möglich erschienen, daß meine Schüler sich an diesem Freitag noch unfähiger anstellten, als an allen anderen Wochentagen zuvor. Während der Mittagspause - ich saß beim Essen in der großen Halle - sah ich ihn schon von weitem auf mich zuflattern, den kleinen braungrauen Waldkauz. Es fühlte sich an, als ob mir das Herz in die Unterhose gerutscht sei, es rumorte in meinem Bauch herum. Inzwischen konnte ich den Waldkauz schon mit geschlossenen Augen allein an seinem Flügelschlag erkennen. Mir wurde plötzlich schlecht. Das Tier landete neben meinem Suppenteller und äugte gierig nach dem Inhalt. Eine Sekunde lang hatte ich befürchtet, das Vieh würde hineinhüpfen, aber es streckte mir statt dessen sein Beinchen entgegen, an dem eine kleine Pergamentrolle festgebunden war. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte Clark, der Waldkauz, mich einige Nerven gekostet. Das Tier hatte nicht nur einen grotesken Namen, es war ein Psychopath. Mit glühendem Eifer stürzte es sich in alle Tränkekessel, die ich frei herumstehen ließ. Es war ein Wunder, daß der Vogel sich noch nicht verbrüht hatte.

Ich band das Pergament los und rollte es aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, wie der Direktor und McGonagall lange Hälse machten. Mein Herz wummerte nun in der Halsgrube, daß es beinahe weh tat. Die krakelige Jungenhandschrift war mir sofort vertraut, aber wieso schrieb Kandidat Drei mir gerade jetzt? Wollte er unser Treffen am Abend absagen?

„_Nur keinen Schreck bekommen!_" las ich da, „_ich habe nicht vor das Treffen abzusagen, ich bin doch nicht verrückt._" Ich verzog den Mund. Das war wirklich unheimlich, aber ich fühlte mich dadurch sehr leicht und froh.

„_Du würdest mir grüne Beulen anhexen, wenn ich nicht erschiene und außerdem kann ich es selber kaum erwarten. Wieso vergeht die Zeit so langsam? Clark hatte auch Sehnsucht nach dir, und selbstverständlich nach dem kleinen Goldkesselchen deines Bekannten."_ Daßer die Episode mit dem Goldkessel witzig fand, war nichts Neues, ich konnte ihn förmlich lachen hören, aber mir war damals fast die Luft weggeblieben, als sich der schwachsinnige Waldkauz, wie ein aufgeblähter Falke im Sturzflug in den filigranen Kessel zwängen wollte. Es hatte mich eine Menge Anstrengung und Angst um den teuren Kessel gekostet, das Tier herauszuziehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte ich ja noch nichts vom Zustand des Tieres und seiner Angewohnheit in Tränkekessel zu springen. Danach habe ich alle Kessel weggeschlossen, aber es hat noch drei weitere Zwischenfälle gegeben. Ich hatte R. gesagt, er solle das Vieh beim Händler reklamieren. Er wollte nicht, meinte Clark sei ein Geschenk von guten Freunden, die ihn genau wegen seiner Tränkemarotte ausgesucht hätten. Versteh einer, nach welchen Kriterien sich die Leute Haustiere auswählten!

„_Der Kerl mit dem goldenen Tränkekessel ist doch wirklich nur ein guter Bekannter und nicht mehr?_" Natürlich war er kein guter Bekannter, sondern ich war es selbst! Aber ich wollte ja nichts über meinen Beruf verraten, also hatte ich im erzählt, daß ein Bekannter mir seinen Goldkessel vorführen wollte, als der Psycho-Vogel mit seinem Brief dazukam. Mein fremder Briefschreiber glaubte es sogar, nicht aber ohne Details über meine Beziehung zu dem Bekannten zu erfragen. Ich antwortete, es gehe ihn einen feuchten Kehricht an und ich würde nicht in Zeitungen inserieren, wenn ich längst einen Partner hätte. Das reichte ihm.

Der Waldkauz saß, während ich das Pergament laß, neben meinem Teller und musterte mich gebannt.

„_Hoffentlich werde ich dich auch gleich erkennen, wenn wir uns heute Abend im Drei Besen treffen. Ich bin furchtbar aufgeregt und komme mir blöd vor. Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen._"

Das konnte er gar nicht, mich enttäuschen.

„_Wenn mir vor zwei Monaten jemand gesagt hätte, daß man jemand Fremdem nur durch Briefe so nah kommen kam, hätte ich seinen Kopf nach Platzwunden untersucht. Es hört sich vielleicht komisch an, aber ich habe dich wirklich lieb. Ahh, ich mußte das sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich mich heute abend traue. Bis später, ich vermisse dich und laufe gerade Löcher in den Fußboden. Sei mir nicht böse._"

Warum zum Teufel sollte ich ihm böse sein? Wenn ich keinen Ruf zu verlieren gehabt hätte, wäre ich auch durch die Flure getänzelt. Nicht einmal wenn ich es gewollt hätte, wäre es mir möglich gewesen, mit Dumbledore oder McGonagall über die Briefe zu sprechen. Ich verstand schließlich selbst nicht, wie mir ein solches Gefühl passieren konnte. Betrachtete man die Angelegenheit nüchtern, dann wußte ich im Grunde nichts über diesen R., wenigstens nichts von den Dingen, die man gewöhnlich gleich als erstes bei einer Begegnung erfuhr. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er aussah, welche Arbeit er machte oder wie alt er war. Theoretisch könnte ich mir also zwei Monate lang mit Aberforth Dumbledore Liebesbriefe geschrieben haben und diese Vorstellung war ein Schreck. Noch empörender jedoch war das Gefühl, daß er mich nie enttäuschen könne, daß sein Äußeres unwichtig sei. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich sogar mit Aberforth leben können, obwohl es ein übler Schock gewesen wäre. Der Sex wäre allerdings ein Problem gewesen!

Ich faltete das Pergament und versenkte es in meiner Tasche.

In meinen Todessertagen hatte ich gelernt, Intimität und Vertrautheit als Luxus zu schätzen, den ich nicht riskieren durfte. Der Posten des Spions war ein sehr undankbarer. Vertrauen war für mich unerreichbar. Die Gesichter anderer Hexen und Zauberer waren nicht selten Masken gewesen, selbst noch unter den weißen Larven der Todesser. Der Verrat und die Gefahr schlummerten nicht nur hinter meinen Augen.

Der Waldkauz knabberte zärtlich am Ärmel meiner Robe, bevor er sich plump in die Luft erhob und verschwand. Eilig löffelte ich meinen Teller leer und verließ die große Halle, nicht ohne zu bemerken, daß McGonagall den Direktor in die Rippen stupste.

Nach der Mittagspause erwartete mich das dritte Jahr Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors im Kerker. Kaum hatte ich die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum aufgerissen, um möglichst furchterregend hineinzuschreiten, da sprang mir die Inkompetenz förmlich entgegen, in Gestalt Mr. Saids. Ich strauchelte, konnte mich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig an einem Schülerpult festkrallen, sonst wäre ich längs hingeschlagen. Said klebte wie ein Lehmbatzen an meiner Brust, seine Fäuste zerrten an meiner Robe. „Lassen Sie sofort los, Said!" donnerte ich und der Junge stob davon, daß es aussah als wäre er zu seinem Platz appariert, anstatt zu laufen. Im Kerker war es totenstill.

„Freuen Sie sich derartig mich zu sehen, daß Sie mich anspringen müssen wie ein gemeines Haustier?"

Said kauerte hinter seinem Pult und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Sir. Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich wollte nicht..."

Schwachkopf! „In diesem Raum, Mr. Said, werden Zaubertränke gebraut. ES IST VERBOTEN hier drinnen herumzurennen!"

Ich starrte auf ihn herab. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie werden sich nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro melden, um die Details Ihrer Strafarbeit bei Hausmeister Filch zu erfahren." Er hatte Krokodilstränen in den Augen und nickte mechanisch.

„Der Nächste, der meint, in meinem Unterricht sportliche Übungen absolvieren zu müssen, wird sich mit mir in Direktor Dumbledores Büro wiederfinden", brummte ich gefährlich und alle Kinder setzten eine Unschuldsmiene auf. Dabei war es nur eine Frage von Minuten, bis einer von ihnen erneut etwas Blödes anstellen würde.

Die Zeit zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden verbrachte ich mit dem Schmökern Rs alter Briefe. Da war, beispielsweise, die Episode, in der er einen kleinen Hinweis über mein Aussehen aus mir herauskitzeln wollte, und ich antwortete, daß ich keine Schönheit wie Gilderoy Lockhart sei.

R. schrieb verwundert, daß er damit keine Probleme habe, er empfände Lockharts Gesicht und den Rest nicht als erstrebenswert, im Gegenteil. Seiner Vorstellung von klassischer Schönheit entspräche eine Sophia Loren, Filmschauspielerin der Muggel. Ich hatte noch nie im Leben von Sophia Loren gehört, fand aber einen Bildband in einer Muggelbücherei und bin dabei vor Lachen fast gestorben. Ich war also keine Schönheit im Sinne Lockhart und besaß gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Filmschauspielerin Loren. Ebendies sagte ich ihm auch und fügte noch hinzu, daß wir das Thema Äußerlichkeiten besser aufgäben, bevor er sich nach Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Frau Marilyn Monroe erkundige, über die ich im Buch ebenfalls gestolpert war. Offensichtlich kannte R. die Monroe auch und meinte kleinlaut, das Aussehen sei ja nicht wichtig. So viel Spaß hatte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt.

Er erzählte mir von Alpträumen, die ihn plagten, auch wenn er nie ins Detail ging, von seiner Begeisterung für Quidditch und Schach, von seiner Eule, seinen Träumen, seinen Verlusten. Sein Bruder war im Krieg gestorben, R. gab sich die Schuld dafür. Weshalb wollte er nicht sagen. Ich drängte ihn nicht. Neid, Eifersucht, Einsamkeit, nie hatte ich mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Er brachte mich zum Lachen und er _verstand _mich.

Als ich mich schließlich am frühen Abend auf den Weg zum _Drei Besen_ machte, wollte ich die ersten zwei Verabredungen so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, mich interessierte nur Kandidat Drei.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	5. Severus Snape II

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Erneut geht ein großes Dankeschön an die wunderbare Alraune fürs Betalesen.

vs. Goliath: Freut mich, daß dir die Geschichte gefällt und, ja, der Kater wird definitiv noch einmal erscheinen ;)

Malina: Danke für deine Reviews. Es sind jetzt auch anonyme Reviews zugelassen :)

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 4 (II): Severus Snape**

Mit einem Glas Butterbier saß ich an einem Tisch in der Ecke und wartete auf den ersten Kandidaten, obwohl ich nicht glaubte, daß er tatsächlich erscheinen würde, denn immerhin waren zwei Monate seit meinem Brief an ihn vergangen. Dumbledore kauerte unter dem Tisch auf der anderen Seite und äugte verwirrt zu mir hinauf. Er hatte versucht sich an meinen Beinen vorbei unter die Sitzbank zu drängen, um zu lauschen, war jedoch nicht näher als einen Meter herangekommen, weil er den Geruch der Katzensalbe nicht ertrug. Ha!

Die Glöckchen über der Eingangstür des _Drei Besen_ schellten, als McGonagall hereinspazierte, um mich wieder einmal zu belästigen.

Sie erklärte, sie wolle prüfen, ob ich nicht mogelte und die Männer wirklich treffen würde.

„Es wird Zeit, daß Sie endlich glücklich werden, Severus", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, bevor sie ging.

Für McGonagall hieß das wahrscheinlich, zu heiraten und ein spießiges, kleines Leben zu führen. Todesser zu vermitteln mußte selbst für eine Gryffindorkämpferin, wie sie eine war, schwierig sein. Deshalb erachtete sie es als notwenig, mir abstruse Tips zu geben.

Nachdem McGonagall sich erbarmt hatte, mich allein zu lassen, saß ich nur wenige selige Minuten in Ruhe in meiner Ecke, ehe der erste Kandidat seinen Kopf durch die Eingangstür schob und von den Schellen angekündigt wurde. Ich wagte nicht nachzusehen, wer er sei.

Schritte tappten auf mich zu und neben meinem Ohr raunte jemand: „Oh mein Gott!"

„Lupin", antwortete ich ohne aufzublicken. Seine Stimme stach mir wie ein Säbel ins Gehör. Lupin. Warum blieb mir auch nichts erspart?

Lupin setzte sich an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches und glotzte unangenehm. Er hatte natürlich nicht gewußt, daß ich ebenfalls am anderen Ufer fischte. Wer konnte ahnen, was man da alles aus dem dunklen Wasser zerrte?

„Und da glaubt man", schnaufte er, „das Leben hielte keine Überraschungen mehr bereit."

„Ich halte nichts von Überraschungen." spie ich und er grinste nur.

„Nichts für ungut, Severus, es hat mich gefreut Sie nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, aber ich glaube als Paar machen wir zwei nichts her, oder was meinen Sie?"

Ich begann mein Asketendasein mehr zu schätzen denn je.

„Ich gebe Ihnen ungern recht, Lupin", spöttelte ich, „außerdem möchte ich nicht vom Geist des verstorbenen Sirius Black heimgesucht werden, weil ich mich mit seinem Liebhaber treffe."

Lupin zuckte wie vom Donner gerührt und knurrte: „Sirius war nicht schwul."

Nicht? Aber, aber... ich mußte etwas Geeignetes sagen.

„Aber Sie hätten es gerne gesehen, wenn er schwul gewesen wäre?"

Er beugte das Gesicht zu mir herunter und flüsterte: „Vielleicht. Aber die Wahrheit hätte mich meinen besten Freund kosten können, und diesen Preis wäre sie nicht Wert gewesen. Ich bin nicht nur homosexuell, sondern auch ein Werwolf, zuviel Ehrlichkeit kann ich mir nicht leisten, Severus."

Was sollte das nun heißen? Die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, wie ein altes Ehepaar. Ich hätte geschworen, daß zwischen den beiden die Flammen loderten. Entweder log Lupin, oder ich hatte die Situation falsch interpretiert. (Er log bestimmt.)

„Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück", sagte er und nickte höflich, „ich hoffe ich war nicht der Einzige, der Ihre Anzeige beantwortet hat."

Als ich ihm nicht antwortete, marschierte er trotzig nach draußen. Ich dachte, daß es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte, außer eine von Hagrids Kreaturen hätte begonnen, die Zeitung zu lesen.

Kurz darauf klingelte die Traube aus Messingglöckchen noch einmal. Sie zitterte wild über dem Türrahmen, als würden die Schellen einander aufgeregt zurufen und jauchzen. Ronald Weasley stolzierte geradewegs auf mich zu. Nein! bat ich. Merlin konnte mir das nicht antun, nicht Potters Busenfreund. Seit sieben Jahren hatte ich den Jungen nicht mehr gesehen, der inzwischen schon längst kein Junge mehr war. Damals hatten er, Potter und der ganze Rest ihre Abschlußzeugnisse entgegengenommen, um anschließend die Schule zu verlassen. Wir haben sie nicht in ein gutes Leben entlassen, sondern in einen Krieg. Ich erinnerte mich, wie verändert er schon beim Abschlußfest auftrat - so viel stiller, so viel ernster. Sein Bruder Percy war gestorben, als er den Helden spielte und Minister Fudge beschützte. Woher der Narr geahnt hatte, daß der Sekretär Maynard Bogle ein Attentat auf den Minister plante, war bis heute allen schleierhaft geblieben. Der dunkle Lord hatte Bogle als eine Geheimwaffe gehütet, über die selbst der engste Kreis seiner Todesser nichts wußte. Offenbar hatte er auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollen. Niemand sollte in seine Pläne hineinpfuschen, aber Potters und Weasleys pfuschten immer und überall dazwischen, davon konnte ich ein Lied singen.

Weasley bemerkte mich und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Demonstrativ setzte er sich an einen Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, möglichst weit weg von mir. Nicht bedacht, hatte er dabei, daß ich ihn so viel besser beobachten konnte. Er quasselte eine Weile mit Rosmerta und aß anschließend eine Art Pfannkuchen. Mir graute darüber nachzudenken, auf wen er wartete, hoffentlich nicht auf Potter oder Granger.

Dann klirrten die Glöckchen über dem Eingang zum dritten Mal. Ein schüchterner blonder Jüngling flatterte zur Tür herein und blickte sich unsicher um. Merlin! Er hatte ein Engelsgesicht mit strohblonden Locken drumherum, blinzelte so unschuldig, wie einer von Dumbledores Zitronendropsen und tappelte direkt auf Weasley zu.

Nun, der junge Weasley war gewiß mehr nach seinem Geschmack. Wenn er _mich_ erst einmal ansähe, würde er schnell Reißaus nehmen. Mit Weasley konnte ich nicht konkurrieren, aber bei dem Blonden hätte ich sowieso keine Chance gehabt. Dennoch durfte ich auf keinen Fall zulassen, daß er Weasley wegen des Blinddates anspräche. Am Ende veranstaltete der Rotschopf noch eine Szene im Lokal, man konnte nie wissen. Nach einem öffentlichen Outing gelüstete mich jedenfalls nicht. Ich räusperte laut und hüstelte ein bißchen, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, dabei nickte ich auffällig mit dem Kopf. Der blonde Mann verstand und schlenderte zu mir.

„Hallo", sagte er und streckte mir lächelnd die Hand entgegen, „ich bin Graham Anderson. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

Jeder Satz von Anderson war ein Schock für mich. Er arbeitete für Flourish und Blotts und ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten was alles in seinem hübschen Köpfchen steckte. Wir redeten über Bücher, Bücher und Bücher. Selten hatte ich jemanden getroffen, der so belesen und beredsam war wie dieser Anderson. Es war ein schönes Gespräch, schön intellektuell und überhaupt nicht persönlich. Wir hakten nur kurz einige Informationen über gegenseitige Interessen ab – er mochte kein Quidditch! -, bis wir auf das erste Buch zu sprechen kamen. Ich fragte mich, warum Kandidat Drei noch nicht erschienen war, denn es wurde spät und obwohl es ein gutes Gespräch war, hätte ich irgendwas Praktisches in meinem Büro erledigen können, anstatt mit Anderson zu palavern. Weasley becherte währenddessen einen Feuerwhiskey und blähte zerknirscht die Nasenflügel auf.

Anderson begann unruhig herumzuzappeln und sagte endlich: „Ich muß dir was sagen, Severus. Ich habe mich in jemanden verliebt. Das war nicht geplant, es ist passiert als unser Treffen hier schon vereinbart war. Ich finde dich wirklich nett, aber ich …"

„Schon gut", schnappte ich finster. Nach seinen Entschuldigungen stand mir nicht der Sinn. Irritiert murmelte er etwas und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten. Jemand wie Anderson war zu hübsch für mich, zu unnahbar. Was sollte ich mit seinem runden Gesicht anfangen, außer ihm über Literatur zu berichten? Ich fischte meine Taschenuhr heraus und stellte fest, daß sie stehengelieben war. Der feine Sprung im Glas über dem Ziffernblatt starrte mir wie ein hämisches Grinsen entgegen. Ich paßte einfach nicht in McGonagalls Vorstellungen vom Leben. Bisher war ich nie einsam gewesen, nicht glücklich, aber nie einsam in einer Weise, daß ich darunter gelitten hätte. Wenn dieses Treffen scheiterte, würde ich dann immer noch so sein? Es war sonnenklar, daß Kandidat Drei mich versetzt hatte, wahrscheinlich würde er überhaupt nicht erscheinen. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, hoffte beharrlich auf das Gegenteil. Das Herz in meiner Brust, das in den letzten Wochen aufgeblüht war, schrumpelte und welkte langsam, von Minute zu Minute.

Weasley soff einen weiten Feuerwhiskey.

Warum hatte ich die Briefe geschrieben? Für nichts und wieder nichts, für einen weiteren Schmerz im Repertoire? Gleich einem Alp drückte mir die Erkenntnis schwer auf den Brustkorb, daß mein Atem rasselte. Ich wollte schnell mein Bier leer trinken und aus dem _Drei Besen_ fliehen, als ich den sturzbetrunkenen Ronald Weasley bemerkte, der auf meinen Tisch zuwankte. Er drängelte sich rabiat zwischen Bank und Tischkante entlang, um sich endlich schlaff auf einen Platz neben mir fallen zu lassen. Was...?

„Hallo, Sir", krähte er.

„Was wollen Sie, Weasley?"

Er fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und antwortete: „Wollte nicht mehr alleine sitzen."

Als ich ihm an den Kopf warf, daß er verschwinden solle, beharrte er stur: „Ich will nicht gehen."

„Nun, in diesem Falle, Mr. Weasley, werden Sie mich entschuldigen müssen, denn ich habe kein Bedürfnis mit Ihnen Konversation zu treiben." Das wurde ja immer schöner, wenn mir jetzt schon die ehemaligen Schüler auf der Nase herumtanzten. Ich starrte zur Theke in der Hoffnung Rosmertas Blick zu erheischen, damit sie mir den Jungen vom Leib schaffte, aber die Wirtin war zu sehr in ihr Geschwätz mit einem Gast vertieft. Der Junge begutachtete mich ununterbrochen und sein Blick prickelte lästig wie Ameisen auf meiner Haut.

„Ich dachte Sie kämen sich vielleicht auch komisch vor, allein am Tisch", erläuterte Weasley seine unerwünschte Anwesenheit.

„Das Denken ist niemals Ihre Stärke gewesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Sein Kopf begann vor Wut rot zu glühen. Ein grausames Lachen brach zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch und versickerte schnell in wildem Kichern. Jede Heiterkeit, wie sie den Weasleys auf den Leib geschneidert war, schien von seinem Gesicht herabgeschält, daß nur ein blanker Schädel aus Schmerz mir entgegenstarrte und über sich selbst erheitert aufheulte. Was immer ich von ihm wußte, verblaßte im Licht meiner erstaunlichen Erkenntnis, daß auch Weasleys, eventuell sogar Potters, Masken trugen. Der Mann, den ich für eine kurze Minute vor mir sah, stimmte nicht mit meiner Erinnerung an ihn überein. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Schülern öfters Ogdens Alten Feuerwhiskey einflößen, um einen Blick hinter die Kulissen zu erhaschen. Andererseits hatte Potter die unangenehme Eigenschaft besessen, alles herauszuposaunen, was ihm durch das winzige Hirn schoß, und ich wollte ihm nicht mehr Selbstbeherrschung und Zurückhaltung andichten als nötig. Weasley jedenfalls verdiente meine Aufmerksamkeit. Er war älter geworden, was allerdings nach sieben verstrichenen Jahren nur den Regeln entsprach. Mit seinem schulterlangen Haar und den Locken sah er aus wie Lockharts verunglückter Zwillingsbruder. Wieso hatte ihm keiner gesagt, daß die Frisur sein Gesicht verschandelte?

Er bollerte: „Nur weil Ihre Gebräue und Stinkwürmer... Belladonna und Zeugs mich nicht interessieren, bin ich noch lange nicht blöd. Außerdem habe ich Freunde im Gegensatz..."

„Dann schlage ich vor, Sie gehen zu diesen Freunden und lassen mich in Frieden."

Aber er ging nicht, sondern musterte mich weiterhin aus seinen warmen Augen. Weasley war nicht wie Anderson, er war nah und menschlich und warm.

„Wieso", grübelte er, „unterrichten Sie an einer Schule, obwohl Sie Kinder nicht leiden können?"

Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst machen soll, Idiot! Weil es mir Freude macht Kinder zu quälen? „Entgegen Ihrer Einschätzung unterrichte ich ganz gern und wer sagt, daß ich Kinder hasse?"

Er gaffte mich entgeistert an, also funktionierte mein entwaffnender Charme noch.

„Ihr ganzes Verhalten!" krähte er ein bißchen lahm, aber seine großen Rehaugen waren ein hübscher Anblick. Ich konnte den Hitzkopf darin erkennen, der er als Schuljunge gewesen war. Schließlich schwieg Weasley mich einen Moment lang an, als ob er allen Ernstes eine Rechtfertigung von mir erwartete. Mir schwante, ich hatte ihn nie richtig angesehen, als er noch in der Schule war und es hätte mir darum beinahe leid getan. Ich bemerkte, wie er meine Hände auf der Tischplatte begutachtete, aber ich hätte nicht sagen können, was in seinem Kopf vorging, bis er mir lallend berichtete: „Ich wollte mich im Drei Besen mit einer Frau zum Blinddate treffen, aber sie ist nicht gekommen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ ich alle Eleganz fahren, denn Weasleys Satz hatte mir mit der Wucht eines Klatschers gegen das Gesicht geschlagen. Meine Nase schien mir aus dem Hinterkopf zu wachsen und die Lippen irgendwo über dem rechten Ohr hilflos nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Ein Blinddate?" sagte ich stumpf.

„Hm, ich habe auf ihre Kontaktanzeige im Tagespropheten geantwortet, dann haben wir uns Briefe geschrieben. Aber unsere Namen, wie wir aussehen oder was wir machen, haben wir nicht verraten", murmelte er der Tischplatte zu, „sonst haben wir uns so ziemlich alles gesagt. Ich glaube, sie war oft sehr traurig. Ich habe ihr im letzten Brief geschrieben, daß ich sie... lieb habe – und ich habe es gemeint. Aber sie ist nicht gekommen. Ich bin ein blöder Idiot."

Wie Staub bröselten die Worte aus meinem Mund: „Und deshalb haben Sie sich mit Feuerwhiskey besoffen."

„Das waren nicht nur irgendwelche Briefe, das waren Liebesbriefe. Ich weiß kein anderes Wort dafür", wies Weasley mich zurecht, wobei ich eilig nach meinem Bierglas griff, weil mein Hals so trocken war, daß ich ersticken wollte, „ich habe gedacht, daß ich ihr auch was bedeute."

Ich erstickte fast an einem Schlückchen Bier und prustete es panisch zurück ins Glas.

„Sie finden das wohl sehr komisch!" keifte er, „aber ich habe mich...verliebt...Es wäre mir egal, wie sie aussieht. Wenn sie nur gekommen wäre! Ich... bin so enttäuscht, wütend. Mist."

Nein, ich fand es durchaus nicht komisch. Meine Lunge schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug und mein Herz zappelte erschrocken in der Brust. Sie! Sie! „Sie."

„Ja, sie. Fred und George haben mir ihre Anzeige gegeben, die sie aus dem Tagespropheten ausgeschnitten hatten, gemeint, daß sie etwas sein könnte. Am Anfang habe ich das für einen ihrer Witze gehalten, aber ich mochte die Anzeige wirklich."

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Eher wollte ich nackt mit einem Höhlentroll ringen, als mitanzuhören, wie Weasley die Apokalypse zusammenplapperte. Er war Kandidat Nummer Drei. Ihm hatte ich all die vermaledeiten Briefe geschrieben und dabei hatte er mich die ganze Zeit über für eine Frau gehalten, denn er wußte nicht, daß die Anzeige unter der Rubrik ‚Er sucht ihn' erschienen war. Die Zwillinge hatten Weasley übel gelinkt. Ich wünschte mir, auf der Stelle tot umzufallen, aber nichts geschah. Nun war es gewiß nicht so, daß ich nicht mit einer schlimmen Wendung beim Blinddate gerechnet hatte. Ich hätte sogar mit Aberforth Dumbledore oder einem buckligen Zwerg leben können – irgendwie. Von Ron Weasley jedoch, war in meinen Erwägungen niemals auch nur ein rotes Haar präsent gewesen. Er durfte auf keinen Fall herausfinden, wer seine ‚Brieffreundin' in Wahrheit war.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Weasley!" blaffte ich zornig, dann: „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Weasley, denn ich werde das jetzt auch tun. Ich bin es leid, mir Ihr sentimentales Gefasel anhören zu müssen. Belästigen Sie jemand anderen, Granger oder Potter vielleicht."

Bevor ich mich aber meinem schmerzhaften Triumph hingeben konnte, beugte sich freudestrahlend Madam Rosmerta über den Tisch und fragte: „Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?"

Ja! Verschwinde! Wir wollten nichts, daß hieß, ich hätte mir gewünscht meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu zupfen und ein zärtliches ‚_Obliviate'_ in Richtung Weasley zu hauchen, aber es war zu riskant. Sicher wußten seine Familie oder Freunde von seiner Verabredung mit mir. Die Zwillinge - Merlin strafe sie! – würden Ronald unter Garantie nach seinem Treffen befragen und ein Vergessenszauber könnte unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Grundsätzliches vehementes Verleugnen der Wahrheit schien mir die geeignete Taktik zu sein.

Plötzlich reichte Rosmerta ihm ein Klarer-Kopf-Schwämmchen, wohl, weil er so verkniffen dreinschaute, und wir nichts weiter bestellen wollten. Sie empfahl: „Stecken Sie das in Ihren Mund, Mr. Weasley - unter die Zunge, dann können Sie sich weiter mit Professor Snape unterhalten."

Nein! Ich wollte mich aber nicht weiter mit ihm unterhalten! Und noch während ich Rosmerta stumm verfluchte, brütete ich darüber, wie schön Weasley aussah, als er sich das ovale Ding tapsig in den offenen Mund stopfte. Seit wann war ich ein pathetischer Jammerlappen?

„Ich bringe Ihnen gleich ein neues Butterbier", jubilierte Rosmertas Stimme neben meinem Ohr, „und für Mr. Weasley ein Sodawasser. Er ist ein wirklich netter junger Mann." Sie zwinkerte anzüglich.

Das war mir auch schon aufgefallen. Was? „Wovon reden Sie eigentlich?" fauchte ich drohend, aber sie beobachtete interessiert Weasleys Gesicht, da er gerade das Schwämmchen unter seiner Zunge hervorzog.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Weasley kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und brabbelte: „Ähm, nüchtern."

„Es ist erfreulich", säuselte ich, „daß Sie im nüchternen Zustand weniger geschwätzig sind. Als Lehrer in Hogwarts bin ich es zwar gewöhnt mir dummes Zeug anhören zu müssen, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenigstens in meiner Freizeit unbehelligt zu bleiben."

Rosmerta tänzelte herbei und positionierte mit ausladenden Gesten und unter ständigem Lächeln ein Sodawasser und ein neues Bier vor unseren Nasen. Ich hätte sie liebend gern verhext.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts weiter bestellt", staunte Weasley.

Ich bestätigte: „Nein, das hat die Wirtin für uns entschieden", und er blinzelte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um mich nicht anzusehen. Sein Haar schimmerte wie poliertes Metall im Kerzenlicht. Ich kam mir mickrig und häßlich vor.

„Als was arbeiten Sie, Weasley?" fragte ich, weil es mich tatsächlich interessierte. In den Briefen hatten wir nie über unsere Berufe gesprochen.

„Was? Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" Er zuckte nervös.

„Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir antworteten. Welchen Job haben Sie? Oder...?"

„Ich bin ausgebildeter Rettungssanitäter", knirschte er, „aber zur Zeit ohne Anstellung."

„Sieh an!" pfiff ich, „ein Glück, daß ich in den Kämpfen der letzten Jahre nie ernstlich verletzt worden bin." In Wahrheit hatte ich die letzten drei Jahre des Kampfes hinter Hogwarts sicheren Mauern verbracht. Meine Tarnung war mit der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lord aufgedeckt worden. Dumbledore schloß mich praktisch im Schloß ein, weil er glaubte, daß es zu gefährlich für mich sei auf den Straßen. Damals erwachten die Leute aus dem gefälligen Traum, daß gemeinsam mit dem Dunklen Lord das Böse in den Hades fahren würde.

„Ja, ein Glück! Ich hätte Sie nämlich liegenlassen, als Snack für wilde Kreaturen." Er schämte sich für seine Worte.

Anständig bis aufs Mark, dachte ich halb spöttisch, halb stolz.

Obwohl ich Buch über Buch in meinem Lesesessel im Büro verschlungen hatte, während der Phönixorden weiterkämpfte, wußte ich um die entfesselte Gewalt und die unzähligen Opfer dieser letzten drei Jahre.

„Nun, ich vermute, Mr. Potter und Minister Fudge hatten ähnliche Pläne für meinen Lebensabend geschmiedet", spöttelte ich. Fudge suchte damals verzweifelt einen Schuldigen, den personifizierten Satan, den er verurteilen konnte. Eine Bande von Untergrundkämpfern, die unberechenbar und unkoordiniert zuschlugen, allein mit dem Ziel des Tötens, paßten nicht in seine Vorstellungen von der Welt. Die treuen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords konnten nichts mehr verlieren außer ihrem Leben, das ihnen mit seinem Tod theoretisch bereits aberkannt war. Drei Jahre dauerte es, bis die letzten aufgespürt und beseitigt worden waren. Die furchtbarsten Jahre des Krieges.

Ausgerechnet während dieser Zeit war der Junge Rettungssanitäter gewesen. Das erklärte vieles. Es erklärte den nackten Schmerz auf seinem schönen Gesicht. Ich bemühte mich das Thema zu wechseln, um ihm nicht weh zu tun, nicht auf diese Art:

„Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, sucht, soweit mir bekannt ist, ein Kindermädchen für seine zwei Sprößlinge. Vielleicht wäre das eine Arbeit nach Ihrem Geschmack. Andererseits ist Mr. Malfoy sehr wählerisch und wer weiß, was Sie auf dem Kerbholz haben. St. Mungos wird seine Gründe haben, Sie nicht einzustellen. Mr. Malfoy zahlt sehr gut. Vermutlich wären medizinische Kenntnisse sogar von Vorteil, denn er ist etwas paranoid, wenn es um seine Kinder geht. Außerdem sind Sie ein Weasley..."

Er schoß mir zornige Blicke zu.

Mit klebrig süßer Stimme sagte ich:„Was ich meine, ist, daß die Weasleys schon immer ein kinderreiches Zauberergeschlecht waren und..."

„Ich werde nicht Malfoys Kinder hüten", geiferte Weasley.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	6. Severus Snape III

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Betaleserin war wieder die großartige Alraune :)

Ich habe heute einen großzügigen Tag, deshalb poste ich noch den Abschluß des 4. Kapitels.

vs. Goliath: Oh fein, daß du wieder ein Review geschrieben hast. Ein gewisses Maß an Wiederholung ist für das 5. Kapitel (aus Rons Sicht) leider notwendig, aber ich bemühe mich, es so gering wie möglich zu halten. Gleiches gilt auch für das nachfolgende Kapitel. Ursprünglich sollte die Story ja ein recht strenges formales Experiment werden, aber das wäre langweilig und ich denke, deine und Malinas Kritik ist berechtigt. Ein bißchen an Wiederholung sei mir vergeben ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 4 (III): Severus Snape**

Rote Flecken glühten auf seinen Wangen und der Stirn. So rasch aber, wie seine Wut gekommen war, verflüchtigte sie sich auch. Unter zusammengeknitterten Augenbrauen hypnotisierte er den Tisch, in einer bezaubernden Mischung aus Scham und verletztem Stolz. Ich lächelte, weil ich auf ihm spielen konnte wie ein Musiker auf einem Instrument. Ich zupfte mit Worten an den Saiten und er brachte die erstaunlichsten Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht hervor.

Als er kurz den Kopf drehte, um in mein Gesicht zu spähen, fand er das Lächeln und brabbelte darauf wunderlich vor sich hin. Die Minuten verflogen, rauschten an mir vorüber, während ich mich mühte, seine Augen nicht zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile übermannte ihn die Neugier und er fragte aufgeregt, ob es stimme, daß Malfoy alleinerziehender Vater sei.

Ich bejahte es. Wenn ich allerdings mit einem schadenfrohen Gesicht gerechnet hatte, so wurde ich enttäuscht, denn er brummte zwar erstaunt, aber keineswegs hämisch.

Seine Briefe wüteten in meiner Erinnerung und wie im Nebel, tastete ich mich durch die Zeit. Gleich einem Leuchtturm funkelte sein rotes Haar als Warnsignal. Ich steuerte darauf zu, berauscht, wie ein Seemann vom Sirenenlied. Im Grunde hatte ich von Anfang an gewußt, daß ich an den Klippen zerbrechen müßte. Ich konnte nicht gehen.

„Ist es wirklich so blöd sich in eine Unbekannte zu verlieben?" preßte er unglücklich hervor.

Wahrscheinlich war es das dämlichste was er und ich je getan hatten. Statt dessen fauchte ich: „Was weiß ich. Klug ist es jedenfalls nicht."

„Als hätten Sie nie blöde Sachen gemacht",

„Bitte?"

„Na", schnappte er, „immerhin können Sie die Geschichte von heute Abend noch Ihren Enkeln erzählen, ich meine, wie blöd Weasleys sind. Natürlich haben Sie das eh seit Jahren gewußt..."

Ganz sicher nicht! Ich würde den Abend irgendwo tief in meinem Bewußtsein vergraben und beten, daß er niemals zurück an die Oberfläche fände.

„Ich habe keine Kinder", seufzte ich, „aber ich werde es meinem Haustier erzählen. James, mein Laborhamster, wird entzückt sein."

Ich fragte ihn, weshalb er nicht mehr als Sanitäter arbeite, obwohl ich wußte, daß es ihm weh tun würde. Vielleicht fragte ich auch, weil ich wußte, daß es weh täte. Er blieb mir die Antwort schuldig und starrte statt dessen auf einen häßlichen goldgerahmten Spiegel an der Wand, so daß ich billige Witze auf seine Kosten riß, nur damit er mich wieder anschaute.

„Haben Sie mal in den Spiegel gesehen?" begehrte Weasley zu wissen.

Gab er mir jetzt zu verstehen, daß ich ein häßlicher, alter Kerl war? Ich wollte es nicht hören, nicht aus seinem Mund. Der pulsierende Muskel in meinem Brustkorb wurde klein und hart wie ein Pflaumenkern. Ich grollte: „Ich bin kein Schönling wie Gilderoy Lockhart."

„So hab' ich das nicht gemeint!", krähte er entsetzt, „ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mal in den Spiegel Nerhegeb geschaut haben."

Wie? Er hatte es nicht gesagt, nicht gemeint. Ich war den Klippen der Wahrheit schon gefährlich nah gekommen.

„Ja", seufzte ich. Vor vielen Jahren hatte ich einen Blick in den Spiegel riskiert und einen großen Zauberer erkannt, der ich nicht war.

„Ich auch", stammelte er, „ich frage mich, ob ich noch dasselbe sehen würde."

Hell wie ein Blitz durchzuckte mich die Erkenntnis, daß ich vielleicht sein Gesicht erblicken würde und zynisch schlug ich vor: „Inzwischen würden Sie sicher die heißverehrte Briefschreiberin sehen."

„Und wenn schon! Was interessiert mich Ihre Meinung?" maulte er.

Die Ereignisse zuckten vor meinen Augen auf und verschwanden, aber ich saß noch immer starr auf meinem Platz unfähig zu gehen. Irgendwann torkelte Trewlaney vollkommen betunken zur Tür herein und jaulte über ihren untreuen Liebhaber. Immerhin hatte sie überhaupt einen gehabt. Was sollte ich denn sagen? Was sollte ein schwuler Ex-Todesser sagen, der über ein paar Liebesbriefe mit Harry Potters bestem Kumpel Weasley nie hinauskommen würde, weil eben der ihn für eine Frau gehalten hatte. Also worüber zum Teufel regte sich Trewlaney eigentlich auf!

Weasley war für einen wirren Moment der Ansicht, daß Trewlaney seine Brieffreundin gewesen sein könnte. Ich schwankte zwischen einem Herzinfarkt und einem Lachanfall. Schließlich prusteten wir beide gemeinsam vor Lachen und er verkündete mit geröteten Wangen: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich mal mit Ihnen in einer Kneipe sitzen würde –und reden."

„Ach!" säuselte ich bittersüß, „Was haben Sie denn gedacht, was wir tun würden?"

Das war der Augenblick gewesen, an dem ich hätte schweigen sollen.

Angst, Schrecken und tausend andere Emotionen leuchteten aus seinen Augen. Er hatte die Wahrheit erkannt. Fast wartete ich darauf, seine Faust im Gesicht zu spüren, aber er murmelte nur: „Ich muß jetzt gehen. Ähm, es ist schon spät. Wiedersehen!" Dann hastete er nach draußen. Ich atmete und atmete und fühlte mich dennoch erstickt, panisch. Ich warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch, wankte zurück zum Schloß, ohne jede Erinnerung an den Weg.

In meinen Gemächern, als ich endlich im Schlaf versank, war es ein unerquicklicher, angstvoller Schlaf, aus dem ich bald gewaltsam hochschreckte, bald zitternd die Lider einen spaltbreit öffnete, zu zerschlagen, um wachzubleiben, zu wund, um zu schlafen.

Ich zerwühlte die Laken und war so klebrig von Schweiß, daß mir der Stoff an Rücken und Beinen anhing. Wie im Fieber warf ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere, meine Gliedmaßen waren mir schrecklich bewußt wie lange Tentakel, die schmierig über Kissen und Matratze strichen. Sein schönes Gesicht starrte mich aus wirren Träumen an, höhnisch und liebevoll, haßerfüllt und zärtlich. Er hatte meine Gedanken gelähmt, die nurmehr vor ihm katzbuckelten und das eigene Elend beweinten.

Meine Selbstbeherrschtheit und mein strenger Verstand waren mir abhanden gekommen, ersäuft in einem Gefühl, dessen ich mich nicht für fähig gehalten hatte.

Aber so geschah es, wenn man sich Träumen und Spinnereien hingab. Enttäuschung. Aus solchen Gefühlen war mancher Todesser geboren worden. Mich erstaunte, daß ich noch immer nicht darüber hinweg sei, daß ich wohl ein Leben lang nicht davon loskäme.

Als die blasse Morgensonne nach meinem Bett griff, zwang ich mich, aufzustehen.

Ich fläzte mich so wie ich war in den Sessel hinter meinem Schreibtisch und starrte Löcher in die Luft, bis ein neugieriger Hauself zum Putzen erschien. Winky glotzte meine strubbelige, ungewaschene Gestalt an, worauf ich wutentbrannt ein Glas voller Blutegel vom Schreibtisch griff und nach ihr warf. Sie quiekte entsetzt und verschwand. Hauptsächlich verachtete ich Hauselfen, weil sie geborene Diener waren und nicht einmal Anstalten machten, ihren Status zu hinterfragen. Häßliche Viecher, die sich ihren Herren und Herrinnen andienten, eben weil sie nichts anderes konnten. Egoismus war ein unverständliches Konzept für sie, deshalb waren Hauselfen nicht fähig, aus Tücke gehorsam zu sein, aus reiner Bosheit zu betrügen, oder sich ihrer selbst willen zu rächen. Immerhin konnte ich mir erfolgreich einreden, mich anzubiedern, mich zu unterwerfen, weil ich ein Egoist sei.

Falls McGonagall oder Dumbledore es wagten ihre Köpfe durch den Türspalt zu schieben, würde ich sie zum Teufel hexen; wenigstens redete ich mir auch das ein.

Den ganzen Tag aber ließ sich keine Seele bei mir blicken, auch den folgenden Sonntag nicht. Ich tigerte durch meine Räume. Wie konnte mir eine derartige Groteske passieren? Was dachte Ronald gerade? Wie sollte ich morgen die Tür nach draußen öffnen? Sein Name müsse auf mein Gesicht geritzt sein, fürchtete ich. Man würde es sehen!

In der Nacht zum Montag kehrte mein Verstand zurück. Ich schrubbte mir den Gestank der Verzweiflung, eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Urin und Verwahrlosung, vom Körper, trimmte mein Haar in geordnete Form zurück und schlurfte grimmig in die Halle zum Frühstück. McGonagall grüßte mich mit einem erschöpften Lächeln. Über die Blinddates verlor sie kein Wort, jedoch flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, daß Professor Trewlaney sich Freitagnacht besinnungslos getrunken habe.

Bevor Trewlaney dann zusammengebrochen sei, habe sie Hausmeister Filch und Professor Flitwick belästigt, als beide ihren Heiratsantrag dankend ablehnten.

„Poppy mußte sie wiederbeleben, die arme Seele", seufzte McGonagall. „Sie ist jetzt für eine Weile in St. Mungos, um sich auszuruhen. Wir hätten ihr mehr Beachtung schenken sollen."

Ich wußte keine Antwort. Trewlaney. Besinnungslos. Ich hatte sie im _Drei Besen_ gesehen.

„Es tut mir leid", schniefte sie ohne genau zu erklären, was ihr eigentlich leid tat. „Der Direktor sieht sich nach einer Ersatzlehrerin um."

„Was ist mit Firenze?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er hat sich wieder mit seinem Volk versöhnt, es wäre nicht gut, in alten Wunden zu stochern."

„Ja." Ihr Gesicht war kreideweiß mit blauen Schatten unter den Augen. Voll roher Genugtuung erkannte ich, daß nicht ich allein ein höllisches Wochenende ohne Schlaf durchlebt hatte. Seit wann scherte es McGonagall, was mit Trewlaney geschah?

„Betty Beaumont", sagte sie, „ hat dem Direktor eine befreundete Wahrsagerin empfohlen. Er spricht gerade mit der Frau in seinem Büro. Soviel ich weiß ist sie Muggel, oder wenigstens ein Squib."

„Die kleine Beaumont aus Hufflepuff ist mit Wahrsagern befreundet?" fragte ich erstaunt.

„Es scheint so, Severus", lächelte McGonagall müde.

Keine Viertelstunde später, betrat der Direktor die Große Halle und ein dünnes Zigeunermädchen in zu großen Kleidern schlotterte ängstlich neben ihm her.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Severus. Guten Morgen, Minerva", trällerte er. „Diese junge Dame an meiner Seite ist Miss Angelica Nightingale. Sie wird unsere liebe Sybill vertreten, solange es nötig sein wird."

Alle in der Halle begafften sie neugierig und die Frau schob in einer Mischung aus Trotz und Stolz das Kinn nach vorn; dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich.

„Der finstere Mann!" hauchte sie erschrocken.

Dumbledore rollte die Augen und sagte: „Das ist unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Snape." Er lief mit ihr den gesamten Lehrertisch entlang und stellte ihr alle Kollegen vor, aber ich spürte, wie ihr Blick häufig zu mir huschte. Auf eine weitere Irre mehr kam es in dieser Schule nicht an. Ich würgte mein Frühstück herunter und dachte an Ronalds Gesicht, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt und benommen vor Enttäuschung aus der Halle stolperte.

Die Woche verging in Anfällen aus Wut, Schmerz und Selbstmitleid. Ich war nicht konzentriert, weshalb mehr Kessel explodierten als nötig, aber niemand wurde verletzt und niemand fragte, was mit mir los sei. Manchmal begegnete ich der neuen Lehrerin, Professor Nightingale, in den Gängen. Für eine einfache kleine Frau war sie ziemlich furchteinflößend, weil sie etwas zu wissen schien und in meinem Gesicht nach den Details forschte. McGonagall meinte, das Mädchen sei vielleicht in mich verliebt. Gott bewahre! Am Freitag Nachmittag, als ich trübsinnig im Büro saß und mich vor der Freizeit gruselte, schneite Lupin herein, um eine Ration Wolfsbann abzuholen und zu allem Überfluß steckte auch Nightingale ihren Kopf durch die Tür. Sie beäugte Lupin und mich scharf, während wir kurze, beiläufige Sätze wechselten, dann drängelte sie sich zwischen uns, schubste Lupin zur Seite.

„Oh, Professor Snape, ich dachte, Sie...", polterte die Frau und geriet ins Stocken, als überlege sie, warum sie genau hier war. Lupin blinzelte sie verdattert an, worauf ihn ein vernichtender Blick von ihr traf. Er verzog sich mit einem Wink nach draußen.

„Sie könnten mir mal Ihren Hamster zeigen."

„Was!"

„Na ja, Sie haben doch einen Hamster als Haustier. Das hat man mir erzählt. Ich mag Hamster gerne. Würden Sie ihn mir zeigen?" Sie lächelte süßlich und _falsch._

„Verschwinden Sie, Nightingale. Mein Laborhamster geht Sie nichts an."

„Laborhamster!" kreischte sie triumphierend. „Bringen Sie das arme Tier denn regelmäßig zum Tierarzt?"

„Was?"

„Tierarzt", betonte sie maliziös.

„Nein. Und jetzt verziehen Sie sich!"

Aber Nightingale zog es vor in meinem Privatleben herumzustöbern: „Wer war der Mann eben?"

„Was geht Sie das an?" flüsterte ich.

„Der ist nichts für Sie", schnappte die Frau brüsk, „das können Sie mir glauben."

Mir dröhnte alles Blut im Kopf und ich schrie: „RAUS!"

Nightingale raste mit käsigem Gesicht aus dem Büro. Mein Leben war die Hölle. McGonagalls Liebestheorie stimmte also. Ich erinnerte mich an den Abend mit Ronald, an seine Briefe, die ich in einem Wutanfall zu Asche verkohlt hatte, und mir quollen Tränen aus den Augen.

Professor Nightingale sah ich beim Abendessen wenige Stunden später. In ihrem schrill bunten Kleid wirkte sie verloren und unnahbar. Sie massakrierte ein Würstchen auf ihrem Teller, wobei sie Flüche murmelte und mir listige Blicke zuschoß. Nach dem Essen lauerte sie mir in den Gängen auf. Den Rücken an eine dunkle Wand gelehnt, sagte sie: „Manchmal muß man etwas riskieren, um zu gewinnen."

Ich knurrte nur.

„Gehen Sie morgen mit mir ins _Drei Besen_! Ich habe gehört, es soll dort sehr nett sein."

„Hören Sie auf damit, Nightingale. Sie machen sich lächerlich."

„Oh. Bin ich das nicht schon längst?" fragte sie spitz. „Ich bin die meisten Jahre meines Lebens lächerlich gewesen, man gewöhnt sich schrecklich schnell daran."

„Bitte", zischte ich, „es hat keinen Sinn."

„Das können sie nicht wissen!" protestierte das Mädchen mit rotglühenden Wangen. „Man darf eine Chance nicht einfach wegwerfen. Glück ist nicht selbstverständlich."

In welch ein absurdes Gespräch war ich da hineingeraten? Sollte ich auf ihrem Herz herumtrampeln, wie das Schicksal vor einer Woche auf meins gestampft ist? Ehe ich wußte, was ich tat, purzelten die Worte aus meinem Mund: „Ich bin schwul."

Sie beäugte mich unsicher. „Wirklich?"

„Ja", grollte ich, „das ist eine Tatsache."

Ich war unsicher wie sie reagieren würde, aber sie blieb still. Statt eines Gefühlsausbruchs, rieb sie sich nachdenklich das Kinn und lächelte mich milde an, als sei ich ein harmloser Dummschwätzer.

„Wir treffen uns also morgen um Zwanzig Uhr im _Drei Besen_", bestimmte sie und stolzierte davon. Sie rief mir noch zu: „Und bringen Sie den Hamster mit", bevor sie um eine Ecke verschwand.

Was hatte ich nur falsch gemacht? Ich wollte sterben.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	7. Ron Weasley I

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

1. Meine Betaleserin war wieder die wunderbare Alraune.

2. Vielen Dank an vs. Goliath und Malina für ihre Reviews, die mir ein wirklicher Ansporn sind..

3. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 5 (I): Ron Weasley**

„Madam Nightingale kennt Ihre Zukunft", verkündete ein Pappschild in giftgrünen Buchstaben.

Vor dem Zelt, auf einem Klapphocker saß eine ältere Frau, eine Zigarre rauchend. Warum Harry bei ihrem Anblick in Begeisterung verfiel, war mir unklar. Erst recht, wenn man bedachte, daß vor dem Wahrsagerzelt nebenan eine große Blonde mit, äh..., also eine große Blonde saß. Madam Nightingale hatte krauses, feuerrot gefärbtes Haar und spähte aus verkniffenen Augen zu uns hoch.

„Guten Tag, meine Herren", qualmte sie, „Sie möchten einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen?"

Harry nickte enthusiastisch.

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Bitte gehen Sie schon einmal ins Zelt. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

Im Zelt war es muffig und düster, überall in den Ecken brannten Räucherstäbchen, so daß man die Luft mit dem Messer hätte zerschneiden können. Ein abgewetzter Tisch und drei Stühle standen im Zentrum. Harry grinste breit, als Madam Nightingale hustend zu uns hinkte. Ihre Hüfte oder das linke Bein mußten krank sein, denn sie zog es nach.

„Nehmen Sie doch ruhig Platz" krächzte sie wie ein Rabe und hievte sich schwerfällig auf den einzelnen Stuhl uns gegenüber. Dann eröffnete sie ein Prusten, Husten und Röcheln, daß mir angst und bange wurde. Ächzend und speiend wankte sie zurück zum Zelteingang. Wahrscheinlich hatte das ganze Räucherzeug über die Jahre hinweg ihre Lunge zerfressen.

Harry und ich hörten sie kurz darauf hinter dem Stoff zu uns durchrufen, daß sie sich entschuldige und an ihrer statt, die äußerst talentierte Gehilfin, Angelica, für uns den Blick in die Zukunft unternehmen würde.

Eine kleine Gestalt huschte durch den Lichtkegel des Eingangs, dann wurde es wieder schummerig.

Das Mädchen guckte mich streng an. Ein langer geflochtener Zopf aus schwarzem Haar hing an ihrem Rücken herab. Sie war pickelig und dünn.

„Äh, ...hallo", stammelte Harry neben mir, aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Für ein Mädchen war sie ziemlich unheimlich. Bewegungslos wie eine Sphinx, oder eine Statue, stand sie im Zelteingang und starrte mich an – aus kleinen, schwarzen Augen. Dann schlurfte sie zum Tisch herüber, ließ sich lustlos auf den Stuhl plumpsen und glotzte mich nunmehr direkt über die Tischplatte hinweg an.

Sie rezitierte gelangweilt: „Willkommen in Madam Nightingales Zelt. Wir bieten Ihnen zahlreiche Serviceleistungen wie etwa Handlesen, Kartenlegen, die Erstellung Ihres persönlichen Horoskops oder den Blick in die Kristallkugel." Sie blinzelte zu Harry hinüber, dann fingerte sie nach einer Streichholzschachtel auf dem Tisch und zündete _noch ein_ Räucherstäbchen an – mitten unter unseren Nasen.

„Für welche Möglichkeit möchten Sie sich entscheiden, um Ihre Zukunft zu erfahren?" fragte sie.

Mir schossen Tränen in die Augen, Harry hustete, aber das Mädchen schien gegen den Rauch immun zu sein.

„Die..., äch, Kristallkugel", ächzte Harry.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und schlenderte zu einem Schränkchen aus dunklem Holz, das neben dem Zelteingang stand. Das Ding sah aus als hätte jemand mit wenig handwerklichem Geschick es gezimmert. Die Türscharniere quietschten beim Öffnen, doch erstaunlicherweise fiel das Schränkchen nicht in sich zusammen. Mit vorsichtigen Handgriffen angelte sie die Kristallkugel mitsamt Ständer heraus und schlich zu uns zurück.

Alles im Zelt wirkte alt und notdürftig geflickt. Das Kleid des Mädchens war vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren modern gewesen. Wie viele Frauen es vor ihr getragen hatten, war schwer zu beurteilen, aber es war ihr viel zu groß. Ich dachte, sie könnte entweder über den Saum stürzen, oder das Kleid rutschte ihr einfach von den Schultern. Harry warf mir einen hilflosen Blick zu. Reich wurde man bei der Arbeit als Wahrsagerin auf Jahrmärkten für Muggel offensichtlich nicht.

Nachdem sie die Kugel ruppig in der Mitte des Tisches aufgestellt hatte – Harrys Blick war auch ihr nicht entgangen -, setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und fragte scharf: „Wer möchte anfangen?"

„Er", sagte ich schnell, bevor Harry mir zuvorkommen konnte, dabei pikste ich meinen Finger in seine Schulter.

Er lächelte gequält.

Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Begeisterung für Muggel-Wahrsager abrupt geendet. Ich habe ihm gleich gesagt, wir sollten zu der hübschen Blonden im Nachbarzelt gehen, aber er wollte ja unbedingt hierher.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre beiden Hände", schnappte sie, ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Unsicher streckte er die Arme vor sich in die Luft, bis sie ihn schroff zurechtwies: „Auf die Kugel legen."

Meine Augen brannten teuflisch und ich hoffte sie würde kein neues Räucherdings anbrennen. Ihr Blick huschte von der Kristallkugel zu mir und wieder zurück zur Kugel.

Als nächstes zupfte sie mit spitzen Fingern Harrys Hände von der Kugel, beugte sich nach vorn und starrte in das Glas.

Draußen vorm Zelt hustete sich Madam Nightingale einen Lungenflügel aus.

Nach fünf Minuten totaler Stille fuhr der Kopf des Mädchens in die Höhe und sie musterte Harry entsetzt. Er grinste listig: „Und? Ich habe doch sicher ein langes Leben?"

„Ja", nickte sie verunsichert, „ich denke schon."

Harry boxte mir mit übertriebener Freude in die Schulter und zwinkerte, daß es aussah wie ein Krampf im Augenlid. Keine Sekunde später räucherten zwei weitere Stäbchen auf dem Tisch. Ich konnte ihr Gesicht kaum erkennen, weil ein dicker Nebel im Zelt waberte.

„Die Kristallkugel", informierte sie Harry geschäftsmäßig, „prophezeit Ihnen ein langes und glückliches Leben."

„Wie sieht es mit der Liebe aus?" hustete er.

„Gut."

„Wow."

„Jetzt machen Sie doch endlich die Räucherkerzen aus! Ich ersticke gleich dran", wetterte ich, weil ich den Qualm nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muß."

Ich hörte sie aufstehen und die Stäbchen in eine andere Ecke des Zelts tragen. Es zischte, als sie die Dinger in einem Wassereimer löschte. Der Nebel verzog sich langsam vom Tisch, so daß man ihr dunkles Gesicht wieder sehen konnte. Sie war die schlechteste Wahrsagerin, die ich mir vorstellen konnte, und noch dazu gruselig. Sie glotzte mich verkniffen an. Harry summte zufrieden vor sich hin. Ihm reichte es aus, ein langes Leben prophezeit zu bekommen, selbst wenn das Mädchen es gar nicht wirklich wußte. Muggel-Wahrsager erzählten einem, was man hören wollte. Mit dieser Begründung hatte er mich in ihr Zelt geschleift. Nun, wenigstens hatte einer von uns seinen Spaß.

Genervt patschte ich meine Hände kurz auf die Kugel und zog sie dann wieder zurück. Das Mädchen schob den Unterkiefer zornig nach vorn, sagte aber nichts, sondern blickte in die Kugel. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln verbog ihre Lippen. Harry klopfte mir aufmunternd auf den Rücken, er lachte.

Sie blinzelte zu ihm auf, bevor sie mit roten Wangen weiter in den Glasball stierte.

Hämisch dachte ich, daß auch Drachen einen Schwachpunkt haben. Wie Harry es anstellte, alle merkwürdigen Frauen auf der Welt in seinen Bann zu schlagen, war mir ein Rätsel.

„Ooooh", hauchte sie plötzlich an die Kugel gewandt, dann verschluckte sie sich an der eigenen Spucke.

„Und? Was sagt die Kristallkugel über meine Zukunft?" wollte ich wissen.

„Das wußten Sie schon, bevor Sie hierher kamen, um über mich und Madam Nightingale zu lachen."

Hä? Harry grunzte ungläubig.

Was? Äh, meinte sie damit, daß sie mir erzählen würde, was ich hören wollte?

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, he?" monierte ich.

Das Mädchen stierte verächtlich an meinem Ohr vorbei ins Nichts.

Mir wurde die Situation lästig und ich murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht was passieren wird, OK."

Ihr Kopf schnellte nach vorn und die Lippen kräuselten sich bedrohlich, als sie mir mit unerträglicher Langsamkeit, jedes Wort exquisit betonend, den ersten Satz der Prophezeiung aufsagte: „Zwischen Sommer und Winter keimt das Gefühl jenseits der Träume."

„Aha", bollerte ich, während Harry freudig gluckste.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Mr. Weasley", zischte sie mich an und nestelte am Ausschnitt ihres Kleides, das über die Schulter schlabberte.

Ich fuhr zusammen. Woher kannte sie meinen Namen?

„Welches Gefühl keimt denn im Herbst?" erkundigte sich Harry übertrieben eifrig.

Sie ignorierte ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und erst nach einigen Sekunden antwortete sie schnoddrig: „Liebe. Ich rede von der Liebe." Ihre Fingerspitzen trommelten auf der Tischplatte, ehe sie fortfuhr. „ Der finstere Mann ist Ihnen vorbestimmt."

Harry und ich blinzelten verständnislos.

„Öhm, ich denke, Ron soll sich verlieben. Wieso muß er dann plötzlich sterben? ...Wegen dem finsteren Mann und so."

Die Wahrsagerin glubschte ebenso verständnislos zu uns zurück, dann warf sie den Kopf dramatisch in den Nacken und grunzte abfällig zur Zeltdecke hinauf. „Wann habe ich gesagt, daß der finstere Mann ihn umbringt?" stöhnte sie.

Wir schwiegen vorsichtshalber.

„Ich habe gesagt, daß er sich in den Mann verlieben wird, daß er ihn heiraten und glücklich werden wird. Vom einem Gemetzel weiß ich nichts."

Was? „Was?" donnerte ich, „ich soll einen Kerl heiraten? Du spinnst wohl!"

„Nein", widersprach sie, „ich spinne nicht."

Harrys Blick zuckte alarmiert zwischen mir und dem Mädchen hin und her; er packte mich vorsorglich am Arm.

„Sie wissen, daß ich nicht spinne, weil Sie ihn längst in Ihren Träumen gesehen haben, so wie Sie die Toten gesehen haben. Ich erkenne einen Seher, wenn er vor mir steht, Mr. Weasley."

Ich zitterte. Wenn die Peitschende Weide mir einen Ast über die Rübe gezogen hätte, wäre mir besser zumute gewesen.

„Ich bin vielleicht so magisch wie eine Wurstsemmel, aber wahrsagen _kann_ ich und ich verdiene mein Geld mit ehrlicher Arbeit", schnaubte sie. „Sie lieben ihn, auch wenn Sie davon noch nichts wissen. Und Sie werden sich an die Vorstellung gewöhnen. Es ist nicht gesund für einen Seher, die Gabe zu verleugnen, noch weniger gesund ist es, sich gegen das Schicksal zu wehren, wenn es bereits vorausgesagt ist."

„Ruhe!" krächzte Harry und fragte: „Du bist doch nicht wirklich ein Seher?"

„Nein."

„Du hast auch keine..., äh, prophetischen Träume?"

„Nein."

„Gut", befahl er, „damit hat sich die Sache erledigt. Ron ist kein Hellseher und wird keinen Kerl heiraten. Wir danken für Ihre Dienste."

„Als ob Sie das bestimmen könnten!" geiferte das Mädchen, dann fügte sie versöhnlicher hinzu: „es ist doch ein glückliches Schicksal. Dagegen muß man sich doch nicht wehren." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete tief ein und polterte: „Bei Ihnen konnte ich gar nichts in der Kugel erkennen. Nur Nebel. Aber bei ihm", - sie zeigte auf mich -, „bin ich ganz sicher. Er weiß es."

„Blödsinn!" schrie ich.

Sie ließ die Schultern hängen, nahm die Kugel vom Tisch und schleppte sie zurück zum Holzschränkchen.

„Fein", murmelte sie.

Wutentbrannt stürmte ich aus dem Zelt. Harry wetzte mir nach, bis das Mädchen streng rief: „Die Bezahlung."

Er drehte um, stopfte ihr Geld in die dürre Faust und anschließend verschwanden wir vom Jahrmarkt.

„Die hatte vielleicht Haare auf den Zähnen", staunte Harry, derweil er neben mir her schlurfte. Ich konnte nichts sagen, oder hätte gleich beim ersten Wort würgen müssen. Den restlichen Weg liefen wir schweigend.

Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Von zehn Hellsehern auf dem Muggel-Jahrmarkt, zerrte mich Harry in das einzige Zelt in dem eine echte Wahrsagerin arbeitete. Niemand sonst wußte von den Träumen. _Niemand_, der noch lebte.

Ich hatte komische Träume, aber das passierte den Leuten doch andauernd, da war nichts Schlimmes bei. Ein Alptraum jede Nacht machte mich noch lange nicht zum Seher und es war doch besser geworden, seit ich den Sanitäterberuf an den Nagel gehängt hatte.

Die ganze Zeit über schoß Harry mir merkwürdige Blicke zu, bis ich – wir waren schon fast daheim - fragte: „Was ist? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa an den Scheiß, den die Verrückte erzählt hat?" Er zuckte vage mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht schwul", brummte ich, obwohl ich nicht an diesen Teil ihrer Worte dachte, „ich meine, das wäre irgendwie gegen die Natur." Hatte ich Tote gesehen?

Harry zeterte plötzlich: „Und was ist mit Professor Lupin?"

„Na ja, bei ihm ist das was anderes. Er ist in Ordnung, sicher hat das mit dem Werwolfbiß zu tun."

Er stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß, murmelte irgendwas und schnappte: „Benimm dich nicht wie ein Arsch!"

„Tue ich ja gar nicht."

„Doch. Du bist also nicht schwul, aber wie kam sie darauf, daß du ein Seher bist?"

Jeder hatte Alpträume im Krieg, träumte von Toten. „Pah, woher soll ich das wissen. Zuviel Weihrauch inhaliert?"

Harry lachte. Er war so anständig den Vorfall auf dem Jahrmarkt zu verschweigen, als wir zurück in den Fuchsbau kamen. Meine Mutter freute sich jedesmal ein Bein aus, wenn Harry uns besuchte. Sie flog ihm um den Hals und betüddelte ihn die ganze Zeit, wohingegen Ginny nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, seit er sich von ihr getrennt hatte, sondern es vorzog in ihrem Zimmer zu brüten, solange er im Haus war.

„Und Ihr Zwei? Hattet Ihr Spaß auf dem Jahrmarkt?" fragte sie.

Harry antwortete: „Oh, es war toll", aber ich konnte nur unglaubwürdig dazu nicken.

„Du siehst ein bißchen blaß aus, Ron mein Spätzchen." Sie schleifte mich in die Küche und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl. „Du hast sicher Hunger", vermutete sie, wobei sie über meinen Kopf strich. Immer wenn sie dieses Gesicht machte, dachte sie an Percy.

Fred und George waren auch da. Sie schoben mir eine Kontaktanzeige aus dem Tagespropheten unter die Nase, damit ich sie mir mal ansähe.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	8. Ron Weasley II

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

1. Vielen Dank an meine liebe Betaleserin Alraune.

2. Weiterhin vielen Dank an vs. Goliath und Malina für ihre Reviews.

Eine Aufklärung in Sachen Angelica Nightingale wird es geben, aber dies dauert noch etwas ;)

**Das Blinddate**

Von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 5 (II): Ron Weasley**

Ich stopfte die Kontaktanzeige mürrisch in meine Tasche, Freds und Georges enttäuschte Gesichter ignorierend. Nach Harrys feudal fehlgeschlagener Idee, zum Spaß auf einen Muggel-Jahrmarkt zu gehen, fehlten mir die Nerven, mich mit ihren Scherzen zu befassen. Meine Mutter tafelte Kaffee und Kuchen auf, sogar Ginny stieg erhaben aus ihrem Zimmer zu uns herab und setzte sich an die Ecke vom Tisch, die am weitesten von Harry entfernt war, und die Zwillinge kicherten und witzelten pausenlos über das Verhalten der beiden, bis sie von Mum einen Rüffel bekamen. Keinen Augenblick später, beschwerte sich Ginny über mich, weil ich wie ein Schwein fressen würde. Vielen Dank auch, grollte ich und würgte demonstrativ barbarisch ein weiteres Stück Kuchen runter, bis ich beinahe platzte. Sie warf Harry und mir giftige Blicke zu, dann sackten ihre Schultern plötzlich nach vorn, als hätte man die Luft aus ihr herausgelassen und sie wurde wieder still. Jeder wußte, daß sie Harry immer noch lieb hatte, sogar Harry selbst. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten die zwei geheiratet und wären für den Rest ihres Lebens zusammengeblieben, aber ich mischte mich nicht mehr ein, nicht nach dem, was ich mit Percy gemacht hatte. Warum Harry nicht mit ihr zusammensein wollte, war mir völlig unbegreiflich, ich fand, sie paßten perfekt. Ginny war das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte, aber irgendwie war er zu dämlich, es zu begreifen.

Die anderen nagten lustlos an ihren Kuchenstücken, bis Fred verkündete, daß sie eine neue Erfindung für ihren Laden hätten – Prophetenkekse. Kaum hatte er das Wort ausgesprochen, quiekte ich erschrocken und Harry hatte einen Kopf wie eine Tomate auf den Schultern sitzen. Zu unserem Glück interpretieren die Zwillinge diese Reaktion, als überschäumende Begeisterung und kamen nicht auf darauf, genauer nachzufragen.

"Diese Kekse sind ein ganz großer Coup, Harry", schwärmte Fred, während er in seiner Tasche wühlte, um kurz darauf eine winzige Oblate herauszuziehen, die unappetitlich braun aussah, "damit machen wir ein Vermögen. Du ißt einfach einen Keks und schon sprudelt dir eine Prophezeiung aus dem Mund, der absolute Wahnsinn."

"Der absolute Wahnsinn", wiederholte George grinsend, aber Harry linste verstört in meine Richtung, als ob er vermutete, daß die Zwillinge Prophetenkekse an mich verfüttert hätten, nach allem, was die schnippische Eule im Zelt gesagt hatte. Dann starteten sie eine Vorführung, an der Harry teilnehmen mußte, allerdings kauten sie allesamt ziemlich hochbeinig auf ihren Keksen herum, die ganz offensichtlich erbärmlich schmeckten. George nuschelte mit vollem Mund: "Am Geschmag muschen mir noch arbeiden."

Mit Entsetzten starrte ich die drei an, doch als sie anfingen sinnloses Zeug zu brabbeln, entspannte ich mich. Fred tremolierte so was wie: Grim, Grimm, Grimmm. Wasser sprudelt naß. Feucht. Äh...",

Harry rezitierte irgendein Kochrezept, in dem viel Knoblauch vorkam, und George faselte von einer Meisterschaft im Akkordeonspielen, auf der ich den ersten Platz belegen würde. Ginny, Mum und ich grölten vor Lachen. Die Kekse könnten Trelawney arbeitslos machen. Eine Prophetenkeks-Prophezeiung wäre mir vorher im Zelt auch lieber gewesen.

Am Abend dann, als Harry, Fred und George gegangen waren und sich der Rest der Familie in seine Zimmer verkrümelt hatte, brütete ich über den Geschehnissen vom Jahrmarkt.

Fein, ich hatte meine Arbeit als Sanitäter wegen den Alpträumen aufgeben müssen, aber danach ging es mir besser. Es hatte geholfen. Wenn ich ein echter Seher wäre, hätten die Alpträume doch nicht einfach aufgehört. Es waren ganz gewöhnliche Träume, vom Streß ausgelöst, von der nervlichen Belastung. Viele meiner Kollegen waren auf dem Zahnfleisch gegangen, auch wenn sie es nicht zugaben. Teufel, wir waren Azubis! Die Alpträume, in denen man nicht wußte, ob man die Menschen leiden sah, die man vor wenigen Stunden behandelt hatte, oder ob man die von morgen sah, weil man sich davor fürchtete- bestimmt war ich nicht der Einzige, der sie hatte.

Hermines Idee, als Tierheiler zu arbeiten, hatte mich gewissermaßen vorm Wahnsinn gerettet. Na ja, nicht ganz. Seit ich in der Gartenlaube meiner Eltern die Haustiere von Zauberern hätschelte, träumte ich nicht mehr von Schreienden und Sterbenden, dafür von Bonenfants Eulendamen, die die erotische Ausstrahlung von Phönixen debattierten oder ähnlichem. Immerhin bewies solcher Kram, daß ich eventuell durchgedreht, aber keineswegs ein Seher war.

Hatte diese Angelica über Percy gesprochen? Hatte sie ihn gemeint? Woher? Niemand wußte, was ich Percy damals erzählt hatte. Der Irrsinn puckerte hinter meinen Augen. Ich konnte nicht still sein, mußte laufen.

Nachdem ich drei Stunden lang mein Zimmer in allen denkbaren Varianten durchschritten hatte und mir sämtliche Knochen im Körper weh taten, beschloß ich, die Kontaktanzeige aus dem Tagespropheten zu lesen. Mir war jede Ablenkung willkommen. Ich fischte das zerknüllte Papier aus meiner Tasche und strich es auf dem Schreibtisch glatt, dann starrte ich eine halbe Stunde wie blöd darauf, ohne es zu lesen. Wieso ich? Wieso konnte mich die Wahrsagerin nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich hatte nicht darum gebeten, von den Gehirnen im Ministerium für Zauberei angegriffen zu werden. Vielleicht war ich durch die Attacke der Gehirne irgendwie schlauer geworden und durchschaute die Leute eher. Aus Percys Berichten über das Ministerium hatte ich geschlossen, daß der Sekretär einen Anschlag auf Fudge planen könnte. Die Vorstellung, daß Percy und Fudge die ganze Zeit von einem Todesser umgeben waren, löste dann die Alpträume aus. Ja, so mußte es gewesen sein. Die anderen Leute vom Orden hatten einfach nicht richtig zugehört, wenn Percy vom Ministerium erzählte, ihnen war Maynard Bogle nicht aufgefallen, aber mir, weil ich durch die Gehirne, mit ihren Tentakeln, klüger geworden war. Leider änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, daß ich meinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen hatte. Ich war kein beschissener Seher, wie das Mädchen behauptete, aber ich hätte anstatt Percy von meinen Alpträumen über Bogle und seinen eigenen Tod zu erzählen, zu Dumbledore gehen müssen oder zu Snape oder McGonagall – niemals zu Percy.

Ich begann zu lesen: "_Belästigen Sie Ihre Kollegen und Freunde immer wieder mit der Frage, warum Sie alleine sind? Ich kann die Frage nicht mehr hören und ich weiß nicht was ich antworten soll, deshalb suche ich Sie, vorausgesetzt, Sie sind ein Mann mit Verstand, sind selbständig, ehrlich und meinen es ernst. Für Spaßvögel und Knalltüten habe ich keine Zeit, also schreibt besser gar nicht erst. Äußerlichkeiten sind zweitrangig. Ich erwarte nicht, daß Sie alle meine Interessen teilen oder so sind wie ich. Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden und lachen können, ich will nicht mehr die eine Frage gestellt bekommen."_

Ich wußte nicht genau, was ich erwartet hatte, aber diese Anzeige war es nicht; sie gefiel mir. Da stand nichts von dem üblichen romantischen Gesülz, sondern die Frau suchte jemanden zum Reden, ganz unverbindlich. Ehrlich gesagt wußte ich nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn jeder fragte, ob man sich denn keine Freundin suchen wollte. Es wäre doch langsam Zeit, meinte mein Vater erst vor wenigen Tagen. Ich wollte keine Freundin, ich hatte genug mit mir selbst zu tun und mit meinen Tieren. Seit meine Beziehung mit Hermine schiefgegangen war, ging mir die Lust auf eine Freundin ab. Außerdem sah ich ja, wie schlecht es Ginny ging, seit Harry sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Nein danke. Ich war auch gar nicht der Typ, bei dem die Frauen schwach wurden, dafür war Harry zuständig und inzwischen störte es mich nicht mehr. Die Gehirne hatten vieles verändert.

Wenn ich etwas wollte, war es, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden von Wahrsagerinnen, die mich zum schwulen Seher ausrufen wollten. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich ständig rechtfertigen zu müssen, weil ich keinen Wert auf die große Liebe legte. Mochte ja sein, daß sie anderen Leuten begegnete, wie meiner Mum und meinem Dad, aber nicht mir. Eine Weile strich ich über das Papier der Anzeige, dann beschloß ich, darauf zu antworten. Ich brauchte Ablenkung und mit jemandem zu reden wäre mal ein netter Anfang. Sie kannte mich nicht, also was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Nur Fred und George durfte ich vom Antwortbrief nichts verraten, sonst würden sie mir dauernd in den Ohren liegen und Fragen stellen. Offiziell fand ich die Anzeige also bescheuert und hatte sie in den Müll geworfen, inoffiziell schrieb ich der Frau einen Brief und klemmte die Anzeige zu Aufbewahrungszwecken zwischen die Patientenakte Eustace Bonenfant.

Noch in der Nacht schickte ich Clark mit meinem Briefchen fort und legte mich anschließend ins Bett, um doch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

Am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück, hämmerte ein Uhu rabiat mit dem Schnabel gegen das Küchenfenster. Ich war allein, weil Mum beim Einkaufen, Dad und Ginny auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren. Ich schob das Fenster nach oben, damit der Vogel hineinhüpfen konnte, was er auch tat. Aber statt mir sein Bein entgegenzustrecken, flog er auf den Tisch und schnabulierte mein Würstchen, ehe ich blinzeln konnte. Da saß also ein riesiger Uhu auf dem Tisch und fraß mein Frühstück, während der Kaffee über den Boden tropfte, weil sein Flügelschlag die Tasse heruntergeworfen hatte. Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war bei Bonenfants Apothekenversandhandel in der Winkelgasse wieder ein Notfall passiert und er schickte mir seine letzte und unerzogenste Schwerlasteule, damit ich mich schleunigst auf den Weg machte. Der Streß setzte Bonenfants Versandeulen schwer zu und ich mußte regelmäßig für eine Bachblütentherapie zur Entspannung ausrücken oder zum routinemäßigen Gesundheitscheck. Mr. Bonenfant sorgte sich mehr um seine Eulen, als um die restlichen Angestellten.

Der Vogel beäugte mich scharf und hob ein Bein. Ich band das Pergament los und stellte überrascht fest, daß es ein Brief von meiner neuen Bekanntschaft war, ein ziemlich gemeiner obendrein:

"_An R_.", stand da_, "ich muß zugeben, nicht mit Antworten auf meine Anzeige im Tagespropheten gerechnet zu haben, was die ganze Sache noch zweifelhafter scheinen läßt. Meine Kollegen, eine Kollegin im Besonderen, haben mich förmlich bedrängt irgendeine Partnerschaft einzugehen, deshalb ist die Kontaktanzeige zustande gekommen. Ich möchte Ihnen nichts vormachen, ich glaube nicht an Anzeigen und auch nicht an die Liebe. Diesen romantischen Schwachsinn hat sich jemand ausgedacht, um die Menschen von wirklich wichtigen Dingen abzulenken. Ich bin zu der Ansicht gelangt: die Anzeige war ein Fehler. Sie sind sicherlich ein netter Mann und ich will zugeben, es stimmt mich durchaus etwas froh, zu sehen, daß Sie mir eine Chance geben wollen. Die Sache ist folgende: Ich habe keinerlei Chancen verdient. Ich bin ein schwieriger Mensch, ich versuche gar nicht erst diese Tatsache zu vertuschen. Ich habe zwar geschrieben, ich erwarte nicht, daß Sie wie ich seien und das tue ich auch nicht, aber meinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, gelingt im Grunde niemandem. Ohne die lästigen Kommentare übereifriger Kollegen und mitleidiger Blicke, die mich zur Weißglut treiben, läßt es sich vortrefflich allein leben. Wer anderes behauptet, lügt. Ich bin überzeugt, Sie werden jemand anderen finden. _

_S."_

Ich schrieb ihr zurück, irgendwas Unfreundliches, von wegen, sie hätte sich auch früher überlegen können, daß sie lieber ein Eremit werden wollte. Damit war die Angelegenheit für mich abgeschlossen, aber am Abend kam wieder der Uhu mit ihrem zweiten Brief durchs Küchenfenster, als ich beim Essen saß. Diesmal raubte er mir eine gekochte Kartoffel, während ich den Brief laß. In den nächsten Tagen schrieben wir uns dann weitere Briefe, am Anfang waren es eigentlich mehr Beschimpfungen als alles andere, etwa in der Form: "_Ist Ihnen bewußt, daß mein letzter Brief Ihnen mitteilen sollte, mir keine weiteren Briefe zu schreiben? Ich hatte beabsichtigt, die Angelegenheit höflich zu formulieren und muß feststellen, daß Freundlichkeiten mir nicht liegen, wahrscheinlich haben Sie mich deshalb mißverstanden._" (Das stand am Beginn vom zweiten Brief.)

Ich war gar nicht sicher, warum ich immer antwortete, aber es lag sicher an ihrer Art zu schreiben. Ich konnte es nicht erklären. Vor allem aber fand ich die Briefe witzig. Ich dachte, viele Frauen wie diese S. gab es ganz sicher nicht. Sie war eine Nervensäge ersten Ranges, aber trotzdem süß. Jedenfalls habe ich nach den ersten paar Briefen angefangen, neben den obligatorischen Boshaftigkeiten, dieses und jenes Zeugs zu schreiben, alles was mir gerade in den Sinn kam. Auf ein Detail haben wir beide aber immer geachtet, unsere Identität haben wir für uns behalten, also Name, Beruf, Aussehen und solche Sachen. Auf die Art war das Briefeschreiben noch spannender und ich konnte unbekümmerter über Dinge reden, ohne Angst zu haben, daß mich beim nächsten Besuch in der Winkelgasse Leute schräg angucken würden. Wir haben über Quidditch gesprochen: "_Natürlich weiß ich, daß Draco Malfoy neuer Treiber bei den Chuddley Cannons ist und ich finde, er spielt ausgezeichnet. Ich entnehme Ihrem letzten Brief, daß sie Mr. Malfoy nicht schätzen. Ich hoffe Sie sind keiner von den Hohlköpfen, die ihn seiner Familie wegen verurteilen. Es gibt keine rechtlichen Vorwürfe gegen Draco Malfoy. Davon abgesehen glaube ich, daß Menschen sich ändern können."_ Ja, so was nannte ich entwaffnenden Charme. Ich glaubte, sie war es nicht gewöhnt, mit jemand anderem über sich selbst zu sprechen. Zu Beginn schrieb sie mir kurze Zusammenfassungen von Büchern, die sie gerade gelesen hatte. Wenn ich nicht mit Hermine Granger befreundet gewesen wäre, hätte mich das sicher schockiert. Daß meine Brieffreundin klug war, fühlte ich eigentlich gleich. Ich konnte ihr auch nicht übel nehmen, daß sie Malfoy verteidigte, es ist schließlich eine gute Charaktereigenschaft, Menschen nicht hinterrücks schlechtzumachen.

Bald lauerte ich jeden Morgen vorm Fenster, bis der Uhu kam. Leider kehrten zu dieser Zeit gewisse Träume zurück, von denen ich glaubte, sie mit dem Schulabschluß losgeworden zu sein. Sie waren keine Alpträume im eigentlichen Sinn, aber dennoch erschreckend. Immer wieder träumte ich von einem Mann in einer schwarzen Robe. Zu meinem Horror war er gelegentlich sogar nackt, unter der Dusche beispielsweise, und ich stand im Türrahmen und begaffte ihn einfach so, während er mir irgendwas erzählte, was ich durch das Wasserplätschern nicht verstand. Wenn ich aufwachte, wußte ich jedesmal nicht, wohin vor Scham mit mir. Allzu gern hätte ich der Wahrsagerin die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben, aber die Träume waren älter. Ja, an meine letzten zwei Hogwartsjahre erinnerte ich mich gut. Wegen dieser Dinge zog ich niemals jemanden ins Vertrauen. Vielleicht hatte sich Harry manchmal gewundert, warum ich zitternd aufwachte oder mich ächzend im Bett wälzte, aber damit hatte er ja selber Erfahrung und spätestens nach Percys Tod im letzten Jahr, war es nicht merkwürdig, schlecht zu schlafen. War ich am Ende wirklich schwul, weil ich über einen schwarzhaarigen, nackigen Kerl phantasierte und die sogenannte Wahrsagerin hatte es mir schlicht an der Nasenspitze angesehen? Ich flüchtete mich in die Briefe. Ich mochte die unbekannte Frau gut leiden und sie war - was ich meiner inneren Angelica täglich vorhielt - genau das, eine Frau. Ein Tag ohne einen Brief von ihr wäre eine Abscheulichkeit gewesen. Sie verstand etwas von Schach, auch wenn sie eine seltsame Macke für Tränke zu haben schien. Warum nicht? Clark freute sich allemal, weil es ihm einige Male gelang, bei ihr einen herumstehenden Kessel anzutreffen und sich dort einzunisten. Um Clarks Segen brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich ihm einen Brief ans Bein Band und er zu ihr fliegen durfte, war seine Welt in Ordnung. Außerdem war Clark ein echter Charmebolzen, ohne es zu wissen, und Mädchen mochten Tiere.

Der riesige Uhu, den sie mir täglich schickte, paßte irgendwie zu ihr. Am Anfang war er ruppig und fraß mir mein Essen vom Teller, inzwischen gurrte er wie eine liebeskranke Taube, wenn ich das Fenster öffnete und blinzelte mich höflich an, bevor er meine Mahlzeiten räuberte. Ich wollte die Frau unbedingt treffen und sie hatte mir knirschend vom erzwungenen Blinddate mit zwei anderen Kerlen berichtet, aber sie war sehr zurückhaltend. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wie ich, Angst davor, daß die Seifenblase einfach platze, aber irgendwann reichten Briefe nicht mehr aus.

Dann kam der Tag. Ich stand fünf Minuten lang regungslos vor der Eingangstür zum _Drei Besen_ und dachte, daß die unheimliche Angelica vom Jahrmarkt mein Leben endgültig verdorben hatte. Die fatale Begegnung mit ihr war inzwischen zwei Monate her. Wie festgefroren blieb ich vor der Tür, ohne entscheiden zu können, ob ich reingehen oder wegrennen sollte.

"Du, mähähä, versperrst mir die Sicht, Trantüte!" geiferte mich der Türklopfer an.

Krass. Mir war nie aufgefallen, daß ein bronzenes Ziegengesicht an der Eingangstür des _Drei Besen_ hing und ich rief verdutzt: "Halt die Klappe", woraufhin das Ziegengesicht drohend mit einem Huf vor meiner Nase fuchtelte. "Ich habe eine Verabredung da drin."

Die Ziege spitze anzüglich die Lippen: "Uhuuuu! Und warum gehst du dann nicht rein, sondern steht mir in der Sonne?" Die Hornfüße baumelten inzwischen schlaff unter dem Gesicht herab.

"Ich bin zu zeitig", schnappte ich. Jetzt schwatzte ich schon mit Türklopfern!

Das Ziegengesicht gackerte beiläufig: "Mein Name ist übrigens Orpheus, mäh, Türklopfer von Beruf."

Huh? Ich nickte, weil mir keine gescheite Antwort einfiel.

"Wir sind ein bißchen scheu, he, Kleiner", stellte Orpheus fest.

Ich knirschte, daß ich meine Gründe hätte und fühlte mich wie ein Idiot, weil ich so was zu einem Ziegengesicht gesagt hatte. Orpheus glotzte, als hätte er zu viele Prophetenkekse auf einmal verschluckt und wartete darauf, meine genauen Gründe zu erfahren.

"Ich will nicht, daß es schief geht", flüsterte ich ihm zu, woraufhin seine Hornfüße leicht zuckten. Ich stopfte meine Hände in die Taschen, wo ich ein altes Taschentuch, ein paar von Bertie Botts Bohnen In Sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen, eine Socke und ein Päckchen gefalteter Briefe ertastete. Orpheus schnaufte, um mir damit etwas wie Sympathie auszudrücken, und ich grinste schief. Zum Glück waren die Straßen leer und niemand sah mich mit Madam Rosmertas Türklopfer palavern.

"Ähm", murmelte ich verlegen, " du siehst doch alle Leute, die ins _Besen _gehen. Da sitzt nicht zufällig jemand drin, auf den die Beschreibung ‚finsterer Mann' passen würde?"

Die Ziege linste verstohlen nach rechts und links, dann stierte sie mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wieso?" fragte sie treuherzig.

Ich brabbelte nur das Wort ‚Prophezeiung', aber Orpheus neigte interessiert den Kopf zur Seite. Er war ein ziemlich aufdringlicher Türklopfer, aber da ich es noch nicht fertig brachte, die Tür zu öffnen, nahm ich ihn in Kauf. "Glaubst du an Prophezeiungen?"

Seine kryptische Antwort lautete: "Ich bin eine Ziege."

Ich vermutete, daß das ein Nein war. "Eine irre Muggel-Wahrsagerin hat mir prophezeit, daß..." Bei Merlins Bart, ich konnte es unmöglich aussprechen, aber Orpheus kam mir zuvor.

"Du gehst zu Muggel-Wahrsagern?" krähte er.

"Das sollte doch bloß ein kleiner Spaß werden, ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, daß sie meine Träume kennt und mir erzählt, daß ich schwul bin. Wer kommt denn auf so was?"

Er pfiff zwischen den Zähnen durch und zwinkerte. "Schwul, wie?"

"Nein, das bin ich nicht. Es ist nur, was die Irre behauptet hat", fauchte ich.

Er lächelte tückisch und säuselte: "Schon klar, mähäh."

Meine Faust in der Tasche zitterte wütend.

"Weißt du", ächzte er, "so schlimm ist das gar nicht. Es gibt mehr von der Sorte, als du vielleicht denkst."

Meinte er irre Wahrsager oder Schwule? Seine Augen starrten verträumt an mir vorbei. Mein Gott!

"Na ja, solange der finstere Kerl da nicht drin sitzt, ist es in Ordnung. Ich habe nämlich ein Blinddate mit einer ganz tollen Frau."

"Was ist das?" fragte Orpheus und meinte einen Brief, den ich aus lauter Aufregung vor meinem Bauch immer kleiner faltete.

"Ein Brief."

Orpheus kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte mich skeptisch. "Zeig mal her!"

"Was?" schnaufte ich, "meine Briefe gehen dich überhaupt nichts an", aber er streckte ein Beinchen aus, um mit seinen zwei Zehen danach zu schnappen. "Wieso willst du den Brief sehen? Den habe ich mir mit der Frau geschrieben, die ich heute treffen will", maulte ich.

"Ich bin hier der Türklopfer und muß ein Auge darauf haben, was für Leute im Lokal ein und aus gehen. Nicht, daß die sich unanständig benehmen oder so..."

"Bei dir klappert' s wohl!" rief ich. "Sehe ich vielleicht irgendwie unanständig aus!"

"Nein", bestätigte Orpheus, "aber ich bin schrecklich neugierig."

Ich faßte es nicht. Den Brief schob ich zurück in meine Tasche und sah Orpheus triumphierend an.

"Mäh hä hä mäh."

"Was?"

"Könntest du mir nicht ungefähr erzählen, was drinsteht?"

"Nein."

"Pfft", zischte er beleidigt und ich hörte Schritte hinter der Tür. Ohne nachzudenken, sprang ich zur Seite, in eine dunkle, schmale Gasse. Hier befand sich der Hintereingang des _Drei Besen _und eine große Mülltonne, in der offensichtlich jemand gewühlt hatte. Die Gasse war verheert von Zeitungsfetzen und Müll. Ich entdeckte einen dicken Kater, schlafend auf einem alten Pappkarton ausgestreckt. Seine Pfoten zuckten im Traum und er sah sehr gesund und zufrieden aus. Wenn Rosmerta das Chaos sähe, was er ohne Zweifel angerichtet hatte, würde sie ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.

Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter der Wand hervor. Remus Lupin war gerade aus dem Lokal gekommen, stapfte kopfschüttelnd und vor sich her murmelnd die Hauptstraße hinunter. Meine Handflächen waren ganz schwitzig und ich wußte nicht warum, jedenfalls war ich erleichtert, nicht in ein Gespräch mit Professor Lupin verwickelt worden zu sein, mit Orpheus hatte ich schon genug zu tun. Ich lief zurück zur Tür und blinzelte den Türklopfer an.

Orpheus beachtete mich nicht weiter, sondern nagte an einem seiner Füße. "Ich vermute, du hast nicht viel Ahnung von der Prophetie?"

"Ähm, nein. Wieso sollte ich?"

Das Ziegengesicht lächelte mitleidig. "Man unterscheidet für gewöhnlich zwischen großen und kleinen Prophezeiungen. Ist keine besonders ausgefeilte Terminologie, ich weiß", seufzte Orpheus und winkte ab. "Die großen Prophezeiungen sind selten, oft erinnert sich ein Seher nicht mal daran, daß er eine ausgesprochen hat. Solche Vorhersagen können viele hundert Jahre vor dem Ereignis liegen und zwischen Seher und dem Gesehenen besteht meistens keine Verbindung." Er guckte mich ernst an, ob ich seine Worte auch verstünde.

Ich nickte. "Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

"Unterbrich mich nicht, so was ist unhöflich", dozierte er. "Die kleinen Prophezeiungen können nur im Kontakt entstehen, das heißt, der Seher muß irgendeine Verbindung zu dem Menschen haben, dessen Zukunft er sieht. Manche Seher können ihre eigene Zukunft sehen. Eine sehr belastende Gabe, wenn ich das hinzufügen darf." Mit einem ausgestreckten Bein versuchte er mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen, aber das Bein war zu kurz.

Ich verstand nicht was er von mir wollte. Er hatte doch gesagt, daß er nichts von Prophezeiungen halten würde.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte nur, es interessiert dich vielleicht."

"Nein", gestand ich. "Woher weißt du das alles?"

"Ich bin eine Ziege."

Eine eigenartige Ziege. Ich wollte nicht länger vor der Tür herumlungern, also kratzte ich allen Mut zusammen, damit ich die Türklinke anfassen könnte. Zwar war immer noch viel Zeit, aber so konnte ich mir einen netten Platz suchen und ein paar Sätze zurechtlegen, mit denen ich meine Verabredung beeindrucken würde.

Orpheus grinste breit. "Hals- und Beinbruch, Kleiner", motivierte er mich, "und keine Angst vorm finsteren Mann, der übrigens, wie ich schon sagte, nicht im Lokal sitzt. Was weiß schon ein Muggel! Mäh hä hä hä - vertrau dem alten Orpheus." Er gackerte aufgeregt und ich lachte erleichtert, dann drückte ich zuversichtlich die Tür nach innen auf.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	9. Ron Weasley III

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Wie immer, vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Alraune und alle, die Reviews zum letzten Post hinterlassen haben bzw. dies noch tun möchten. (Ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.)

Für Hinweise, Kritik oder überschwengliches Lob bin ich immer zu haben ;) Gibt es vielleicht Wünsche für das große Finale?

**Das Blinddate**

Von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 5 (III): Ron Weasley**

Fast erstickte ich an meiner eigenen Spucke, als ich Snape in der Ecke lungern sah. Er starrte mich ebenfalls einigermaßen erschrocken an und ich wechselte schnell die Richtung zu einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Gastraums. Mir blieb auch wirklich nichts erspart. Ausgerechnet an dem Tag, da ich mich mit einer Frau zu einem Blinddate verabredet hatte, mußte mein alter Tränkelehrer, der Schrecken von Hogwarts, im selben Raum sitzen. Meine Verabredung war noch nicht da, obwohl ich eigentlich erwartet hatte, sie mit einem von den anderen zwei Kerlen, von denen sie mir erzählte, an einem Tisch sitzen zu sehen, aber außer Madam Rosmerta war überhaupt keine Frau im _Drei Besen_. Bei Rosmerta, der Wirtin, bestellte ich mir etwas zu essen und fragte auch gleich, ob vor kurzem irgendeine Frau da gewesen war, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fiel ihr was ein und sie plauderte: „Ach doch, Professor McGonagall war kurz hier, bei Professor Snape, aber ich vermute, die haben Sie nicht gemeint."

„Nein."

Rosmerta tänzelte davon, um meine Bestellung zu bearbeiten. Ich wartete. Snape sah so aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, schmierig und dünn, mit einer Hakennase, trotzdem war irgend etwas anders. Ich konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen, was es war. Nachdem ich meinen Pfannkuchen verschlungen hatte, war immer noch keine einzige Frau aufgetaucht, dafür saß jetzt ein blonder Mann bei Snape. Woher die sich kennen mochten? Meine Verabredung hatte mich also versetzt, ich fühlte die Enttäuschung wie Säure im Hals brennen. Ich wartete, ob sie vielleicht doch noch auftauchen würde, aber umsonst. Schließlich bestellte ich mir ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, weil er gut zu meinem Gemütszustand paßte. Warum hatte sie mir all die Briefe geschrieben, wenn sie mich lediglich verarschen wollte? Stand sie jetzt draußen am Fenster und lachte sich über mich tot, oder hatte sie mich gesehen und war gleich wieder umgekehrt, weil ich ihr zu häßlich war? Ich verstand es nicht. Ich wollte so sehr, daß sie mich mochte und sie hielt es nicht mal für nötig, überhaupt zu kommen. Die Haare hatte ich mir extra lang wachsen lassen, weil es bei Bill und Harry zu wirken schien. Ich kam mir vor wie der größte Schwachkopf auf Erden. Snapes Tischgenosse war irgendwann ängstlich aufgesprungen und abgehauen. War ja klar, daß man mit Snape nicht vernünftig reden konnte. Rosmertas Kater schlief zusammengerollt neben meinen Füßen. Wenigstens mochte mich die Katze, wenn schon niemand sonst.

Nach drei Gläsern von Ogdens Altem Feuerwhisky, die in meinem Körper zirkulierten, hielt ich es für eine tolle Idee, mich neben Snape zu setzten. Warum, wußte ich nicht genau, aber alles erschien mir besser, als allein und trübsinnig in ein leeres Whiskeyglas zu starren - ich hatte kein Geld mehr für ein volles. Mit straffer Konzentration steuerte ich auf seinen Tisch zu. Bloß nicht stolpern! Ich versuchte mich möglichst unauffällig an der Tischplatte festzuhalten, falls ich nach hinten kippte oder ähnliches und es gelang mir, mich ohne einen Sturz auf die Sitzbank genau neben Snape zu schieben, worauf ich stolz war.

Er glotzte.

„Hallo, Sir", sagte ich, wobei ich vermied, ihn anzusehen. Irgendetwas an ihm war anders.

„Was wollen Sie, Weasley?" knurrte Snape mich an, begleitet von einem feindlichen Starren, das mir als Schüler Panikattacken bereitet hätte. Die Zeit änderte vieles und vielleicht war auch Ogdens Feuerwhiskey nicht unbeteiligt, aber anstatt mich zu fürchten, amüsierte ich mich prächtig.

„Wollte nicht mehr alleine sitzen", trällerte ich und zeigte ihm meinen verlassenen Tisch auf der anderen Seite.

Er rollte mit den Augen und schnappte: „Gehen Sie nach Hause."

Als ich ihm erklärte, daß ich nicht vorhätte zu gehen, glotzte er noch ein bißchen mehr und drehte sich dann weg, damit er meinen fürchterlichen Anblick nicht länger ertragen mußte.

„Nun, in diesem Falle, Mr. Weasley, werden Sie mich entschuldigen müssen, denn ich habe kein Bedürfnis, mit Ihnen Konversation zu treiben." Offenbar beabsichtigte er, die Theke allein durch intensives Starren in einen Haufen Asche zu verbrennen, aber er blinzelte nervös. Meine Anwesenheit war ihm unangenehm und ich genoß es.

Während Snape mich ignorierte, begutachtete ich ihn ausführlich. Seine Muskeln waren so angespannt, daß ich mir vorstellte, sie würden reißen, wenn ich ihn antippte. Sein Profil war bemerkenswert, der große Zinken und das spitze Kinn, wie Waffen auf Rosmerta hinter der Theke gerichtet. Seit etlichen Jahren hatte ich meinen früheren Tränkelehrer nicht mehr gesehen, aber Snape wiederzuerkennen war keine Kunst. Das fettige schwarze Haar und die gelben Zähne, die gefährlich aufblitzten, wenn er einen beschimpfte. Der Schrecken, an den ich mich erinnerte, wollte nicht aufflammen, als ich ihn in jetzt so nah vor mir sah. Ich spekulierte, ob ein heißes Bad und eine Wurzelbürste vielleicht ausreichen könnten, um ihn ansehnlich zu machen.

„Ich dachte, Sie kämen sich vielleicht auch komisch vor, allein am Tisch", murmelte ich, um irgendein Gespräch anzuleiern. Es störte mich nicht übermäßig, wenn er geiferte, aber die Stille war bedrückend.

"Das Denken ist niemals Ihre Stärke gewesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Plötzlich brodelte Wut in mir, die ich bis dahin nicht bemerkt hatte, und sie schlug rasant um. Ich versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, weswegen ich ein Kichern vorbrachte – kein fröhliches. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht. „Nur weil Ihre Gebräue und Stinkwürmer... Belladonna und Zeugs mich nicht interessieren, bin ich noch lange nicht blöd. Außerdem habe ich Freunde im Gegensatz..."

Snape unterbrach mich schroff: „Dann schlage ich vor, Sie gehen zu diesen Freunden und lassen mich in Frieden." Eine typische Snape-Anwort. Manchmal erweckte er den Eindruck eines Eremiten, der in die Stadt gezogen war und sich wunderte, warum überall so viele lästige Menschen wuselten.

„Wieso unterrichten sie an einer Schule, obwohl sie Kinder nicht leiden können?" fragte ich.

Snapes Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Für einen Moment dachte ich, er würde mich am Schlafittchen packen und nach draußen schleifen, wie einen unartigen Hund. „Entgegen Ihrer Einschätzung unterrichte ich ganz gern. Und wer sagt, daß ich Kinder hasse?"

„Ihr ganzes Verhalten!" prustete ich empört.

Wie ein Fels hockte er neben mir, steif und stumm.

Ich blickte konsequent nach unten und bemerkte seine weißen, langen Hände. Im Unterricht hatte ich nie darauf geachtet, weil ich von den gekräuselten Lippen abgelenkt war und versuchte zu verstehen, was ich auf welche Weise in den Kessel tröpfeln sollte. Er hatte schöne Hände. Bei einem Tränkemeister würde man braune Fingernägel und kleine Rißwunden an den Fingern erwarten, aber sie waren sehr sauber, weiß und von blauen Äderchen durchzogen. Was er an Körperhygiene seinem Kopf vorenthielt, investierte er in die Hände. Sicher waren sie weich. Ich wollte an etwas anderes denken.

„Ich wollte mich hier im _Drei Besen_ mit einer Frau zu einem Blinddate treffen, aber sie ist nicht gekommen."

„Ein Blinddate?" fragte er teilnahmslos, ohne sich zu rühren.

Aus einem komischen Grund, berichtete ich von Fred und George, von der Anzeige, den Briefen und davon, daß ich mich verliebt hatte, aber er spöttelte nur trocken, ob ich deshalb saufen würde. Wer könnte auch erwarten, daß Snape etwas von der Liebe wußte.

„Das waren nicht nur irgendwelche Briefe, das waren Liebesbriefe. Ich weiß kein anderes Wort dafür. Ich habe gedacht, daß ich ihr auch was bedeute", erklärte ich.

Snape mußte lachen und spuckte das Bier zurück ins Glas. Der Arsch!

Ich keifte: „Sie finden das wohl sehr komisch, aber ich habe mich... verliebt. Es wäre mir egal wie sie aussieht, wenn sie nur hergekommen wäre."

Snape schien unter Schock zu stehen, als ob es so unglaublich wäre, wenn eine Frau sich mit mir treffen wollte. Nachdem ich versucht hatte ihm zu erklären, daß Fred und George mir die Anzeige gegeben hatten und ich sie wirklich mochte und so weiter, befahl er mir lediglich, mich zusammenzureißen.

„Gehen Sie nach Hause, Weasley, denn ich werde das jetzt auch tun. Ich bin es leid, mir Ihr sentimentales Gefasel anhören zu müssen. Belästigen Sie jemand anderen, Granger oder Potter vielleicht."

Ich war noch damit beschäftigt ihn zu verfluchen und gelegentlich auf seine Hände zu äugen, da stand plötzlich Rosmerta an unserem Tisch und streckte mir einen kleinen Schwamm entgegen. „Stecken Sie das in Ihren Mund, Mr. Weasley - unter die Zunge."

Als ich das ovale Ding dann wieder unter der Zunge hervorzog, fühlte ich mich schockierend nüchtern und zappelte unbehaglich unter Snapes prüfendem Blick.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" quiekte Madam Rosmerta fröhlich.

„Ähm, nüchtern", blubberte ich. Mir war alles schrecklich peinlich. Ich hätte Snape nichts vom Blinddate erzählen sollen.

Er lächelte gehässig. „Es ist erfreulich, daß Sie im nüchternen Zustand weniger geschwätzig sind."

Ich dachte, daß er ein Idiot war und äugte verlegen auf die Holzmaserung des Tisches.

„Als Lehrer in Hogwarts bin ich es zwar gewöhnt, mir dummes Zeug anhören zu müssen, aber ich würde es vorziehen wenigstens in meiner Freizeit unbehelligt zu bleiben", schnurrte er, als, wie aus dem Nichts, Rosmerta erschien und neue Getränke auf dem Tisch plazierte.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts weiter bestellt", sagte ich verdutzt.

„Nein, das hat die Wirtin für uns entschieden", knurrte Snape.

Für einen Augenblick verblüffte mich die Situation, dann zeigte ich Snape weiter die kalte Schulter.

„Als was arbeiten Sie, Weasley?"

„Was? Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" posaunte ich schrill.

„Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir antworteten. Welchen Job haben sie? Oder...?"

Warum diese Frage? Warum konnte er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? „Ich bin ausgebildeter Rettungssanitäter, aber zur Zeit ohne Anstellung", log ich. Bestimmt hatte Snape damals mitbekommen, daß ich zum Sanitäter ausgebildet wurde. Ihm diesbezüglich etwas vorzumachen wäre also blöd gewesen, aber ich war nicht versessen darauf, von ihm belächelt zu werden, weil ich jetzt Tiere statt Menschen behandelte. Es ging ihn auch gar nichts an.

„Sieh an! Ein Glück, daß ich in den Kämpfen der letzten Jahre nie ernstlich verletzt worden bin", jubelte er.

„Ja, ein Glück! Ich hätte Sie nämlich liegenlassen, als Snack für wilde Kreaturen." Der Satz blieb mir beinahe im Hals stecken. Ich erinnerte mich an damals, an die Verletzen und auch an die Traummenschen. Wenn ich Snape wirklich gefunden hätte, wäre ich wahnsinnig vor Angst gewesen, aber das brauchte er nicht wissen. Es war schlimm genug, die Fremden zu verarzten, ihre Leichen zuzudecken.

„Nun, ich vermute, Mr. Potter und Minister Fudge hatten ähnliche Pläne für meinen Lebensabend geschmiedet", flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln. Ein Wutausbruch von ihm wäre mir lieber gewesen, ich wollte schreien.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte er, „Draco Malfoy, sucht, soweit mir bekannt ist, ein Kindermädchen für seine zwei Sprößlinge. Vielleicht wäre das eine Arbeit nach Ihrem Geschmack. Andererseits ist Mr. Malfoy sehr wählerisch und wer weiß, was Sie auf dem Kerbholz haben. St. Mungos wird seine Gründe haben Sie nicht einzustellen."

Er trommelte mit dem Finger auf der Tischplatte und sah mich beunruhigend an aus seinen schwarzen Augen, wie aus zwei Tunneln. Etwas Heißes zuckte durch meinen Körper und kribbelte merkwürdig.

Snape schnatterte weiter: „Mr. Malfoy zahlt sehr gut. Vermutlich wären medizinische Kenntnisse sogar von Vorteil, denn er ist etwas paranoid, wenn es um seine Kinder geht. Außerdem sind Sie ein Weasley..."

Was interessierte mich Draco ‚Arschgesicht' Malfoy? Und was sollte diese Anspielung auf meine Familie? Ich war es leid, spontane Wut brodelte in mir.

„Was ich meine", wisperte er süßlich, „ist, daß die Weasleys schon immer ein kinderreiches Zauberergeschlecht waren und..."

„Ich werde nicht Malfoys Kinder hüten", donnerte ich. Genug war genug! Ich starrte zornig in die andere Richtung und als ich mich umdrehen wollte, um ihm einen deftigen Brocken an den Kopf zu werfen, der mir gerade eingefallen war, ...lächelte er. Ich rang nach Luft und bemühte mich lässig zu wirken. Fein, dachte ich, er redete also gern über Malfoy, das konnte ich auch.

„Stimmt es, daß Malfoy alleinerziehender Vater ist?"

„Ja, seine Frau hat ihn verlassen, um einen kanadischen Orchestermusiker zu heiraten – Klarinettist, Muggel."

Uff. Snape hatte die Worte präzise und emotionslos gesprochen, ohne eine Schuldzuweisung. Ich war verdattert.

„Sitzen Sie oft im _Drei Besen_ rum?" platzte ich raus, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Also bitte! Ich sitze hier nicht rum, sondern habe mich mit jemandem getroffen, das haben Sie doch gesehen", mokierte sich Snape. Er hatte etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekommen, stellte ich fest.

„Hm, ich meine, ob Sie oft herkommen?" murmelte ich.

„Nein."

„Aha."

Ich rang mit mir selbst, bis ich es endlich fertigbrachte ihm die Frage zu stellen. „Ist es wirklich so blöd, sich in eine Unbekannte zu verlieben?"

„Was weiß ich", geiferte Snape, „ klug ist es jedenfalls nicht."

„Als hätten Sie nie blöde Sachen gemacht." Für ihn war sicher alles, was ich anpackte, blöd.

„Bitte?"

„Na, immerhin können Sie die Geschichte von heute Abend noch ihren Enkeln erzählen, ich meine, wie blöd Weasleys sind. Natürlich haben Sie das eh seit Jahren gewußt..."

Er schwatze lapidar: „Ich habe keine Kinder, aber ich werde es meinem Haustier erzählen. James, mein Laborhamster, wird entzückt sein." Der Mann war ein Rätsel auf Beinen. Auf seine komischen Antworten konnte man nie wirklich vorbereitet sein.

„Wieso arbeiten Sie nicht mehr als Sanitäter?" Er hatte kein Recht diese Frage zu stellen! Ich überhörte ihn und inspizierte statt dessen den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Was ist? Antworten Sie mir, es interessiert mich. Und hören Sie auf, dieses geschmacklose Ding anzustarren, es ist nicht gerade der Spiegel Nerhegeb." Es war, als hätte er mir den Satz wie einen Besenstiel in den Bauch gerammt. Vergiß nicht zu atmen! Der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Wer mich dazu bringen wollte, noch mal in den Spiegel zu schauen, müßte mich davor an der Wand festnageln. Mir sträubten sich die Haare, beim Gedanken, daß ich den Mann in der Dusche sehen würde oder die Hände, die Berührungen. Meine Finger zitterten. „Ich weiß!"

„Der Rahmen besteht übrigens nicht aus echtem Gold", kommentierte Snape.

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"

„Nichts. Ich dachte nur, da Sie ohne Anstellung sind..."

Ich grollte, daß seine Spitzfindigkeiten auch schon mal besser waren, und er gaffte eine Weile ungläubig, ehe er zum Gegenschlag ausholte. „Wenn ich eher gewußt hätte, daß Sie Scharfzüngigkeit zu schätzen wissen..."

Ich hob die Hand und fragte: „Haben Sie mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

Snape starrte mich fassungslos an, auf seinen Lippen bebte verletzter Stolz. „Ich bin kein Schönling wie Gilderoy Lockhart", schnarrte er.

Was fanden nur alle so toll an Lockhart? Der Kerl war nun wahrlich nicht gerade begehrenswert und noch dazu blond. Wenn ich eine Frau wäre, hätte man mir Lockhart als Sonderangebot hinterherwerfen können, ohne daß mein kleiner Zeh interessiert gezuckt hätte. Ich mochte die Dunkelhaarigen, die rassigen Schönheiten. Nicht, daß Snape eine Schönheit gewesen wäre, aber sich Lockhart als Vorbild zu nehmen, war albern.

„So hab' ich das nicht gemeint!" rief ich erschrocken, bevor er mich in etwas Schleimiges verwandeln konnte, „ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mal in den Spiegel Nerhegeb geschaut haben."

Er blubberte verlegen. „Ja." Sein Kopf war _rot_ geworden!

„Ich auch", sprudelte ich hervor, „ich frage mich, ob ich noch dasselbe sehen würde." Was würde Snape sehen? Was könnte der sehnlichste Wunsch des Tränkemeisters sein? Komische eingelegte Schleimdinger in Einweckgläsern vielleicht, oder etwas Menschlicheres. Ob Snape Freunde hatte – Familie?

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich gemein, als er mich anblickte. „Inzwischen würden Sie sicher die heißverehrte Briefschreiberin sehen."

Ich bollerte, was ihn das anginge, und betrachtete sein Gesicht, als der Blick zum Spiegel hinüberglitt. Einweckgläser schienen es nicht zu sein, die er sich wünschte.

„Oh, ich hätte nichts dagegen, manchmal ist die Wahrheit aber schwer zu ertragen", raunte er bitter.

„Was ... haben Sie gesehen?"

„Das geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an, Mr. Weasley." Nein, natürlich würde er es mir nicht sagen. Ich war nur ein blöder Weasley von vielen, aber ich hätte es gerne gewußt. Seit wann interessierte mich, was Snape dachte?

Jemand schepperte an der Eingangstür und ich bildete mir ein, Orpheus Stimme zu hören, bevor Professor Trelawney, meine ehemalige Lehrerin für Wahrsagerei, hereinstolperte. Sie torkelte von einer Seite zur anderen, rannte, beim Versuch zur Theke zu gelangen, fast einen Tisch um. Vielleicht behinderte der riesige Schal, den sie um ihr halbes Gesicht gewickelt hatte, daß nur noch die Nase und die Brillengläser vorlugten, ihre Sicht. Außerdem war sie sternhagelvoll. Sie blieb stehen, von einem Bein aufs andere tretend, um nicht hinzufallen, und gaffte mich und Snape an. Irgendwo in meinem Kopf glühte ein furchtbarer Verdacht durch die Nervenbahnen. Sibyll Trelawney. S wie Sibyll. Wenn nun sie mir die Briefe geschrieben hatte? „Oh nein!" quäkte ich, ehe ich mich an Snape erinnerte, der still neben mir saß, „sie ist es! S wie Sibyll Trelawney." Meine Hände und mein Gesicht fühlten sich plötzlich tot und abgestorben an. Ich war kurz davor meinen Kopf gegen Snapes Schulter zu drücken und zu schreien. Ich konnte mich doch niemals in Trelawney verlieben, das war noch viel schlimmer als jede Prophezeiung! „Das ist völlig unmöglich!" wimmerte ich, „ ich könnte mich nie im Leben in Trelawney – die Frau ist verrückt. Das ist einfach unmöglich."

„Genau darin besteht doch die Gefahr bei einem Blinddate", behauptete Snape, „zwischen dem Inhalt irgendwelcher Briefe und einer wirklichen Person liegen manchmal Welten."

„Was wissen Sie denn schon! Ich habe jahrelang Unterricht bei ihr gehabt, ich - sie kann, sie darf -" Inzwischen hatte Madam Rosmerta sie besoffene Trelawney hinter die Theke gezerrt und auf einen Stuhl bugsiert, wo sie nun leidenschaftlich kreischte, daß ihr Freund sie verlassen habe. Rosmerta mühte sich die Frau zu beruhigen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich begriff, was Trelawney da eigentlich sagte, aber ich war zutiefst erleichtert. Sie war es nicht. Trelawney war nicht meine Brieffreundin. Merlin war Dank. Ich hätte Snape umarmen können vor Freude, als ob er mich vor Trelawney gerettet hatte.

Ich flüsterte: „Arme Trelawney, sie ist zwar plemplem, aber so habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Warum hat sie wohl angefangen zu trinken?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", polterte Snape kaltschnäuzig, „ sie ist ein Wrack."

Das sagte der Richtige! Seine Laune hatte sich seit Trelawney Erscheinen drastisch abgekühlt.

„Sie erstaunen mich, Weasley. Noch vor ein paar Minuten haben Sie darauf bestanden, diese mysteriöse Briefeschreiberin flammend zu lieben, egal wie sie aussähe, aber dann genügt allein Professor Trelawneys Anblick , um das Feuer eilig niederzutrampeln."

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete ich an, daß Trelawney eine Schraube locker hatte und deshalb nicht zählte, aber im Stillen winselte ich getroffen. Was wußte Snape schon! Er glaubte mir nicht, wenn ich sagte, daß ich mich wirklich verliebt hatte. Für Snape war alles lächerlich, was man nicht in einem Kessel kochen und hinterher abfüllen konnte.

„Sonst noch Ausnahmen von der Regel?" wollte er wissen.

Und ich zählte ihm einige Namen auf, die nun wirklich nicht in Frage kämen, wie McGonagall und Bullstrode.

Natürlich fragte er, was mir an Millicent Bullstrode mißfalle, wo sie doch eine hervorragende Slytherinschülerin sei. Ich nickte, grinste dreist und sagte: „Genau das."

„Ach!", spottete Snape, „also gehe ich recht in der Annahme, Sie würden Professor Sprout sofort zu Füßen liegen?"

Gah. Nein! Ich wußte nicht, wo ich hinsehen sollte, die Vorstellung war ein Horror. Plötzlich verzog Snape die Lippen in einer Art, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte, und ein lautes Lauchen platze dazwischen hervor. Er lachte! Er lachte mich aus. Vor Schreck und Demütigung schnappte ich nur hilflos nach Luft.

„Keine Angst, Mr. Weasley", schnaufte Snape atemlos vor Lachen, „Professor Sprout ist seit Jahren verheiratet. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie im Tagespropheten inseriert."

Mein Herz fiel wie ein heißer Bleiklumpen nach unten durch meine Därme. „Mann, Sie haben mich erschreckt", meckerte ich erleichtert.

Snape lächelte: „Das war mein Plan", und wir fingen beide an zu gackern. Immer wieder staunte ich über mich selbst. Wie konnte ich neben Snape sitzen und mich gut fühlen, mit ihm gemeinsam lachen? Die Welt stand gewissermaßen Kopf. Ich wollte ihm sagen, daß es gar nicht so übel war, mit ihm zu reden, aber die Worte kamen nicht so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich mal mit Ihnen in einer Kneipe sitzen würde – und reden."

„Ach! Was haben Sie denn gedacht, was wir tun würden?" schnurrte er verführerisch.

Eine akustische Ohrfeige schallte durch mein Gehirn und ich war mit einem Mal hellwach, so als hätte bis dahin alles im Nebel gestanden. Die Hände. Ich kannte Snapes Hände. Bei Merlin! Hatte er...er... versucht ...? Wollte Snape mit mir flirten? Eine imaginäre Angelica trümmerte mir ihre Kristallkugel auf den Schädel und kreischte ‚Siehst du! Ich habe _es_ gesagt!' Warum, bei allen Geistern, sollte er gerade mit mir anbändeln wollen? Snape! Ich starrte ihn an und gurgelte traumatisiert. Seine Augen flehten stumm, er hatte Angst vor mir und das gab mir den Rest. In meinem Gehirn rasten tausend Gedanken durcheinander und kollidierten in gewaltigen Explosionen. Snape! Ich stammelte, daß ich gehen müsse, weil es schon spät sei, dabei zitterten meine Lippen. Der finstere Mann! So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich nach draußen, denn ich durfte keinesfalls bleiben, bei Snape bleiben. Ich hatte mich in eine unbekannte Frau verliebt, von der ich versetzt wurde, und dann kam... Snape. Snape! Wortlos schrie ich meine innere Angelica an, daß sie verschwinden solle. Ich wollte Snape nicht, ich wollte die Frau aus den Briefen. Zur Hölle mit Snape und außerdem war ich nicht schwul. Ich rannte, als sei mir der Teufel auf den Fersen. Weg, nur weg von den Machenschaften geisteskranker Wahrsagerinnen, und weg von Snape, der –wie sollte ich das überwinden! – mich angebaggert hatte. Warum hatte meine Verabredung mich bloß sitzen lassen? Sie hätte mir das Gespräch mit Snape erspart. Sie hätte bewiesen, daß ich vollkommen normale war, in jeder Hinsicht.

**Fortsetzung folgt **

(Kapitel 5 ist damit abgeschlossen und ab jetzt wird es keine Wiederholung von Handlungsabläufen mehr geben. Ja, ich höre euch erleichtert seufzen, liebe Leser. )


	10. Pierce Cobbet

Anmerkungen der Autorin: 

Liebe Grüße an meine Leser und Reviewer, insbesondere Malina und meine Betaleserin Alraune.

Das folgende Kapitel lungerte schon eine Weile bei mir herum, aber ich konnte mich nicht entschließen es hochzuladen, andererseits wurde es vom Herumlungern allein auch nicht besser, deshalb präsentiere ich euch nun endlich Pierce Cobbet. Das nächste Kapitel, also Nummer 7 und gleichzeitig großes Finale, soll wieder deutlich mehr humorige Einlagen enthalten, aber bis zur Fertigstellung brauche ich sicher noch eine Weile. Wer besondere Vorschläge oder Wünsche bezüglich des Endes hat, darf diese gerne bei mir loswerden ;).

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 6: Pierce Cobbet**

Ich ging jeden Monat mindestens einmal ins _Drei Besen,_ um Neuigkeiten zu hören oder mit einem alten Bekannten Schach zu spielen. Diesmal saß ich jedoch mutterseelenallein im Lokal. Rosmerta schepperte und klirrte verdrießlich mit Geschirr, sie kam nur kurz hinter dem Tresen hervorgehuscht, um mir einen Humpen Bier zu bringen. Sie dachte über irgend etwas nach und es schien sie wütend zu stimmen. Ich nippte betrübt an meinem Bier; der Abend konnte kaum trostloser werden. Das Rauchen war bereits seit längerem im Lokal verboten, da Hubert, Rosmertas Kater, davon Husten bekäme. Wenn ich so fett wäre wie dieser Kater, müßte ich beim Laufen auch husten! Da beschloß ich eine Runde durchs Dorf zu spazieren, an einer Zigarre zu ziehen und zu hoffen, daß bald ein paar Gäste im _Drei Besen_ auftauchen würden.

Draußen auf der Bank am Waldrand entdeckte ich sie dann, zwei Gestalten, eine davon hatte sich die Kapuze des Zauberumhangs über den Kopf gezogen, die andere wirkte grotesk unförmig, weil sie einen dicken Schal um den Hals gewickelt trug. Ich stand im Schatten eines großen Busches und paffte kleine Rauchwölkchen in den Nachthimmel, während der Wind ihre Unterhaltung zu mir herüberwehte. Klar übertönten die Worte alle Geräusche der Dunkelheit, das Blätterrascheln und das Knarzen des Holzes, also lauschte ich.

"Öhm, Professor Trelawney was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte eine männliche Stimme schockiert.

Die Frau entgegnete: "Kennen wir uns?"

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ja ich bin ein ehemaliger Schüler von Hogwarts..." Die letzten Worte brabbelte er nur, so daß ich nichts verstand.

"Und", flötete sie, " Sie mochten meinen Unterricht, habe ich recht?"

"Na ja..."

"Sie waren vorhin auch im _Drei Besen_ – mit Professor Snape."

"Hm, habe ihn zufällig getroffen."

"Ohhhhhh", wimmerte sie, " ich wußte, daß er mich verläßt, dieser Mistkerl."

"Ihr Freund, richtig?"

Sie zuckte mit dem Kopf und schnappte: "Sicher."

"Ah."

"Die besten Jahre meines Lebens habe ich an ein Stück Eulenschmutz vergeudet", fauchte sie, "damit er mich mit einer Jüngeren betrügt." Sie begann in ein Taschentuch zu schniefen, das im Mondlicht weiß schimmerte und der Mann versuchte sie zu trösten, indem er unbeholfen auf ihren Rücken klopfte.

"Ein Gläschen Sherry würde mir jetzt guttun."

"Lieber nicht", brummte er, "Madam Rosmerta hat sie doch gerade erst nüchtern bekommen."

"Habe ich Ihnen denn gar nichts beigebracht?" seufzte sie, " aber wahrscheinlich haben Sie im Unterricht geschlafen. ‚Laß die spinnerte Trelawney doch quasseln. Wir stehen über den Dingen und haben die Wahrsagerei nicht nötig.'" Ihre riesigen Brillengläser reflektierten das Mondlicht, sie blitzten geisterhaft auf, wann immer sie ihren Kopf bewegte.

"ABER", krähte sie und pikte mit ihrem Zeigefinger in seinen Brustkorb, "das ist nicht so. Sie haben das Wesen der Prophezeiung nicht verstanden!"

"Äh..."

"Sehen Sie mich an!" donnerte sie, während sie beide Hände in die Luft warf, "im Alter von zwölf Jahren schon, habe ich vorausgesehen, daß der Sherry und die Männer mir zum Verhängnis werden würden."

Der Mann grunzte nur desinteressiert.

"Ich habe die Dinge hingenommen, wie sie kommen mußten. Und...", hier zerrte sie an dem gewaltigen Schal um ihren Hals, als wolle er sie ersticken, "äh- nehmen sie zum Beispiel Professor Snape. Er glaubt, meine Arbeit als Seherin beträfe ihn nicht. Wie entsetzlich falsch! Eine wirkliche Prophezeiung, von einer Spezialistin wie mir gemacht, ist unumstößlich, sonst wäre sie doch keine Prophezeiung, sondern eine Zukunftsprognose, eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung."

Ihr Gegenüber rutschte unbehaglich auf der Bank hin und her.

"Die griechischen Sagen sind das beste Beispiel, da versuchen alle Nase lang Könige ihrem vorhergesagten Schicksal zu entgehen – und scheitern, so wie Ödipus' Vater." Sie schneuzte sich herzzerreißend. "Deshalb", wisperte sie finster, " habe ich gar nicht erst versucht mein Schicksal zu ändern, es wäre ohnehin aussichtslos gewesen. Ich habe meine Großmutter gefunden, genau wie sie vorhergesehen hatte. Natürlich wußte ich, daß sie im kleinen Zimmer war, ich hätte eher hineingehen können, aber ich habe gewartet, bis es Zeit war."

"Moment mal", wunderte sich der Mann neben ihr, " Sie haben angefangen zu trinken, weil Sie es in einer Vision gesehen hatten?"

"Seien Sie kein Schwachkopf, mein Junge", tadelte die Frau, "wenn man Sie reden hört, könnte man meinen, ich hätte ein Alkoholproblem." Sie kicherte gespielt. "Ich glaube, es ist wenig sinnvoll, Ihnen die Feinheiten des Sehertums zu offenbaren, man muß eben dazu geboren sein."

"Na, wenn Sie meinen."

"Werden Sie nicht frech! Gerade Sie, lieber Junge, sollten es eigentlich verstehen. Ihre Aura pulsiert wie verrückt, ich müßte mich schwer täuschen, wenn Sie kein Seher wären. Die Gabe ist ein Geschenk, nichts, wofür man sich schämen muß!"

"Ich bin aber kein Seher! Weil ich Snape in meinen Träumen sehe, heißt daß doch nicht das ich ein Seher bin", geiferte der Mann.

"Professor Snape?"

Der Mann knurrte nur.

"Oh, Sie haben ihn gesehen? Sehr interessant. Haben Sie gewußt, daß Professor Snape eine Kontaktanzeige aufgegeben hat und sich seit Wochen Liebesbriefe mit einem fremden Mann schreibt? Die beiden haben sich noch nie gesehen. Stellen Sie sich das vor! Wie romantisch! Natürlich denkt Snape, daß niemand davon weiß, aber ich habe die Anzeige im Tagespropheten entdeckt und sofort Bescheid gewußt. Außerdem habe ich gehört, wie Professor McGonagall und Direktor Dumbledore darüber sprachen. Heute, glaube ich, haben die beiden ein Blinddate." Sie musterte den Mann gespannt, dann fragte sie: "Sie waren doch vorhin auch im _Drei Besen_, haben Sie dort eventuell seine Verabredung gesehen?"

Er röchelte asthmatisch und schien verzweifelt nach Fassung zu ringen.

"Nein!" stieß er hervor, während er sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht zog. "Und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe, ich möchte alleine sein."

Die Frau hopste echauffiert von der Bank, steckte die Nase in die Luft und tappte davon. Ich versteckte mich flink hinter dem Busch, aber sie hätte mich nicht einmal gesehen, wenn ich mit einem Herzinfarkt vor ihr im Gras gelegen hätte; sie war mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

"Eine gute Nacht!" wünschte sie dem Jungen auf der Bank und verschwand in Richtung Straße. Alles in allem war die Unterhaltung der beiden nicht eben spannend gewesen, ich hatte auf eine anzügliche Konversation gehofft, immerhin saßen die zwei des Nachts wie ein Liebespaar auf einer Bank. Der Mann aber war plötzlich erstarrt; wie eine Sphinx saß auf der Bank und stierte in den Wald. Ich näherte mich vorsichtig, eine seltsame Angst hatte mich überkommen. Als ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte, war es kalt und weiß, Gedankenschatten huschen darüber wie Wolken über die Gestirne.

"Entschuldigung, mein Name ist Pierce Cobbet. Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Er fuhr zusammen. Ganz offensichtlich war es ihm nicht recht, wenn ich neben ihm Platz nahm, aber einem Greis mit Gehstock konnte er schlecht eine Sitzgelegenheit verweigern ohne den guten Anstand fahren zu lassen, also nickte er.

Ich ächzte betont dramatisch, während ich mich auf die Bank sinken ließ und schnaufte erleichtert: "Vielen Dank, junger Mann."

Ein starker Wind zog auf, er züngelte um die Leiber der Bäume, die sich als graue Riesen aus der Dunkelheit vor meinen Augen abhoben. Dann erfaßte eine kräftige Böe einen Haufen toten Laubs und schlug es uns um die Köpfe, daß der Junge ängstlich hochschreckte.

"Nur der Wind", murmelte ich, "es ist nur der Wind. Keine Angst."

Und mit einem kümmerlichen Klagen fielen die Blätter leblos zu Boden; der Wind zerrte sie nur mehr mühsam übers Gras. Es wurde still. Ich griff nach dem Arm des Fremden, der noch immer halb stand, halb saß, und zupfte ihn behutsam zurück auf die Bank. Äste knackten in der Ferne; ich fühlte seine Muskeln unter meiner Hand zucken.

"Sie ist wütend", flüsterte ich, "sie mag keine Besucher in ihrer Nähe."

Der Junge musterte mich besorgt.

Mit einem welken Finger bohrte ich in die Finsternis, wies hinüber zum Waldrand: "Kimmie Talbot, das kleine Mädchen, dessen Leiche man vor Jahren dort gefunden hat. Sie ist kein Geist wie die anderen. Sie ist unsichtbar, gestaltlos wie Nebel."

Meine Worte ängstigten ihn; er versuchte, ihre Gestalt in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, obwohl ich ihm eben erklärt hatte, daß sie unsichtbar war. Nun schien mir die Gelegenheit günstig, Informationen aus ihm herauszulocken, da er durch Kimmie abgelenkt war.

"Sie sehen mir reichlich unglücklich aus, junger Mann", summte ich, "dabei ist heute ein so schöner Abend, der Himmel ist ganz klar. Sehen Sie!"

Wie von einem jähen Schmerz erfüllt, ließ er den Kopf hängen und kauerte bucklig, schief auf der Bank. Beinahe schon hatte ich meine Mühen als vergeblich abgeschrieben, als er in leisen Worten zu sprechen begann.

"Was ist mit dem Mädchen passiert, mit Kimmie?"

Ich seufzte. Eigentlich plante ich seine Geschichte zu hören, statt dessen fragte er mich nach der armen Kimmie Talbot. Ich betrachtete sein Profil im Mondlicht, es war verkrampft und starr, als denke er angestrengt nach.

"Sie ist von Todessern ermordet worden, dann hat man sie im Wald verscharrt, das arme Kind. Sie war eine Squib – hatte keine Chance."

Er schauderte und sagte: "Das waren schlimme Zeiten."

Ja, das waren sie. Ich schwieg bedrückt und überlegte, ob ich mich davonmachen sollte. Das kleine Mädchen war ein Kapitel, an welches ich nicht gerne rührte, weil mich das Unglück überkam, und die Verzweiflung. Kimmie wimmerte mit dem Wind; sie war sehr empfindsam und es war nicht recht, in ihrer Gegenwart traurig zu sein, weil sie darunter litt.

"Er hat mich gefragt, weshalb ich nicht mehr als Sanitäter arbeite", knirschte der Fremde neben mir.

"Wer?"

Er antwortete: "Snape", und beäugte mich, ob der Name eine Reaktion in mir auslöste, doch ich blieb still.

"Ich hab's nicht ausgehalten", krächzte er müde, "so viele Verletzte... Verstümmelte..."

Er zitterte, ich wußte nicht ob vor Kälte, und die tränenfeuchten Augäpfel glitzerten, als er zu mir aufblickte.

"Schon gut, mein Junge, schon gut." Ich war ratlos, um Worte verlegen.

Kimmie heulte lauthals, begann Blätter und Äste durch die Luft zu schleudern und der junge Mann an meiner Seite erstarrte wieder vor Schreck. Ich tätschelte seine Hand: "Sie tut nichts", brummte ich, "sie tut nichts."

Nachdem sich der Fremde beruhigt hatte, prüfte er mich unschlüssig. Sein weißes Gesicht war mir mit einem Mal sehr fern. Ich fürchtete ihn zu verlieren, daß er mir wie Sand zwischen den Fingern hindurchränne.

"Sie haben es diesem Herrn Snape nicht gesagt, nicht wahr? Warum Sie Ihren Beruf aufgegeben haben, meine ich."

Er schüttelte den Kopf; er hatte es ihm nicht gesagt.

"Warum nicht?" fragte ich und erntete sein verzweifeltes Gesicht.

"Er hätte sich über mich lustig gemacht", grollte der Junge. Mehr und mehr rote Strähnen fielen unter der Kapuze hervor.

"Wie? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Wer würde über den Krieg lachen? Wer könnte so närrisch sein?"

"Snape steht über den Dingen. Den trifft so leicht nichts."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und probierte es erneut: "Was bedrückt Sie?"

"Mein ganzes Leben", grummelte er, "ich verstehe das alles nicht. Trelawney sagte, daß ...", er wischte sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht, " ... Snape Briefe geschrieben hat und ...ein Blinddate... heute. Da war ein blonder Mann an seinem Tisch, aber der ist nach einer Weile gegangen, ich glaube sie hatten Streit und dann bin ich..., weil meine Verabredung nicht gekommen ist, zu ihm rüber gegangen... Ich hatte nämlich auch ein Blinddate -" Schließlich riß er die Augen auf und hielt sich den Mund zu. Ich bekam große Angst.

"Nein", flehte er erstickt, "nein! Ich will sterben. Ich will sterben. Ich will sterben! Sie haben mich alle betrogen. Ich will sterben."

Ich konnte ihn nicht beruhigen. Kimmie hieb ihm zu allem Überfluß einem morschen Ast über den Schädel; er kreischte wütend, aber im Grunde berührte sie ihn nicht mehr.

Er wollte sterben, sagte er und ich wollte, ich hätte niemals hinter dem Busch gelauscht.

So, in der Nacht zum zweiten November, sah ich also einen Mann, der sterben wollte. Dies jedenfalls sprach er zu mir. Auf meine Frage nach dem Grund für seine Sehnsucht wollte er keine Antwort geben. Sein weißes Gesicht hing in der Nacht wie eine kleine Mondscheibe, während der schwarze Umhang sich mit der Dunkelheit verflocht. Er schwieg nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen waren leer, die Augen eines Menschen, der enttäuscht war. Jeder, dem einmal eine große Hoffnung zerbröselt ist, daß er nicht mehr hoffen konnte, daß ihm die Glieder bleiern wurden, der wußte, wie man sich der Vernunft ergab oder der Leere. Kalter Schweiß glitzerte auf der fremden Stirn, als er mich ansah und ich hätte ihm gern geholfen.

"Warum", murmelte er, "habe ich es nicht bemerkt? Wie konnte ich -"

Er ließ den Gedanken unausgesprochen. War er betrogen worden, hintergangen? Ich wollte meine Hand auf seine Schulter legen, aber es war ihm unangenehm, er entwand sich der Berührung. Also sah ich ihn nur an und wartete auf eine Erklärung, die er mir verweigerte. Es war niemals meine Stärke, mit Unglücklichen umzugehen, sie zu trösten; immer mied ich sie und das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit, das sie in mir aufscheuchten. Schließlich fragte ich ihn: "Was ist passiert?"

Er schüttelte heftig seinen ganzen Körper, wie ein nasser Hund nach dem Bade, aber die Erinnerungen klebten lästig fest an ihm, wie Harztropfen.

"Ich habe es doch nicht gewußt!" knirschte er, "ihm hätte ich nie geschrieben."

Er hatte also etwas geschrieben, was er nun bereute, nachdem er den Adressaten kannte. Den Sinn verstand ich nicht, aber mir wuselte eine dumpfe Ahnung durch die Adern. _Ihm_ hatte er geschrieben und nun verklumpte sein Herz, das wohlanständige, weil, was darin war, nicht heraus sollte und sich in liebgewordenen Weltsichten verhedderte. In siebenundneunzig Jahren habe ich viele Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel gesehen, denen das passiert ist. Meine Schwester Mary, zum Beispiel, hat an die Vernunft geglaubt, als sie Alfred heiratete, den lieben, soliden, wohlhabenden und ernsten Alfred, aber glücklich hat die Vernunft sie nicht gemacht – dafür gesellschaftlich respektiert. Wir haben damals viel gestritten und ich wollte den gut funktionierenden Alltag nicht als Lebensziel hinnehmen. Wenn ich heute darüber brüte, dann bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, nach all den Jahren könnte meine Schwester recht gehabt haben.

"Was ändert es denn, wenn Sie nun von ihm wissen?" bohrte ich nach.

"Was – das ändert?" prustete er, "alles, das ändert alles! Was ich geschrieben habe, war nicht für ihn bestimmt."

"Für wen dann?"

Zorn und Ohnmacht flackerten hinter seinen Augen auf, und ich beschloß ihm den besten Rat zu geben, den ich hatte: "In diesem Falle, suchen Sie jemand anderen und vergessen Sie den Rest."

Er ließ sein Kinn auf die Brust hinabsinken, weiße Hände tauchten aus der Nacht herauf und umklammerten eine Wollsocke – ein Portschlüssel, wie ich vermutete. Da stand ich gegenüber einem Mann, in dessen Augen unterdrückte Tränen funkelten, und ich war ratlos.

"Bitte", murmelte ich hilflos, "ich kann Sie nicht alleine lassen, wenn Sie so unglücklich sind."

"Er hat es gewußt, er hat es die ganze Zeit über gewußt und mich ausgelacht." Der junge Mann zerfledderte die Socke zwischen den zornigen Fingern ohne es zu merken. Ein leises, grünes Knistern verriet mir, daß der Portschlüssel unbrauchbar geworden war. Ich blickte starr auf die aufgetroddelte Socke in seiner Faust und schließlich bemerkte auch er, daß sein Portschlüssel nutzlos war. Er ließ die wirren Wollfäden fallen, die sachte und stumm zu Boden glitten.

"Wieso geht alles kaputt, was ich anfasse?" klagte er. Die Lippen waren ihm bläulich angelaufen durch die kalte Nachtluft. Ich fühlte mich alt in seiner Gegenwart. Selbst nach vielen Jahren Lebenserfahrung konnte ich nicht vernünftig mit unglücklichen Menschen umgehen. Was sagte man, um Liebeskummer zu besänftigen, um Enttäuschungen kleinzureden? Bevor ich ihm erneut die runzlige Hand auf die Schulter legen konnte, erinnerte ich mich, daß es ihm unangenehm war und strich mir statt dessen durchs Haar. Ob es klug war, ihm zu beichten, daß ich sein Gespräch mit der seltsamen Dame belauscht hatte? Nein, ich entschied mich, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen, sie half mir nicht den Grund für sein Unglück zu ergründen, obwohl irgend etwas während ihres Wortwechsels den Schmerz aufgestachelt haben mußte, wie ein schlafendes Ungeheuer vom Meeresgrund.

"Kommen Sie, es ist zu kalt hier draußen."

Er folgte mir ohne zu murren. Nur kurz flatterte sein Blick über mich hinweg, dann starrte er auf seine Fußspitzen. Während ich meine Schritte zum _Drei Besen_ lenkte, dachte ich über die vergangenen Minuten nach, vielleicht könnte ich das Rätsel lösen.

Kimmie tobte auf der Wiese hinter uns. Ich hatte keinen genauen Plan, wollte den Jungen lediglich auf einen Stuhl im warmen Gastraum setzen und verschwinden. Rosmerta hatte gewiß mehr Geschick im Umgang mit ihm. Er schlurfte wenige Schritte hinter mir her, bis ich Halt machte.

"Wer ist der Mann, dem Sie geschrieben haben?" Die ganze Zeit schon wälzte ich die Frage auf meiner Zunge.

Er schwieg, aber seine Lippen kräuselten sich vor Zorn. Eine weitere Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht – kupferrot. Da durchzuckte mich eine Idee und ich sprudelte sie hervor, ohne zu denken: "Professor Snape?" Auch die Dame hatte seinen Namen erwähnt.

Ein erschrockenes Zucken seines Kopfes verriet mir, daß ich meinen Finger mitten in seine Wunde drückte. Ich war neugierig. Was konnte dieser junge Spund geschrieben haben, das so furchtbar war? Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf, er schwieg beharrlich. Nein, von toten Träumen redete man nicht gern, ich habe auch meist geschwiegen. Vor der Eingangstür des Lokals blieb er entsetzt stehen.

"Ich gehe nicht da rein!"

"Wieso denn nicht?" fragte ich verwundert. Eine rote, dicke Katze sauste aus der Dunkelheit zu uns und drückte die Stirn gegen das Bein des Jungen. Sie maunzte zärtlich.

"Er war..."

"Keine Sorge", raunte ich, um ihn aufzumuntern, "es ist niemand im Lokal. Ich war vor ein paar Minuten drin und es war vollkommen leer – nur Rosmerta."

Angst huschte hinter seinen Lidern vorbei, aber ich schubste ihn freundlich bestimmt nach drinnen, begleitet vom gekünstelten Schnarchen des Türklopfers. Die Katze tippelte zurück in die Nacht und der Junge blickte ihr kurz nach. "Krummbein?" murmelte er. Tatsächlich war nur Madam Rosmerta zu finden, sie hantierte mit Biergläsern hinter der Theke. Sobald sie den Jungen bemerkte rauschte sie zu uns und umarmte ihn besorgt.

"Darf ich Ihren Kamin benutzen, um nach Hause zu kommen?" krächzte er, "mein Portschlüssel funktioniert nicht."

Rosmerta nickte und musterte ihn eingehend.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts", brummte der Junge - er war ein miserabler Lügner -, "mein Portschlüssel funktioniert nicht."

Sie kniff die hübschen Augen zusammen und fragte mit komischem Tonfall: "Warum sind Sie denn nicht mit Professor Snape gegangen, er hätte Ihnen bestimmt geholfen? Hogwarts hat auch Kamine."

"Professor Snape und ich können uns nicht ausstehen, das war schon immer..."

"Was?" unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd, "das glaube ich aber nicht." Dann seufzte sie: "Oh", ergriff seinen Arm und führte ihn zum Kamin. Während Rosmerta ging, um ein Töpfchen voll Flohpulver zu holen, starrte mich der Junge steinern an.

"Ich liebe ihn nicht. Das wäre pervers", zischte er abscheulich, "und ich will nichts mit einem Mann zu tun haben - auf diese Weise ... widernatürlich ...falsch"

"Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen."

"Die Liebesbriefe waren eine einzige große Lüge."

"Wieso denn? Haben Sie Lügen aufgeschrieben?" fragte ich.

"Ich nicht! Er hat gelogen!" keifte der junge Mann, "meine Brüder haben mir zwar seine schwule Anzeige gegeben und behauptet, daß er eine Frau wäre, aber er hätte es längst bemerken müssen. Er hat nichts gesagt, als ich ihm vorhin von den Briefen erzählt habe, obwohl er alles wußte! Und ich bin auch kein Freak wie Trelawney. Ich hasse Snape, ist das klar! Und der Türklopfer hat mich genauso belogen, deshalb hasse ich den auch!"

Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Jemand hatte den Tränkelehrer von Hogwarts als Frau ausgegeben, damit der Junge ihm Liebesbriefe schrieb? Das klang recht grotesk. Und wenn dem armen Jungen selbst nichts vom Betrug aufgefallen war, sondern er sich sogar in die vermeintliche Frau verliebt hatte, wie konnte er davon ausgehen, daß Snape es gewußt hätte? Je mehr er mir erzählte, desto mehr Fragen wucherten in meinem Hirn. Aber unanständig war die Angelegenheit doch irgendwie. Konnte man sich in einen anderen Mann verlieben? Um mir derartiges für mich vorzustellen, war ich eventuell schon zu alt. Beim Gedanken, daß ich unwissentlich meinem Schwager Alfred, Cuthbert Micklewright, oder Osborn Pimm aus dem Schachclub Liebesbriefe geschrieben hätte, überkam mich Atemnot. Der Junge allerdings übertrieb es reichlich mit seiner Entrüstung, schließlich war der Tränkemeister ebenso getäuscht worden. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, war der alte Knabe Lovell Knaggs aus dem Schachclub auch schwul. Ich fand, er war ein guter Spieler und ein netter Mensch, der im Übrigen nie versucht hat während eines Spiels nach mir zu grabbeln. Man hatte dem Jungen einen geschmacklosen Scherz gespielt, kein Grund so vehement auf seiner Liebe zu Frauen zu bestehen, es verstand sich eigentlich von allein, ... es sei denn, er mußte sich selbst davon überzeugen. Armer Kerl!

Rosmerta kam mit dem Flohpulver zu uns und kaum, daß ich blinzelte, war der rothaarige junge Mann vom Kamin verschluckt worden.

Ich fand die Ereignisse jenes Abends sehr merkwürdig und grübelte darüber nach, als ich mich auf den Heimweg machte. Für manche Geschichten gab es nun einmal kein glückliches Ende, für Kimmie gab es keines. Immerhin reichte es im Falle des Herrn Weasley für ein durchschnittliches Ende, eines das weder besonders glücklich, noch besonders traurig war, so lange sich der Hitzkopf nicht zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten hinreißen ließ. Jeden Tag verlor jemand eine Liebe oder fand sie; der Junge würde früher oder später darüber hinwegkommen. Er würde eine Entscheidung fällen, wenn der erste Schmerz verebbte, wenn der verletzte Stolz einen klaren Gedanken zuließe. Aber was hatte es mit dem Gerede über Prophezeiungen auf sich und wieso hatte ihn Orpheus beschwindelt? Er war doch nicht etwa einer von Orpheus' absonderlichen Weissagungen aufgesessen? Der Türklopfer hielt sich für eine Art reinkarnierte Kassandra von Troia, weshalb er jedem, der lange genug vor der Tür stand, entweder die Zukunft voraussagte oder sich beschwerte, daß ihm nie einer zuhörte. Niemand nahm Orpheus ernst, außerdem tratschte er gerne über Gäste und Rosmerta war oft erstaunlich gut informiert. Wo Orpheus seine Quellen auftat hätte mich wirklich interessiert. Je länger ich nachdachte, desto gemeiner fand ich den Scherz, den man sich mit dem jungen Weasley und Professor Snape erlaubt hatte. Vielleicht bräuchten die zwei einfach einen subtileren Kuppler als Orpheus? Über die Nacht zum zweiten November würde ich gewiß noch mehrere Jahre lang grübeln können.

**Fortsetzung folgt **


	11. Noch einmal der Kater I

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht in Teile untergliedern, aber da es recht lang werden wird und ich euch nicht ewig warten lassen möchte, wird es doch in Abschnitten erscheinen. (In mindestens Zweien.)

Vielen Dank an Jana für ihr liebes Review, das mich sprichwörtlich angetrieben hat weiterzumachen, als die Sommerhitze und ein persönlicher Tiefpunkt das Schreiben einer lustigen Geschichte nicht unbedingt förderten.

Ebenso möchte ich, wie immer, Alraune für ihre Mühen als Betaleserin danken.

Liebe Grüße an alle Leser und Reviewer und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Das Blinddate**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 7 I: Noch einmal der Kater**

Als ich aus meinem Schlummer hochschreckte, war bereits finstere Nacht hereingebrochen. Der rothaarige Junge, zu dessen Füßen ich mich zusammengerollt hatte, war verschwunden und mit ihm der süße Duft nach warmen Plätzchen. Verlassen lag das Drei Besen im Mondlicht, das kalt, silbern durch die Fenster flutete. Ich tappte erleichtert zu meinem Kissen, unter der Holzbank, wo ich endlich ungestört liegen konnte, ohne Belästigung durch den übel stinkenden schwarzen Zauberer. Schläfrig liebevoll kaute ich an den Stoffecken, da fiel mir eine kleine Tube, wie sie für Muggelsalben üblich war, in die Augen. Sie mußte einem der Gäste unbemerkt aus der Tasche gefallen sein. Bevor ich ins Drei Besen zog, konnte ich einige Erfahrungen mit Tuben sammeln, denn ich hatte lange Zeit bei einem greisen Squib gewohnt, der für jedes Zipperlein ein Tübchen mit irgendeiner magischen Substanz besaß. Er bezog sie von seiner Magierverwandtschaft oder aus der Apotheke um die Ecke. Sogar die Zähne klebte er mit Hilfe einer speziellen Paste im Mund fest. Tja, Menschen lebten praktisch von bizarren Einfällen, ohne die sie nichts mit sich anzufangen wüßten. „**Fauch. Ein Alptraum für die Katze"** lasen die pinkfarbenen Lettern auf der Tube. „Reiben Sie das neue, noch cremigere _Fauch_® einfach auf Ihre Haut und keine Katze wird sich Ihnen nähern können. Das neue _Fauch_® ist jetzt noch wirksamer und besonders hautverträglich. Bei Fragen schicken Sie vertrauensvoll eine Eule an unsere Serviceabteilung: GPSL (Gisbert's Potion and Salves Laboratories) Service, London." Meine Barthaare zitterten vor Entrüstung. Etwas kleiner und farblich abgesetzt stand darunter noch mehr zu lesen: „Probieren Sie ebenfalls unser Produkt _Schnuffis Schrecken_® gegen aufdringliche Hunde." Nun war mir einiges klar geworden. Der schwarze Zauberer hatte sich ganz offenbar mit dieser Salbe eingerieben, weshalb ich den furchtbaren Gestank in seiner Nähe wahrgenommen hatte. Aber wieso? Was hatte ich dem Zauberer denn getan? Menschen und ihre kranken Einfälle! Ich schob die Tube möglichst weit fort von meinem Platz, damit mich ihr Anblick nicht belästigte, dann schleifte ich mich zurück auf mein Kissen, um zu schlummern und von meiner schönen rotfelligen Kätzin zu träumen.

Katzen haben kein besonders gutes Zeitgefühl, deshalb konnte ich nicht sagen, ob es einen Tag später geschah oder einen Monat; es hätte auch ein Jahr sein können. Ich kam gerade von Madam Puddifoots Teestube, wo ich vor den Eingang gepullert hatte, direkt neben einen Blumenkübel mit Buchsbaum (- Elspeth von schräg gegenüber war auch schon da gewesen und hatte einen Gruß hinterlassen -) und spazierte mit grazil erhobenem Schwanz ins _Drei Besen._ Dort kroch ich augenblicklich unter meine Bank, obwohl mein Kissen spurlos verschwunden war und die Behaglichkeit zu wünschen übrig ließ. Zum Ausgleich hatte ich mir einen alten Stiefel unter die Bank gezerrt, auf dem ich zum Trost herumbeißen konnte; er roch sehr interessant. Als der Kerl in der schwarzen Robe zur Tür hereinstürmte, erkannte ich ihn sofort, das hieß, ich wußte, daß er mir schon einmal unangenehm aufgefallen war, auch wenn ich mich nicht an den Zeitpunkt erinnerte. Es bestand außerdem die Möglichkeit, daß er mein Kissen gestohlen haben könnte. Menschen war das zuzutrauen! Glücklicherweise setzte sich der Mann nicht auf meine Bank, sondern an einen Tisch auf der anderen Seite. Er trug einen kleinen Metallkäfig in der Hand, den er vorsichtig vor sich auf dem Tisch plazierte. Der wollige, kleine Insasse weckte mein Interesse, wie er wohl schmecken würde, er duftete jedenfalls höchst _aufregend._ Ich beschloß ihn im Auge zu behalten. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte finster zu mir herab und ich blinzelte unschuldig, aber wenn er versuchen sollte, sich auf die Mülltonne zu setzten oder gar unter meine Bank zu krauchen und am Stiefel zu schnüffeln... dann würde er es bitter bereuen. Er machte keine derartigen Anstalten. Offenbar wartete er auf eine andere Person, ohne wirklich erfreut zu sein, diese zu treffen. Die Tür klapperte erneut und eine junge Frau marschierte zielstrebig zu seinem Tisch.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie.

Er fauchte giftig: „Hier ist der Hamster."

„Oh, ein hübsches Tier. Wie hieß er doch gleich?"

„James."

„Na ja, ein bißchen kränklich erscheint er mir schon und das Fell ist stumpf und... er hat irgendwas mit dem Auge und ..., äh, Verdauungsprobleme."

„Verdauungsprobleme?" Der Mann zuckte mit dem Augenlid. „Mein Hamster hat keine Probleme!"

Noch ehe sie scharf Luft holen konnte, um ihn mit besserwisserischer Miene zu belehren, wurde ihr Gespräch jäh unterbrochen. Alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als Orpheus draußen Zeter und Mordio kreischte und Sekunden später die Tür nach innen aufspringen ließ. Im Rahmen stand ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren und purpurnem Gesicht, der Orpheus an beiden Hörnern gepackt hielt. Die Leute glotzen gebannt auf das Schauspiel, aber als der Junge die entsetzten Blicke bemerkte, ließ er die Hände beschämt sinken und zischte an Orpheus gewandt: „Na warte!". Zur Antwort schwang der Türklopfer drohend mit den Hufen und versuchte gelegentlich nach dem Feind zu schnappen, erwischte aber nur ein Gewandstück, an dem er nichtsdestotrotz inbrünstig zerrte.

„Laß los!" wetterte der Rothaarige und fetzte in entgegengesetzter Richtung am Stoff, bis es Orpheus gelang, ein Loch aus dem Gewand herauszubeißen. Was für eine Schau! Verdutzt blinzelte der Junge auf sein durchlochtes Gewand, dann auf den siegreichen Orpheus, dem die Trophäe aus dem Mund baumelte.

„Meine neue Robe", wimmerte er. „Du hast sie kaputt gemacht!"

Meine Futterfrau stürmte zur Deeskalation der Lage in Richtung Tür und rupfte den Jungen ungeduldig nach drinnen, bevor sie, „Wir sprechen uns später!" murmelnd, die Tür schloß.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, was Orpheus da angestellt hat, Mr. Weasley. Ich werde Ihnen den Schaden natürlich ersetzten. Er hat es sicher nicht so gemeint, aber wenn es um Prophezeiungen geht, vergißt er manchmal seine Manieren."

Der Rothaarige fuhr beim Wort Prophezeiung merklich zusammen, ehe er nonchalant quiekte. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß es um eine Prophezeiung ging?"

„Nun", räusperte sie sich, „bei Orpheus geht es im Grunde immer um Prophezeiungen. Er sagt den Gästen gerne die Zukunft vorher und ist dann beleidigt, wenn sie ihm nicht glauben." Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Entsetzten stand dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben, weshalb die Futterfrau ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter klopfte und fragte was sie ihm zu trinken bringen sollte.

„Äh, eigentlich bin ich hier, weil jemand mir eine Nachricht geschickt hat, daß ich mir sein krankes Haustier mal ansehen sollte", nuschelte er und fügte angesichts der Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht hinzu: „Ich arbeite als Tierheiler."

„Oh", hauchte die Futterfrau, wobei ihre Lippen ein kleines spitzes Rund formten, und ihre Augen huschen eilig zum Tisch hinüber, den der Junge nicht sehen konnte. Hinter ihren Augen konnte ein aufmerksamer Kater, wie ich, die Spekulationen und Thesen blinken sehen.

Der Rotschopf unterdessen, war noch damit beschäftigt, seine Begegnung mit Orpheus zu verarbeiten, und zupfte seine Robe zurecht, durch die nun ein gutes Stück heller Haut auf der Brust schimmerte. Er fiel aus allen Wolken als die Futterfrau ihm zuflüsterte: „Professor Snape sitzt dort drüben mit einer jungen Dame am Tisch und sie haben einen Hamsterkäfig dabei." Regungslos blieb er stehen, obwohl die Futterfrau ihm nochmals motivierend auf die Schulter klopfte, bevor sie zurück hinter die Theke sauste, von wo man den besten Blick übers Lokal hatte.

Ich huschte unter meinem Tisch hervor und strich ihm um die Beine, um zu prüfen wie er roch. Vielleicht hatte er die eine oder andere Leckerei in seinen Taschen versteckt? Vorsorglich drückte ich mich fordernd gegen seine Waden, aber er reagierte nicht und ich stapfte beleidigt zurück auf meinen Beobachtungsposten, um den schwarzen Zauberer im Auge zu behalten.

Jener schien unter plötzlichen Schmerzen zu leiden, seine Lippen zitterten und sein Atem hatte beschleunigt. Ich brauchte ihn nur eine Sekunde lang anzusehen und verstand. Er hätte lieber für den Rest seines Lebens Trockenfutter gegessen, als mit dem Jungen in einem Raum zu sein, oder, unter einer leicht veränderten Sachlage, hätte er vielleicht auch alles Trockenfutter ertragen, gerade um mit ihm in einem Raum zu _sein_. Eine bemerkenswerte Mischung aus Furcht und Gier glitzerte in seinen Augen. Ich kroch zum Tischbein vor, um besser beobachten zu können.

Der rothaarige Jüngling lief steifbeinig und mit Tunnelblick zur Theke. Er fragte meine Futterfrau, ob denn kein anderer Gast mit einem Haustier da sei, aber sie schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. Der junge Mann erstarrte wiederum. Nach einem Moment nickte er mechanisch und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um mißmutig zum Tisch des Schwarzen hinüberzugehen. Wie spannend!

„Was machst du hier?" keuchte der Rotschopf heiser und der Schwarze blinzelte verständnislos zwischen ihm und der Frau hin und her, im Versuch zu begreifen, was gerade vor sich ging.

„Nun", intonierte sie bedeutungsvoll, wobei sie am Kragen ihres Kleides zupfte, „Professor Snapes Hamster ist krank, er bedarf tierärztlicher Fürsorge, deshalb bin ich hier, denn von sich aus hätte Professor Snape das arme Tier nie untersuchen lassen."

Das hakennasige Gesicht fuhr drohend zu ihr um und knurrte gleichzeitig: „Mein Hamster ist kerngesund!"

Diesmal war es an der Zeit für den Rotschopf verwirrte Blicke über seine Mitmenschen zucken zu lassen, ehe er in der Situation einen ausbaufähigen Vorteil erkannte und rechthaberisch krähte: „Wenn der Hamster nicht krank ist, kann ich ja gehen. Aber ich will erst wissen, was du hier zu suchen hast."

Das Mädchen starrte ihm mit zerknautschtem Gesicht entgegen, entschlossen zu schweigen. Ihr Kinn war trotzig nach vorn geschoben; es bebte vor Willenskraft.

„Falls ich dazu etwas sagen dürfte", schnarrte der Schwarze behäbig, mit einer halb erhobenen Hand, „Miss Nightingale und ich haben so etwas wie eine Verabredung. Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich es vorziehen diese auf der Stelle zu beenden. Vielleicht haben Sie beide einander ja mehr zu sagen? Woher auch immer Sie sich kennen." Kurz schnippte seine Aufmerksamkeit zum Antlitz des Jungen empor, dann stierte er wieder so muffig wie zuvor geradeaus. Seine Füße scharrten auf dem Boden und das lange Gewand raschelte verheißungsvoll, als er Anstalten machte aufzustehen. Ob ich die Gunst des Augenblickes nutzen sollte, um mit einer Pfote nach dem Gewandsaum zu hakeln, der herrlich um die dürren Beine schwang?

„Nein!" verbat das Mädchen. „Ich bin hier, weil das Schicksal es so vorgesehen hat. Als Direktor Dumbledore mir alle Lehrer vorstellte, habe ich ihn sofort erkannt." Ihr ausgestreckter Zeigefinger sauste durch die Luft und blieb vor der Hakennase des Schwarzen stehen, dessen Gesicht langsam aber sicher rot anlief.

„Kein Wort!" fauchte der Junge. „Du sagst ihm kein Wort." Die drei Menschen musterten sich schockiert und ängstlich, bis der Junge das Schweigen brach. „Woher, bei Merlin, kennst du Dumbledore?"

Sie schwieg ihn beharrlich an und schob beleidigt die Nase in die Luft. Schließlich räusperte sich der Schwarze, sichtlich von Neugier gepackt. „Miss Nightingale hier, ist Hogwarts neue Wahrsagelehrerin, solange Professor Trelawney in St. Mungos behandelt wird."

Der Junge gluckerte und sprudelte unverständliche Silben, bevor er nach dem Tisch tastete, um sich abzustützen. Alarmiert sprang der Schwarze von seinem Sitz und zog ihn behutsam neben sich auf die Bank, während der junge Mann immer noch fassungslos blubberte. Schließlich, von einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis erschüttert, rutschte der Junge, wie ein geölter Blitz, bis zum äußersten Ende der Bank, daß er beinah runtergefallen wäre, offensichtlich in der Absicht, dem Schwarzen nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Eventuell wäre es für den finsteren Zauberer von Nutzen gewesen, hätte er das ein oder andere Leckerli in der Tasche gehabt, denn ein Futtergeschenk half bei der Liebeswerbung ungemein, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie die Menschen solche Sachen anstellten. Sie waren so ungeschickt!

Das Mädchen suchte den Blick des Rotschopfs, sie lächelte verzweifelt. „Ich wußte nicht, daß er hier sein würde, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Das Schicksal-"

„Das Schicksal interessiert mich nicht", zischte er. „Ich will selbst entscheiden."

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als die Worte jedoch nicht über die Lippen kamen, klappte sie ihn seufzend wieder zu. „Entschuldige", wisperte sie endlich.

Überrascht schnappte sein Kopf nach oben und staunte das Mädchen an.

„Ich hätte lügen sollen", murmelte sie mit kummervoller Stimme und pulte sich Schmutz unter den Nägeln hervor, „so wie ich es immer mache. Ich wollte dir beweisen, daß ich auch hellsehen kann, daß ich keine Witzfigur bin, deshalb habe ich gesagt, was in der Kugel war. Man darf Prophezeiungen nicht leichtfertig aussprechen. Es war vielleicht falsch."

Der Schwarze runzelte die Stirn. „Sie haben Mr. Weasley etwas prophezeit?" Sie nickte stumm, aber der Junge quiekte panisch.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du überhaupt von Hogwarts weißt und... Dumbledore-"

„Ich habe eine Freundin in der Schule", sagte sie.

„Betty Beaumont, nicht wahr?" unterbrach der Schwarze mit wissender Miene, weshalb ihn ein besorgter Blick des Jungen traf.

„Ja. Ja genau. Für mich ist Betty wie eine kleine Schwester, wir sind im selben Kinderheim groß geworden. Sie hat mir immer Briefe geschrieben, als sie nach Hogwarts kam, und mir von der Schule erzählt. Betty weiß, daß die Geschäfte für Madam Nightingale und mich im Moment sehr schlecht laufen und als sie aufgeschnappt hat, daß die Lehrerin fürs Wahrsagen krank ist, hat sie mich gleich beim Direktor vorgeschlagen." Das Mädchen blinzelte verlegen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, daß ich es nicht wirklich wissen möchte", brummte der schwarze Zauberer samtig, mit einem prüfenden Blick auf das Mädchen. „Wer ist Madam Nightingale, wenn nicht Sie?"

„Madam Nightingale ist Wahrsagerin, ich arbeite für sie. Das heißt sie ist keine richte Wahrsagerin, aber sie beherrscht alle Kniffe und Tricks, wie man mit den Kunden umgehen muß", schnatterte sie voll Bewunderung. „Ich heiße eigentlich gar nicht Nightingale, aber hier weiß das ja keiner, deshalb..." Sie verstummte.

„Wenn Sie mir jetzt noch verraten, weshalb ich James mitbringen mußte und Sie Mr. Weasley herbeordert haben, wäre ich zufrieden", spöttelte der Schwarze, nicht ohne ein schockiertes Gesicht vom rothaarigen Jungen zu erzielen.

„Mr., ähm, Weasley ist Tierheiler."

Der Zauberer drehte sich zum Jungen um, und begutachtete ihn mit komischem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wieso haben Sie mir gesagt, Sie seinen ohne Arbeit?"

Eine flache Hand wischte zitternd über das feuerrote Gesicht, als der Junge flüsterte: „Ich brauche was zu trinken."

„Ja", nickte der Zauberer zustimmend, „ich könnte auch einen Whiskey vertragen." Dann winkte er meine Futterfrau heran, um sich eine Flasche von Ogdens Altem Feuerwhiskey bringen zu lassen. Ein ziemlich garstiges Gebräu, das einem Tränen in die Augen trieb, sobald man nur daran schnupperte. Das Mädchen klemmte sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und behauptete: „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe. Ich habe die Prophezeiung nun einmal ausgesprochen. Als ich Professor Snape am Lehrertisch sah, wußte ich, daß etwas schief gegangen war und ... Ich habe versucht meinen Patzer wieder gut zu machen und dem Schicksal nachzuhelfen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun, der Rest ist nicht meine Angelegenheit."

Der Junge fletschte die Zähne, aber sie ließ sich nicht irritieren, sondern fügte hinzu: „Du kannst selbst entscheiden. Wenn ich meinen großen Mund gehalten hätte, wäre es leichter, aber du kannst selbst entscheiden. Ich mache das Schicksal nicht. Es ist vorher da und du weißt das schließlich. Die großen Prophezeiungen kann man nicht umgehen, die Kleinen schon, aber sei nicht dumm und trotzig. Tu es nicht aus den falschen Gründen. Du könntest es bereuen." Mit der Aura einer Herzogin stolzierte sie zum Ausgang. Die Tür klappte und das Mädchen war verschwunden, allerdings konnte man Orpheus draußen schwatzen hören, wenn man gute Ohren hatte. Im Gesichtsausdruck des schwarzen Zauberers sah man deutlich, daß er fieberhaft überlegte, was das Mädchen versucht hatte zu sagen. Mir ging es ähnlich.

„Also fangen wir noch mal von vorne an. Warum haben Sie mich wegen Ihres Berufs belogen?"

**Fortsetzung folgt **


	12. Noch einmal der Kater II

A/N: 

Betaleserin war wieder die großartige Alraune.

Vielen Dank an Malina und Jana für ihre Reviews, die bei mir erneut einen kleinen Schreibspurt ausgelöst haben.

Es wird noch einen dritten Abschnitt von Kapitel 7 geben, dann ist die Geschichte wirklich abgeschlossen. Wie sie wohl ausgehen wird? ;)

**Das Blind Date**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 7 (II): Noch einmal der Kater **

Der Junge saugte sich, statt ein Glas zu benutzen, mit spitzen Lippen an der Whiskeyflasche fest. Allein die Vorstellung, meine Zunge in das goldbraune Getränk tauchen zu müssen, ließ meine Barthaare angewidert knistern. Den Rotschopf schien das nicht zu kümmern, er trank den Whiskey wie Limonade, bis der Schwarze ihm die Flasche raubte.

„Was soll das, Weasley?" schnaubte er verdutzt. „Wollen Sie sich bewußtlos saufen?"

„Mut antrinken", behauptete der Junge, allerdings wenig glaubwürdig. Schließlich starrten sie sich eine halbe Ewigkeit lang wortlos an.

„Sie wollen es also wissen. Fein, ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Ich habe nach dem Krieg aufgehört als Heiler zu arbeiten, weil ich es nicht ausgehalten habe. Meine Reserven waren völlig aufgebraucht, es ging einfach nicht mehr. Ich hatte jede verdammte Nacht Alpträume, in denen Leute starben. Und manchmal habe ich mir eingebildet, daß die Leute aus den Träumen am nächsten Tag tatsächlich auf Tragen an mir vorbeigeschleppt wurden oder ich sie mit grauen Gesichtern in den Krankenhausbetten liegen sah. Es hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt und man hätte mich in St. Mungos psychiatrischer Abteilung einmieten können." Sie schwiegen wieder. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden? Ich habe mich an meinem Job übernommen, so ist das eben."

„Nein", entgegnete der Schwarze zornig, „ich bin nicht zufrieden. Warum konnten Sie mir die Wahrheit nicht schon vorher sagen und warum reden Sie mit mir, als hätte ich am Krieg eine Art perverser Freude gehabt?"

Der Junge glotze.

„Halten Sie mich für so weltentrückt, Mr. Weasley, daß ich nicht verstehen könnte, was ein Job als Heiler in dieser Zeit bedeutet hat? Ich muß Sie hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern, daß ein ehemaliger Todesser vor Ihnen sitzt. Ich weiß ziemlich genau, was Todesser den Leuten angetan haben. Ich war dabei!"

Schrecken und Wut wirbelten auf, als der Rotschopf ihm seine Antwort entgegenschleuderte: „Ich habe gelogen, weil Sie immer so verdammt überlegen sind. Weil Sie alles kalt läßt und weil ich nicht wollte, daß irgendein Slytherin über mich lacht, weil mein Talent als Heiler nicht ausgereicht hat für Menschen und ich jetzt Tiere behandeln muß!"

„Mr. Weasley", summte die tiefe Stimme, „glauben Sie wirklich, daß Ihr Freund Potter und Sie mich derart aus der Fassung bringen könnten, wenn mich alles kalt ließe?"

Der Junge rutsche unschlüssig auf seinem Hintern hin und her.

„Sie müssen sich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, als Heiler gelitten zu haben – schon gar nicht vor mir. Wenn die Erlebnisse zu jener Zeit Sie unberührt gelassen hätten, dann hätten Sie vielleicht ein Problem. Mit einem Mangel an Talent hat das jedenfalls nichts zu tun und ich kann auch beim besten Willen keinen Grund finden das Heilen kranker Tiere geringzuschätzen."

„Ich hab's nicht so gemeint", stammelte der Junge.

„Doch, das haben Sie, aber ich bin daran gewöhnt."

Im Gesicht des dunklen Zauberers mühte sich der Ernst die Niedergeschlagenheit zu übertünchen, aber der Junge blickte ohnehin nur auf die schlanken Hände, deren Fingerkuppen hart auf die Tischplatte gepreßt waren, als ob dem Zauberer augenblicklich Krallen wüchsen, um durch das Holz zu furchen. Überhaupt äugte der Rotschopf merkwürdig häufig auf die Hände des anderen Mannes.

„Hören Sie", schnarrte der Schwarze nach einigen Augenblicken, „die Angelegenheit der Briefe war ein bedauerliches Mißverständnis. Sie sollten sie vergessen und nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren. _Ich _möchte sie ganz sicher vergessen."

Der Rotschopf schwieg, zog dabei ein Gesicht, wie ein Abergläubiger, dem soeben gelungen war, versehentlich zehn Spiegel zu zerbrechen, während der schwarze Zauberer unbeirrt weiter schwätzte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, woher Sie Nightingale kennen, oder was sie Ihnen prophezeit hat, aber ich versichere Ihnen, daß ich nichts damit zu tun haben will. Im Übrigen ist der Gesundheitszustand meines Hamsters hervorragend und ich würde gerne nach Hause gehen, um mich in mein Bett zu legen und mich mit dem restlichen Feuerwhiskey in dieser Flasche hemmungslos zu betrinken."

„Glauben Sie, ich will was damit zu schaffen haben?" empörte ich der Junge, die Flasche schützend zu sich ziehend. „Aber ich müßte mir den Kopf abschrauben, um alles loszuwerden!"

„Ich könnte einen Vergessenszauber anbieten", meinte der Schwarze trocken. „Darüber hinaus, Mr. Weasley, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie die Briefe für sich behielten. Sie haben doch nicht etwa jemandem davon erzählt?"

Der Junge brummelte verlegen: „Doch."

„Wem?"

„Äh, Harry."

Ein Gewitter stürmte über das Gesicht des finsteren Zauberers, als er ausrief: „Oh Merlin, doch nicht Potter!"

Ein Nicken des Jungen bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. „Der Türklopfer weiß auch etwas", krächzte er betroffen.

„Potter weiß, daß ..." der Mann hämmerte seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte. „Ich bin ruiniert."

„Harry war dabei, als sie die Prophezeiung gemacht hat", maulte der Junge und der Kopf seines Gesprächspartners schnippte nach oben.

„Wieso, in Salazars Namen, war er dabei?"

„Es war seine Idee zu einer Wahrsagerin zu gehen, deshalb."

„Wozu bilden wir euch eigentlich aus? Wenn ihr in Hogwarts schon nicht kapiert, wie man Tränke braut, dann sollte euch wenigstens aufgefallen sein, daß Trelawney, wie alle Seher, eine Schraube locker hat und man sie meidet."

„Ich habe keine Schraube locker! Nimm das zurück!" geiferte der Junge, Zornesfalten auf seiner Stirn eingegraben.

Der schwarze Zauberer versteinerte. „Was?"

„Ich habe keine Schraube locker, aber ich bin – wahrscheinlich – ein Seher. Ich habe mit Harry darüber gesprochen, er denkt, daß es wahr ist." Nachdem er einige unverständliche Geräusche artikuliert hatte, fragte der Schwarze erstaunlich gefaßt: „Seit wann sind Sie ein Seher, Weasley?"

„Oh, ich habe nicht darum gebeten, einer zu sein. Es ist passiert, als die Gehirne im Ministerium für Zauberei mich angegriffen haben, in meinem fünften Hogwartsjahr."

„Sie sind also seit der fünften Klasse ein Seher, so so", wiederholte der Mann spitz.

„Ja."

„Was sehen Sie denn?" flüsterte der Schwarze, während er sich zurücklehnte und dabei geradezu lasziv erschien. Ob das Absicht war? Der Junge schrak auf und fuhr mit feuerrotem Gesicht zu seinem Gesprächspartner um. „Das ist meine Sache!"

„Gut", entgegnete der Schwarze. Seine Augen trübten sich unter einem Film aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und er seufzte: „Es ist an der Zeit unser Gespräch zu beenden. Könnten Sie freundlicherweise davon Abstand nehmen, noch irgendwem von der Sache mit den Briefen zu erzählen. Und bitten Sie Potter, die Klappe zu halten. Ich will nicht, daß ganz Hogwarts sich an der Geschichte weidet. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, habe ich vielleicht sogar Glück gehabt, daß sie es waren, immerhin hätte ich mir Liebesbriefe mit Potter schreiben können. Horror!"

„Kennen Sie Maynard Bogle?" fragte der Junge aus heiterem Himmel, ohne den Mann anzusehen.

„Ja", murmelte der schwarze Zauberer, „ja, ich kenne ihn. Das war in ihrem letzten Schuljahr. Ich habe es nicht vergessen."

Der Rotschopf schloß die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich wußte, daß er versuchen würde den Minister zu töten."

„Aber ..."

„Ich habe schon Wochen vorher immer den gleichen Traum geträumt", unterbrach ihn der Junge mit leiser Stimme. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Percy vor Fudges Brust sprang, als Bogle seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. In einer Nacht bin ich schreiend aufgewacht und Percy stand neben dem Bett, das war im Hauptquartier, als wir uns ein Zimmer teilen mußten, da habe ich ihm von dem Alptraum erzählt. Fünf Tage später war er tot." Eine Träne kullerte über das sommersprossige Gesicht. „Ich habe doch nicht gewußt, daß ich ein Seher bin. Ich hätte Percy nie davon erzählen dürfen. Erst als ich Sie im Drei Besen getroffen habe und dachte, daß Sie mich anmachen wollten, habe ich es kapiert."

„Ich wollte Sie nicht anmachen", rechtfertigte sich der schwarze Zauberer halbherzig und in Gedanken versunken.

„Äh, ...", nuschelte der Junge, „waren Sie sehr enttäuscht, daß ich es war, ich meine, ... der Ihnen die Briefe geschrieben hat?"

„Was wollen Sie hören, Weasley? Es geht hier nicht um mich. Ich bin nicht von meinen Geschwistern veräppelt worden. Ich wußte, daß ich einem Mann schrieb. Ich _bin_ homosexuell und vermutlich wird sich daran in naher Zukunft nichts ändern."

Das Gesicht des Jungen dampfte, beinahe zischelte Rauch aus seinen Ohren. „Wegen der Prophezeiung", schnaufte er, „ich habe mir alles genau überlegt. Sie zu verhindern ist nicht so einfach, aber ich könnte sie modifizieren."

„Wovon reden Sie?" erkundigte sich der dunkle Zauberer müde.

„Angelica hat vorhergesagt, daß ich Sie heiraten würde."

„Wie bitte? Sie sollen Nightingale heiraten?"

Der Rotschopft ruderte hilflos mit den Armen, ehe er fiepte: „Nein - Sie!" und mit dem Finger unmißverständlich auf den Schwarzen zeigte.

„Mich?" keuchte der und klammerte sich am Tisch fest.

„Aber ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu heiraten", bollerte der Junge vorsorglich, „weil ich Mädchen mag, äh, ..."

Mit Eulenaugen stierte ihn der Zauberer an.

„Also, es ist gar nicht so schlimm, mit Ihnen zu reden und so, deshalb, dachte ich, wir könnten doch zusammen sein, aber ohne – gnf – fummeln und so. Ich dachte an eine Beziehung ohne, öhm, Körperliches. Sie wissen schon!"

„Platonisch?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte unbestimmt mit dem Kopf. „Genau.", während dem schwarzen Zauberer die Augen aus den Höhlen quollen. Ich zweifelte, ob er sich jemals vom Schock erholen würde, da polterte er: „Wie kommen Sie drauf, daß ich auf ein so dämliches Angebot eingehen würde?"

„Aber wir haben uns alles genau überlegt, Harry und ich", flehte der Junge. „Er hat mich überzeugt, daß es besser wäre als zu versuchen alles ..."

„Potter hat Sie davon überzeugt, eine Beziehung mit mir einzugehen?" argwöhnte der Mann.

„Platonisch! Ja." Er lächelte verzweifelt. „Harry sagt, man kann Prophezeiungen nicht umgehen, und Trelawney hat das Gleiche gesagt, aber ich will Sie auf keinen Fall heiraten, also biegen wir ein bißchen an der Prophezeiung herum, ohne sie völlig umgehen zu wollen. Das ist schlau."

Der Mann berichtigte: „Miss Nightingale meinte, Sie könnten wählen."

„Sie will mich reinlegen!" raunte der Junge verschwörerisch und hielt sich das Loch über der Brust zu, als er die Blicke des Schwarzen abschweifen sah. Pikiert betrachtete er das blaßgelbe Gesicht seines Gegenübers, schnappte: „Platonisch." Kaum hörbar wisperte er jedoch, daß es ihm leid täte, und damit verwirrte er mich. Warum bestand der Junge auf einer platonischen Beziehung, obwohl ihm diese Beschränkung nicht gefiel? Platonisch! Eine Katze käme nie auf solche Einfälle. Meine herrliche rote Kätzin würde mir sicher etwas husten, wenn ich ihr auf die platonische Art käme. Katzendamen konnten darüber hinaus auch recht feurig werden, wenn man den falschen Augenblick wählte. Ehe man sich versah, hatte man dann ihre Pfote im Gesicht, oder es fehlte ein Stück vom Ohr. Nicht, daß mir so etwas schon einmal passiert wäre.

„Ich habe mich in den letzten paar Tagen – zwangsläufig - mit alten Prophezeiungen beschäftigt und wissen Sie, was alle gemeinsam hatten?" Wieder klebten seine Blicke an den fremden Händen fest. „Alle haben versucht das Vorrausgesagte zu verhindern und nicht einem Einzigen ist es gelungen. Verstehen Sie?"

„Nein", knirschte der Schwarze aus purer Lust an der Provokation.

„Sie–wissen-schon-wer hat versucht Trelawneys Prophezeiung aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem er Harry töten wollte, aber genau damit hat er sie erfüllt. So ist es immer!"

„Sie überfordern mich, Weasley. Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie von mir wollen. Erzählen Sie mir alles von Anfang an, dann werden wir sehen."

Daraufhin schwieg der Junge, von stummem Entsetzten gepackt.

„Was ich will ist ..., ach, es geht hier gar nicht darum was ich will. Ich bin ein Seher, das habe ich Ihnen gesagt und ich habe die Prophezeiung, die Nightingale mir gemacht hat, im Grunde schon vorher gesehen, aber ich dachte es wären nur irre Träume."

„Sie haben gesehen, daß wir heiraten?" murmelte der Schwarze entrückt.

„Nein, nicht das. Also ich bin mit Harry auf einen Muggeljahrmarkt gegangen, damit uns eine der Wahrsagerinnen dort die Zukunft voraussagt. Das war übrigens Harrys bescheuerte Idee, nicht meine. Er hat behauptet, daß Muggelwahrsager einem immer nur erzählen, was man hören möchte. Von wegen!" Er kratzte mit dem Finger einen Wachsfleck von der Tischplatte ehe er weitersprach, aber der Schwarze drängte ihn nicht. „Jedenfalls sind wir in Nightingales Zelt gelandet. Sie hat Harry die große Liebe vorhergesagt und so weiter und so fort, schönes, belangloses Zeug und dann war ich an der Reihe. Ihr komischer Blick als sie mich im Zelt sitzen sah, hätte mich vorwarnen sollen, aber na ja. Die Prophezeiung lautete, daß ich einen finsteren Mann heiraten würde."

„Wie kommen Sie auf den Gedanken, daß gerade ich damit gemeint sein sollte?" erkundigte sich der schwarze Zauberer, obwohl ich die Frage reichlich überflüssig fand. Die Beschreibung finsterer Mann traf den Nagel auf den Kopf.

„Wegen der Briefe zum Beispiel", flüsterte der Junge.

Maliziös lächelnd erläuterte der Schwarze: „Ja, aber das Blind Date hätte ein reiner Zufall sein können. Als finsteren Mann könnte man doch auch Mad Eye Moody bezeichnen oder Mr. Filch"

Dem Jungen entgleiste das Gesicht, als er sich eine Ehe mit besagten Männern vorzustellen versuchte und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein", wimmerte er, „Sie haben ein Detail vergessen. Ich bin auch ein Seher."

Diesmal wurde der Schwarze bleich wie ein Laken und würgte hörbar einen Kloß im Hals hinunter. „Gerade haben Sie behauptet von der Heirat nichts vorhergesehen zu haben!"

„Die Heirat nicht, aber andere Sachen", quiekte der Junge mit feurigen Wangen. „Ich bin erst nach dem Blind Date darauf gekommen, daß Sie der Mann aus den Träumen waren. Ich dachte, die Welt geht unter."

Der Junge linste verstohlen zu seinem Gegenüber, das zwanghaft versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken.

„Ich bin noch in der Nacht zu Harry gelaufen und habe ihm alles erzählt, ihm die Briefe gezeigt."

„Sie haben was?"

„Mit irgendwem mußte ich doch reden, oder?" geiferte der Rotschopf.

Währenddessen keiften zwei Stimmen vor der Eingangstür. Ein blonder Mann stakste mit der Aura einer verkannten Diva herein, an seinem Hemdsärmel hing ein anderer Mann, der sich mühte ihn wieder nach draußen zu zerren. „Jetzt hör doch mal, Malfoy", zeterte er erfolglos und packte den anderen an der Taille, um ihn besser aushebeln und davonschleppen zu können.

„Was willst du von mir, Potter?" jaulte der kleine Blonde, sein Gesicht pink angelaufen. „Ich gehe ins Drei Besen, wenn es mir paßt und nicht dann, wenn du es mir erlaubst!" Meine Futterfrau stand unschlüssig zwischen den Tischen und beobachtete das Gerangel der zwei Männer.

„Nimm endlich deine schmutzigen Finger von meinem Anzug, du Schwachkopf!" zischte der Blonde, wobei er versuchte den bebrillten Strubbelkopf von seiner Hüfte wegzustemmen. In meiner ganzen Karriere als Kneipenkater konnte ich nie zuvor einem derartigen Schauspiel beiwohnen, demzufolge ich mich mit der Interpretation schwer tat. „POTTER!" donnerte eine Männerstimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, vom Tisch gegenüber. Der schwarze Zauberer war aufgesprungen und seine hagere Gestalt ragte nun drohend über die beiden Streithähne, die verwirrt zu ihm aufblinzelten. „Helfen Sie mir Professor Snape!" sprudelte der Blonde, „Potter ist durchgedreht. Er stand draußen, gaffte durchs Fenster und wollte mich nicht reinlassen." Der Junge mit der Brille verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, vom der glauben mußte, daß es unschuldig und harmlos aussah, aber den schwarzen Zauberer überzeugte er damit nicht. Aus zwei finsteren Augenschlitzen musterte er den Jungen. Der Rothaarige lugte hinter seiner Schulter hervor, woraufhin die Blicke des Blonden ungläubig zwischen dem Gesicht des schwarzen Zauberers und des jungen Rotschopfs hin und her wechselten. „Weasley?"

„Das ist alles ihre Schuld, Potter! Und glauben Sie nicht, daß Sie mir ungeschoren davonkommen", grollte der schwarze Zauberer, als er den Brillenträger am Kragen packte und auf die Beine zog. „Sie waren hier, um mich und Mr. Weasley durchs Fenster zu bespitzeln, als Mr. Malfoy Ihnen in die Quere kam."

„Was?" rumpelte die Baritonstimme des Rotschopfs amüsiert, „das kann gar nicht sein. Niemand außer meiner Mum weiß, daß ich im Drei Besen bin und sie denkt, daß ich einen Patienten treffe, wovon ich auch selbst ausgegangen bin, bis ich Angelica hier sitzen sah. Harry konnte gar nicht ahnen, daß wir uns begegnen würden."

„Er kennt die Briefe!" knurrte der Schwarze unversöhnlich.

„Natürlich kennt er die Briefe, das habe ich Ihnen doch gerade lang und breit erklärt, aber es war nicht geplant Ihnen die Sache mit der Prophezeiung schon heute zu offenbaren, ich wollte erst Mut ansammeln und so. Angelica hat wieder alles vermurkst. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, Sie zu treffen und zur Rede gestellt zu werden. Woher soll es dann Harry gewußt haben?"

Für einen Moment betrachtete der dunkle Zauberer den Jungen mit einem intensiven stummen Blick, der einer Katze würdig gewesen wäre, ehe er die Zähne fletschte und knirschte: „Von Miss Nightingale, nehme ich an."

„Harry?"

„Ron, das ist nicht war!" verteidigte sich der Beschuldigte und rückte seine Kleidung zurecht.

„Kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen, worum es hier geht?" ereiferte sich der Blonde. „Ich wollte einfach nur ein Bier trinken und bin offenbar in eine Verschwörung hineingestolpert. Was hat dein winziges Heldengehirn sich ausgedacht, Potter?"

„Allem Anschein nach", unterbrach der schwarze Zauber die Tirade, seine Lippen kräuselten sich bitter, „versucht Potter, mich und Mr. Weasley zu verkuppeln." Zwei Personen husteten daraufhin erstickt und liefen bläulich an, so daß der Schwarze seinem Liebsten und der Kuppler dem blonden Mann zur Unterstützung auf den Rücken klopfen mußten.

„Das ist absurd" wisperte der Rotschopf. „Warum sollte Harry mir so etwas antun?" Der schwarze Zauberer rieb sich den Nasenrücken und starrte zu Boden. Schmerzpunkte glimmten in den dunklen Augen. „Ich habe es satt zum Gespött gemacht zu werden. Sie haben es geschafft, mich gegen meinen Willen, öffentlich, in einer Kneipe zu outen, mich in jeder möglichen Art und Weise zu beleidigen und lächerlich zu machen. Kommen Sie und Ihre Freunde mir noch ein Mal auf zwei Meter zu nahe, werde ich Sie verhexen, daß Sie sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Das gilt für beide, Weasley und Potter."

Er wirbelte zornig herum und stürmte auf mich zu. „Und für dich gilt das erst recht, Albus!" keifte er, kniete sich vor den Tisch und wollte mich darunter hervorziehen. „Du steckst wohl auch mit Nightingale unter einer Decke, wie! Hättest nicht gedacht, daß ich deinen Bespitzelungsmethoden auf die Schliche kommen könnte." Der Mensch war vollkommen durchgedreht! Ich zog mich fauchend unter die Bank zurück, aber er kroch unter den Tisch und angelte weiter nach mir, bis ich ihm in die Hand biß, unter der Bank hervorschoß und ihm zusätzlich zwei Pfotenhiebe ins Gesicht verpaßte, die ihn schmerzerfüllt aufheulen ließen. Anschließend stob ich unter eine andere Bank, ohne dabei das Fauchen zu vergessen. Salazars Katze war gegen mich ein verweichlichtes Mietzlein! Der Feind blieb stöhnend, ausgestreckt unterm Tisch liegen, die Hände aufs Gesicht gepreßt. „Professor Snape?" fragte der Rotschopf ängstlich neben den Tisch gehockt, ehe er selbst drunterkroch, um behutsam, aber bestimmt die Hände des Schwarzen vom Gesicht zu hebeln. Der metallische Geruch von Blut erreichte meine Nase. Aus einer Gewandtasche holte er ein winziges Täschlein, das rasch zu erstaunlicher Größe wuchs und mit allerlei Tinkturen und Verbandszeug gefüllt war. „Wollen Sie mir jetzt mit ihren Mitteln gegen Hundeflöhe zu Leibe rücken, Weasley", kollerte der besiegte Feind.

„Falls Sie Probleme mit Flöhen haben, wird Madam Pomfrey Ihnen sicher gern helfen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur Ihre Kampfwunden im Gesicht verarzten."

Er blubberte fassungslos.

„Was haben Sie da gerade für eine Show abgezogen? Was hat Ihnen der arme Hubert denn getan?"

„Lassen Sie mich!", schnarrte der schwarze Zauberer und zog es vor nach oben an die Tischplatte zu starren, als ins Gesicht des Jungen.

„Jetzt kommen Sie endlich unter dem Tisch heraus", schimpfte der Rotschopf, während er selbst vorkrabbelte. Er kramte in seiner Medikamententasche und ich hörte das feine Klirren von Kristallphiolen, bis er den Kopf noch einmal schnaufend zurück unter die Tischplatte schob. „Ich werde ihr Gesicht und ihre Hand nicht unterm Tisch behandeln!"

„Ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten, mich zu verarzten", knurrte die tiefe Stimme unterhalb der Tischplatte, aber man hörte das Rascheln und Knarren einer Person, die ihre Glieder sortierte. Mit mehr Stolz und Erhabenheit unter einem Kneipentisch hervorzurobben, noch dazu mit blutigem Gesicht, wäre selbst einer Katze schwergefallen. Ich rang mir einen Funken Respekt für den Gegner ab. Die Futterfrau hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Wasserschüssel und ein frisches Tuch dazu gebracht. Ohne ein Wort spähte sie erst zum Tisch unter dem der Schwarze gerade hervorgetaucht war, dann zu mir unter eine entfernte Bank. Der Kuppler und der Blonde saßen einträchtig nebeneinander, wo vorher noch der Zauberer mit dem Jungen platzgenommen hatte, und besahen mit Augen groß wie Futternäpfe, wie der Rotschopf den finsteren Zauberer auf die Bank drückte, das Blut mit einem feuchten Tuch von seinem Gesicht tupfend.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, den Kater so zu erschrecken?"

„Der Kater, wie Sie sagen, ist in Wahrheit Albus Dumbledore!"

Die Hand des Jungen gefror in der Luft und Wasser tropfte vom schwebenden Lappen auf den Boden.

„Hören Sie auf mich anzusehen, als wäre ich ein Geisteskranker!" bollerte der Schwarze, aber ich bemerkte genau, wie der Rotschopf sich mühte, beim Betupfen des fremden Gesichts die Temperatur der Stirn zu bestimmen. Obwohl der Zauberer die Augen schon derart drohend zusammengekniffen hatte, daß er kaum noch durch den Spalt zwischen den Lidern sehen konnte, ließ er sich nach Hinweisen auf ein Fieberdelirium abtasten, ohne dem Jungen einen Kinnhaken zu versetzten.

„Albus Dumbledore?" zweifelte der Junge.

„Sicher. Nightingale hat ihm von ihrem kleinen Manöver berichtet, deshalb ist er da. Er war auch hier, als wir das Blind Date hatten, um sich zu amüsieren. Bisher kannte ich seine Animagusform nicht, aber noch einmal kann er mich damit nicht belauern."

„Aber Hubert ist Madam Rosmertas Kater! Er ist immer im Drei Besen", stotterte der Junge verzagt.

„Denken Sie, ich merke nicht, wenn man mich beobachtet, Weasley? Ich bin lange genug Spion gewesen, um ein Gespür für Komplotte und Schnüffeleien zu entwickeln. Leider habe ich meine Tube _Fauch_ beim letzten Mal verloren."

„Sie meinen das Zeug, das Eusatce Bonenfants Apothekenversandhandel anbietet?" Unbehaglich trat der Rotschopf von einem Bein aufs andere, blinzelte kurz zu den anderen Männern, dann flüsterte er Ähm, Direktor Dumbledores Animagusform ist aber keine Katze. Harry und ich haben ihm versprochen nichts zu verraten. Er benutzt seine Animagusform nicht oft, sie ist ihm etwas peinlich."

„Sie erwarten nicht ernstlich, daß ich Ihnen das glaube?"

„Wieso nicht?" erkundigte sich der Junge verwirrt.

„Sie haben mich schon mit den Briefen reingelegt. Das sollte reichen."

„Moment mal", schnappte der junge Mann, „ich bin von meinen Brüdern reingelegt worden."

„Na bitte, da haben wir es doch. Das liegt Ihnen im Blut", brummte der Schwarze. „Warum sollte Dumbledore euch sein Geheimnis ausplaudern?"

„Weil wir ihn gesehen haben."

Der schwarze Zauberer äugte skeptisch in das junge Gesicht hinauf. Gerade wurde ihm ein pinkfarbener Sud auf die Kratzwunden getröpfelt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, wies er anklagend auf den bebrillten Kuppler und ließ in scharfen Bewegungen aus dem Handgelenk die Finger auf- und abwedeln. Aus dem zusammengepreßten Mund knurrte er: „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Potter?" aber der Beschuldigte mochte nicht antworten.

Der Rotschopf sah ihn groß an und drängelte sich schließlich neben dem Zauberer auf die Sitzbank, pflückte dessen Arm aus der Luft und drückte zwei Finger auf die Pulsadern. Seine Lippen zuckten, als murmele er Zahlen vor sich hin; das Gesicht war professionell konzentriert. Von den Anderen erstaunt beobachtet, ließ er vom Arm des schwarzen Zauberers ab, der erschüttert und stumm neben ihm kauerte, und diagnostizierte: „Ihr Puls ist viel zu hoch."

Der Bebrillte grinste etwas anzüglich, während der Blonde nur verständnislos von einem zum anderen äugte.

„Finden Sie es nicht unhygienisch", monierte er schließlich mit Blick auf den Käfig, „Ungeziefer auf dem Tisch zu haben."

„Das ist ein Hamster", schnappte der rothaarige Junge empört. „Er gehört Professor Snape." Dann beugte er sich über den Tisch, öffnete eine Klappe am Käfig und nahm den pelzigen Insassen heraus. Seine Augen huschten warnend in meine Richtung. Ich verstand, aber leckte dennoch schnippisch meine Vorderpfote, den desinteressierten Kater spielend. Der Hamster zappelte energisch im Griff des Menschen, bis der seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog und zwei Silben murmelte, die den Hamster schlaff über seine Finger hängen ließen. Armer Kerl! Anschließend wurde der Bauch des Tieres abgetastet und andere private Flecken untersucht, Zähne und Augen geprüft. „Ich kann nichts finden", lächelte der Rotschopf. „Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein mit James."

„James?" fragte der Bebrillte plötzlich.

Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln kräuselte die Lippen des schwarzen Zauberers. „Ja, mein _Labor_hamster", bestätigte er voll diebischer Freude.

Erwartungsvoll betrachtete indessen der Blonde die Szenerie. Als zu seinem offensichtlichen Mißfallen kein Handgemenge entstand, sondern sich die Kontrahenten lediglich giftig anstarrten, trompetete er irritiert: „Was genau passiert hier eigentlich?"

Mitten an dieser spannenden Stelle, noch bevor irgendeine Verwicklung aufgeklärt werden konnte, knarrte die Tür, Messingglöckchen schellten und ein Greis mit langem weißem Bart taperte herein. Zwischen den Schritten klopfte sein Gehstock schwerfällig auf die Dielen. Tock. Tock. Tock. Hinter ihm folgte ein noch viel älterer Greis mit einer Brille auf der Nasenspitze und einem ebenso langen Bart, den er mit seinem Gürtel vorm Bauch festgezurrt hatte. „Bis später, Orpheus", krächzte er, ehe sich die Tür schloß. Die beiden schlurften zwischen den Tischen entlang, als ihre Blicke an den vier Männern und dem Käfig haften blieben. Die Reaktionen waren ganz erstaunlich. Der Blonde versuchte unauffällig mit den Augen zu rollen, während er höflich lächelte, und dem kuppelnden Brillenträger mit der Narbe auf der Stirn strahlte die Freude aus dem Gesicht, wohingegen der Rotschopf wieder purpurn glühte und der Schwarze aschfahl angelaufen war.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	13. Noch einmal der Kater III

Anmerkungen der Autorin: 

Betaleserin war wieder die einzigartige Alraune. /verbeug/ _B/N: Bitte sehr, gern geschehen! knuddel_

Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft die Geschichte zu vollenden. Danke an alle, die das Blind Date bis hierher gelesen haben und hoffentlich ihren Spaß dabei hatten. Ich freue mich auch weiterhin über Reviews.

Liebe Grüße an Jana und Malina ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Das Blind Date**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 7 (III): Noch einmal der Kater**

„Sehen Sie", wisperte der Rotschopf triumphierend und knuffte seinen Sitznachbarn in die Seite, „Hubert ist eine ganz normale Katze!"

„Also normal würde ich das nicht nennen" spöttelte daraufhin einer der alten Männer, der die Worte des Jungen aufgeschnappt hatte. Sowohl der Schwarze, als auch der Rotschopf, entschlossen sich, die empörende Bemerkung des Alten zu ignorieren, statt dessen brummten sie unisono: „Guten Abend, Direktor."

„Ah, Severus, mein Lieber, wie ich sehe feierst du ein Wiedersehen mit deinen ehemaligen Schülern. Grüß euch, Harry und Draco und natürlich Ron", frohlockte der Direktor und zwängte sich ungefragt mit an den Tisch. „Er hier ist übrigens mein guter Freund Pierce Cobbet. Wir treffen uns gelegentlich im _Drei Besen_, um eine Partie Zauberschach zu spielen. Der Greis mit dem Gehstock äugte derweil interessiert zum Rotschopf, dann zum Schwarzen und wieder zurück. Bevor auch er einen Platz am Tisch einnahm, lächelte er dem Jungen wohlwollend zu und nickte.

Alle mußten enger zusammenrücken, damit die lästigen alten Herren noch in die Runde paßten, infolge dessen der Blonde unbehaglich zappelte, weil er zwischen dem Direktor und dem bebrillten Kuppler eingeklemmt war. Ein verschämtes Schweigen legte sich über die kleine Versammlung, nur der Hamster, aus seiner magischen Betäubung erwacht, rumorte aufgeregt in seinem Käfig und scharrte Wolken aus Streu nach draußen.

„Was ist das?" erkundigte sich der Direktor und der Kuppler gab freudig Antwort.

„Professor Snapes Laborhamster."

„Aha, der berüchtigte James" gackerte der Direktor und zwinkerte erst dem Schwarzen, dann dem Kuppler zu. „Soweit ich gehört habe, war unsere Miss Nightingale sehr um seine Gesundheit besorgt."

Der Kuppler bekam stechende Augen.

„Dem Tier geht es ausgezeichnet!" schnaubte der Schwarze. „Wenn meine Gesundheit nur halb so gut wäre-„

„Sind Sie krank?" polterte der Rotschopf und versuchte im gleichen Atemzug desinteressiert zu klingen. Sein Kopf sah aus wie eine rote Rübe, die plötzlich blaß wurde.

„Keine Sorge, Ron. Severus geht es glänzend, aber er neigt zu dramatischen Auftritten.", beschwichtigte der Direktor und veranlaßte den Kuppler zu unverhohlenem Grinsen.

Zur Auflockerung der Situation nestelte der Kuppler ein kleines Päckchen unter dem Tisch hervor, wobei er versehentlich einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen des Blonden stemmte, der pikiert gurgelte. „Das hier", posaunte er heiter, während er das Päckchen in der Luft schwenkte, „ist eine neue Erfindung der Weasley Zwillinge – Prophetenkekse." Er öffnete die quittengelbe Verpackung und ließ sie herumgehen, auf daß jeder sich einen Keks oder besser eine braune Oblate herausnahm.

Nach einigen Sekunden in denen die Runde mißtrauisch auf die Gebäckstücke linste, verlangte der Kuppler: "Los! Wer will der Erste sein?"

Erstaunlicherweise schob sich der Blonde einen Keks in den Mund. „Grmf! Blubbug pfarrr ok. Naaaaargh?", gluckste und blubberte er unverständlich. Als Nächster kaute der Direktor seinen Keks, prophezeite sich selbst einen ersten Platz bei der Weltmeisterschaft der Akkordeonspieler." Der Alte mit dem Gehstock jodelte ein fremdländisches Lied in dem es von Wäldern und Hirschen wimmelte und der Kuppler höchst selbst rezitierte eine Gebrauchsanweisung für zusammenfaltbare Gartenmöbel. Die Gruppe johlte vor Lachen, sogar der Schwarze. Anschließend vertilgte der Rotschopf seinen Prophetenkeks, machte Eulenaugen und sprach auf Phönizisch über die erotische Anziehungskraft schwarzhaariger Männer mit großen Nasen. Mir schien, daß das Phönizische eine unerwünschte Nebenwirkung der Kekse war. Sicher hätte der Schwarze die Informationen auf Englisch sehr viel aufregender gefunden. So musterten er und der Direktor ihn lediglich besorgt, während alle anderen ausgelassen krähten. Für sie klang das Gesagte in etwa wie „Blubbug", aber was sollte man auch von Menschen erwarten. Katzen hingegen waren linguistisch hoch begabt, obwohl sie nicht sprechen konnten und ihre Biologie eine Zeichensprache verhinderte. Man konnte mit einem Schwanz eben nicht alles machen und mußte außerdem jene Unglückseligen bedenken, die ihre Schwänze im Autoverkehr einbüßten oder auf Manx geboren wurden.

Der Junge schien sich gar nicht bewußt zu sein, was er gerade erzählt hatte und kicherte albern. „Und jetzt Sie", spornte er den Schwarzen an, der widerwillig den Keks zwischen seine Lippen schob. Mit einem Schlag entspannte sich sein grimmiges Gesicht, was ihm einen noch bedrohlicheren Ausdruck verlieh. Unter der gelblichen Haut hingen die Muskeln schlaff und bedeutungslos. Er artikulierte einige Gutturale und Knacklaute, die in der englischen Sprache nicht vorkamen, dann verstummte er und blinzelte zur Seite, zum rothaarigen Jungen, als ein Lächeln über seine Lippen tanzte und bis in die Augen vordrang. Es war eins von diesen Lächeln, die so hoffnungslos ehrlich waren, daß man sich ihrer beinahe schämte, denn sie nicht zu erwidern, fühlte sich _unmoralisch_ an, als ob man kleine, pelzige Tiere quälte.

Der Rotschopf schmunzelte großmütig, da er die mimischen Ausfälle des Schwarzen nicht ignorieren konnte, doch die Beklommenheit eines Mannes, dessen Latein am Ende war, merkte man ihm deutlich an. Als nächstes küßte ihn der Schwarze sehnsuchtsvoll und, obwohl sich ihre Lippen nur langsam trafen, schien der Rotschopf überrumpelt zu sein. Er hielt still und spielte Totes-Tier, in der Hoffnung niemand würde ihn wahrnehmen.

In fasziniertem Schweigen bestaunten die Anderen den sich bietenden Anblick. Keine Sekunde später, die Lippen der beiden Männer hatten sich gelöst, schnappte der Schwarze aus seiner Trance und klappte überrascht mit den Lidern. Dann erinnerte er sich, was soeben geschehen war und funkelte den Kuppler vorwurfsvoll an. Er wirkte blutleer.

„Was haben sie in die Kekse gemischt, Potter?"

„Gar nichts!" quietschte der Kuppler, während er seine Brille zurück auf die Nasewurzel schob. „Die sind Freds und Georges Erfindung, ich habe nichts damit zu tun, aber, öhm, ich kann den Erfindern bescheid sagen, damit sie, äh, Küsse bei den Nebenwirkungen auflisten." Es klang nach der Wahrheit.

Indessen sprang der Rotschopf mit fahrigen Bewegungen von seinem Platz, murmelte, daß er aufs Klo müsse, und schwankte zur Herrentoilette.

Eins, zwei, drei ... „Ich muß auch mal", knirschte der Schwarze, wie ich erwartet hatte. Kaum war er verschwunden, gackerten die Alten und der Kuppler. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund klang es obszön. Nur der Blonde starrte schockiert Löcher in die Luft. Für mich gab es kein Halten mehr. Wie ein Pfeil schoß ich aus meinem Versteck hervor, zurück unter meine angestammte Bank. Der Stiefel war noch da und roch unverdächtig. Von dort tippelte ich begeistert zur Toilette hinterher, wobei ich mich an die Wände und Möbelstücke preßte, um in deren Schatten besonders unauffällig zu sein. Auf leisen Samtpfoten erreichte ich flink die Tür und schob meinen Kopf durch einen Spalt, um zu lauschen.

Der Rotschopf stand, mit dem Rücken mir zugewandt, vorm großen Standspiegel in der Ecke. Für einen Londoner Innenarchitekten wäre die Herrentoilette des Drei Besen wahrscheinlich ein Alptraum in mintgrün gewesen, aber meine Futterfrau fand sie _bezaubernd_. Katzen per se interessierten sich nicht für Raumgestaltung, solange der Inhalt ihres Futternapfs überzeugen konnte. Daran hielt ich mich. Der vergoldete Rahmen des Spiegels war mit geschnitzten Putten, Fruchtgirlanden und, seltsamerweise, tanzenden Skeletten übersäht. Ein Kristalleuchter hing von der Decke herab, so niedrig, daß der Schwarze fast mit dem Kopf daranstieß und ein Auge verlor. Er fluchte.

„Ich kann nichts für die Kekse—", begann der Mann, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst.

Einen Augenblick grübelte ich, ob ich es wagen sollte, zu einer der Kabinen hinter ihren Rücken zu sausen, während sie wegsahen, aber es schien mir zu riskant. Der Zauberer hatte mich schon einmal angegriffen, ich mußte mein Glück nicht unbedingt herausfordern.

Sie standen stumm im Raum und musterten sich gegenseitig im Spiegel. Der Rotschopf wirkte nervös und schreckhaft, als hätte er nicht vorausgeahnt, daß der Schwarze ihm folgen würde. Ach, die unschuldige Jugend! Ich fürchtete schon, daß keiner von beiden ein Wort über die Lippen bekäme, da brach der finstere Mann den Bann.

„Hören Sie, Weasley, da unser Treffen sich mittlerweile in einen Volksauflauf verwandelt hat, bin ich ihnen nachgegangen. Was ich Ihnen sagen will, muß ja nicht gleich ganz Hogwarts mitanhören."

Der Junge grunzte. Ob er damit Zustimmung, Abneigung oder sonst etwas ausdrücken wollte, blieb fraglich. „Wieso sollte Harry uns verkuppeln wollen? Ich kann das nicht glauben."

„Potters Gründe kann ich Ihnen schwerlich liefern, vielleicht war es Dumbledores Zutun. Was glauben Sie, warum der alte Schnüffler draußen am Tisch sitzt? Für einen Zufall halte ich das nicht."

„Direktor Dumbledore hat auch von dem Blind Date gewußt?" polterte der Junge anklagend.

„Darauf, Mr. Weasley, möchte ich meinen Allerwertesten verwetten. McGonagall wird ihn bestens informiert haben."

„Aber", blubberte der Rotschopf, „welchen Grund sollte Dumbledore haben, um Sie und mich ..."

„Ich weiß es nicht, beim besten Willen, ich weiß es nicht. McGonagall will mich unter die Haube bringen -stellen sie sich das vor! -, weil sie sich davon verspricht, daß ich ein aufgeschlossener, liebenswürdiger Kerl würde, aber bei Dumbledore habe ich keine Ahnung", sagte der Schwarze bitter und fügte spitz hinzu: „Finden Sie mich schon ein bißchen liebenswürdig?"

Der Junge entschloß sich die Frage zuüberhören, statt dessen löste er sich vom prächtigen Spiegel, drehte an einem Wasserhahn und wusch sich enthusiastisch die Hände, begleitet von den bohrenden Blicken des Schwarzen. „Fast die ganze Schule weiß also von unserem Treffen!" krähte er resigniert.

„Ja", lachte der Schwarze freudlos, „wie die Geier lauern sie draußen auf uns und wollen den Verlobungstermin erfahren."

„Na ja" murmelte der Junge aufgebracht, „ alles in Allem kommen wir doch ganz gut miteinander zurecht, wenn man vom ersten Schock absieht ..."

„Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, daß Sie und Potter sich alles ganz fabelhaft überlegt haben, aber es ist für mich nicht akzeptabel. Wenn sie geglaubt haben, ich würde für Sie den Lückenfüller spielen, den netten Kumpel, dann haben Sie sich getäuscht."

Bevor der Junge sich erklären konnte, wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten. „Was für eine Beziehung haben Sie sich denn vorgestellt? Dachten Sie, wir könnten uns gelegentlich zum Schachspielen treffen? Ist Ihnen das platonisch genug?"

„Aber ich wollte doch nur ... wegen der Prophezeiung", brabbelte der Rotschopf verstört.

„Wegen der Prophezeiung brauchen Sie sich nicht zu sorgen. Wenn dieser Abend beendet ist, werden Sie mich nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen und Nightingale kann sich ihre Prophezeiung in den Hintern schieben!"

„So funktioniert das aber nicht!" protestierte der Junge hysterisch und wandte sich vom hellblauen Waschbecken ab.

„Ach? Sie sind nicht schwul und sie haben kein Bedürfnis danach mit ihrem alten, fiesen Tränkelehrer etwas anzufangen, also warum sollte es nicht funktionieren?" blaffte er.

„Weil ..."

Der Schwarze winkte unwirsch ab. „Hören Sie auf, Weasley. Gönnen Sie mir wenigstens einen Rest an Selbstachtung. Sie wollen von mir, daß ich eine absurde Freundschaft mit Ihnen beginne, um Sie davor zu bewahren, daß Sie sich möglicherweise in mich verlieben könnten. Wie soll ich mich dabei fühlen? Erwarten Sie Dankbarkeit von mir für Ihr hehreres Angebot meine Präsenz zu tolerieren?"

„Ich ..."

„Ich werde mir das nicht antun, ... Ronald. Du vergißt, daß ich nicht du bin. Für mich hat sich an der Bedeutung der Briefe nie etwas geändert, ich wußte von Anfang an daß du ein Mann bist. Du verlangst zu viel von mir. Ich kann dich nicht ansehen und so tun als ob ich nur dein netter Bekannter sein wollte. Erwarte das nicht von mir." Mit geradezu quälender Langsamkeit strich der Schwarze dem Jungen über die Wange, daß nur die Fingerspitzen behutsam über die Haut huschten, dann wandte er sich ab und lief steifbeinig zur Tür. Eilig zog ich den Kopf zurück, drückte mich in eine Ecke neben dem Türrahmen und hoffte, daß er mich nicht umbringen würde. Er bemerkte mich nicht einmal. Als er verschwunden war steckte ich erleichtert wieder den Kopf durch den Türspalt, um nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war ganz weiß. Er tigerte minutenlang von einer Ecke des Raumes zur anderen, hin und zurück. Mir war ganz schwindlig vom Zusehen, er benahm sich wie ein Haustier mit Käfigkoller. Plötzlich hielt er inne und starrte erschrocken zu mir herab. Obwohl ich hätte weglaufen könnten, trappelte ich vorsichtig auf ihn zu, dabei mied ich Fliesenböden für gewöhnlich, erst recht, wenn sie mintgrün waren. Der Rotschopf kniete sich auf den Boden und kraulte zaghaft meinen Kopf, dann begannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen.

„Was soll ich machen?" schluchzte er und wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, ehe er mit verzweifelter Inbrunst weiter mein Fell tätschelte. „Er will nicht!"

Irgendwie hatte der Junge das Gespräch mit dem Schwarzen falsch interpretiert, aber auf einen Kater hörte sowieso niemand, also zuckte ich nur mißbilligend mit dem Augenlid.

„Wenn Harry nun recht hat?" fragte der Junge mich, obwohl ich weder wußte, wer Harry war, noch, was er gesagt hatte. „Ich meine, kann ich mich in Snape verliebt haben oder ist das nur wegen der Prophezeiung? Ich lasse mich von keinem zwingen auch nicht vom Schicksal. … ich weiß nicht, was wahr ist oder was ich mir einbilde." Ein Heer von Gefühlen kämpfte auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht um die Vorherrschaft; es sah gruselig aus. Ich katzbuckelte um seine kniende Gestalt herum im Kreis und fühlte, wie er langsam ruhiger wurde. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, war der schwarze Zauberer längst auf und davon.

Tock. Tock. Tock. Der Alte mit dem Gehstock nahte heran und riß den rothaarigen Jungen aus seinen Überlegungen. Es schnaufte und klapperte, ehe sich die Tür einen spaltbreit öffnete und ein runzeliges Gesicht hereinlugte. „Entschuldigung", schnatterte der Alte. „Stört es Sie, wenn ich reinkomme und eine rauche? Draußen ist es so kalt und Rosmerta hat eigentlich Rauchverbot im _Drei Besen_ erteilt, wegen—" Er hielt er inne und inspizierte mich seufzend. Anschließend hoppelte er über die Fliesen, wobei sein Gehstock einen müden Rhythmus trommelte, öffnete die Tür einer Kabine und setzte sich ächzend nieder. „Meine Beine erlauben mir nicht mehr, lange zu stehen", krächzte er und lächelte den Jungen freundlich an, während seine Hände auf dem Knauf des Gehstocks ruhten, den er zwischen seine Knie gestellt hatte. In einer Gewandtasche fischte er nach einer Zigarre.

„Sie sehen nicht glücklich aus", verkündete der Alte das Offensichtliche.

Der Rotschopf preßte seine Lippen fest aufeinander, bis sie nicht mehr als ein weißer Streifen waren, doch nach ein paar Sekunden, schüttelte er ergeben den Kopf. „Er will mich nach heute Abend nie mehr sehen!" wimmerte der Junge.

„Freut Sie das nicht, immerhin haben Sie selbst mir erst vor einer Woche erklärt, wie sehr Sie ihn hassen?"

„Ich hasse ihn aber nicht", murmelte er bedrückt.

„Nicht?"

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Es ist kompliziert."

„Inwiefern?"

Der Junge blinzelte verlegen zu dem alten Mann in der Kabine, dann seufzte er: Ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht so, als ob aus einer Scheibe plötzlich eine Kugel geworden ist."

„Ähm", räusperte sich der Alte und kratzte sein Kinn. „Sie möchten ihn also wieder sehen?" Endlich schob er sich die Zigarre in den Mund, selig daran saugend.

Beklommen stand der Junge im Raum und nickte kaum merklich.

„Wo genau liegt Ihr Problem, junger Mann? Ich verstehe das nicht", paffte der Greis.

„Nein!", fluchte der Junge, „weil Sie immer noch auf der Scheibe stehen und keine Ahnung von der Kugel haben, darum", und der Alte verlor merklich an Selbstgefälligkeit. „Seit der Prophezeiung bin ich nicht mehr wie früher. Mit einem Mal bin ich ein Seher! Mit einem Mal muß ich feststellen, daß die Frau, die ich liebe, in Wirklichkeit Snape ist, der Schrecken meiner Schulzeit. Ich weiß jetzt, daß man Männer lieben kann – wow! - auf so was wäre ich früher nicht gekommen. Und jeder versucht sich in mein Leben reinzuhängen und mir zu sagen, was ich machen soll. Ich weiß es aber nicht! Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr, aber ich will nicht, daß es einfach aufhört, nicht mehr. "

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte der Alte mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich meine, seit ich 16 bin, ist er in meinen Träumen gewesen. Er kann doch jetzt nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert, und verschwinden, mich mit allem alleine lassen."

„Haben Sie ihm das gesagt?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Wissen Sie, junger Mann, es ist nicht meine Absicht Ihnen kluge Ratschläge zu geben, aber wenn Sie seit vielen Jahren von diesem Mann träumen, sollten Sie ihm das wenigstens sagen, auch wenn ich nicht recht begreife, warum ..." brummelte der Alte und zwirbelte nachdenklich den Bart. „...warum Sie einerseits von ihm träumen, aber sich anderseits sträuben ... Was für Träume waren das denn?"

Wie ein erschrockener Vogel plusterte sich der Rotschopf auf, um dann regelrecht in sich zusammenzufallen und bockig mit dem Fuß zu scharren. „Es waren vielleicht gar keine normalen Träume, sondern Visionen", behauptete er. „Dazwischen besteht ein Unterschied."

„Das mag schon sein, aber wo steht geschrieben, daß Visionen nicht zeigen können, was man will? Ich gebe offen zu, keine Ahnung vom Wahrsagen zu haben, aber ich lebe schon eine Weile und weiß, daß Menschen ihr Schicksal zum großen Teil selbst bestimmen. Außerdem wissen Sie ja gar nicht mit Sicherheit, ob es nur Visionen waren. Könnte doch sein, daß Sie ganz normale Teenagerträume hatten."

„Seit wann träumen Teenager von Sex mit ihrem Lehrer?" keifte der Junge.

Ein unverschämtes Grinsen zog den Bart des Alten auseinander. „Seit es Lehrer gibt, schätze ich." „Gnah."

„Jedenfalls sollten Sie mit ihm darüber reden und klären, was für eine Art Träume Sie die letzten Jahre gehabt haben. Ich meine, war es schrecklich?"

„Gnah."

„Bitte?"

„Nein", murmelte der Junge so leise, daß selbst ich Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen, aber der Alte nickte wissend.

„Versuchen Sie zu vergessen, daß Sie ein Seher sind, dann fühlen Sie sich von ihren Träumen nicht zum Handeln gedrängt. Meine Meinung ist, wenn Sie die Vorstellung mit einem Mann zusammenzusein abstößt, dann lassen Sie es bleiben, wenn Sie ihn aber lieb haben, dann haben Sie ihn halt lieb. Mit der Zeit wird sich die Unsicherheit legen und es wird normal sein."

„Finden Sie es ... normal?" fragte der Junge besorgt.

Der Alte blinzelte verwundert und entgegnete ernst: „Was ich finde, spielt gar keine Rolle. Sie können nicht leben in der Hoffnung, es jedem recht zu machen. Sehen Sie, Albus zum Beispiel ist eigentlich immer alleine gewesen und kaum einer fand das normal, weil niemand es für sich selbst vorstellen konnte, aber viele große Zauberer sind allein und ich meine das nicht tragisch. Sie haben besseres zu tun als der Rest von uns. Es gibt viele Arten zu lieben und die meisten davon verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht." Mit einem unbestimmten Wackeln des Kopfes drückte er seine Zigarre auf dem Klopapierhalter aus und entfernte den Fleck mit einem Zauberspruch. Blauer Dunst waberte durch den Raum, ließ einen asthmatischen Husten in mir aufsteigen. „Nun, wenn wir einmal dabei sind, ich glaube, Albus hält viel von Ihnen und Herrn Snape. Haben Sie seine stechenden Augen bemerkt, als er Sie beide zusammen am Tisch gesehen hat?" Der Alte kicherte, aber es klang mehr nach einem Röcheln. „Ich habe Albus von unserer Begegnung letzte Woche erzählt, da wußte ich noch nicht, daß er Sie kennt und Sie würden mir nicht glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, wie überrascht und niedergeschlagen er war. Falls Sie also einen Fürsprecher suchen, weil Sie denken, Ihre Familie hätte Probleme mit Ihrer Partnerwahl, dann sitzt mindestens einer davon draußen am Tisch und, ich denke, Herr Potter und der Blonde böten sich auch an."

„Malfoy?"

„Ein Malfoy, eh?" krähte der Alte fröhlich. „Sieh an."

Sie schwiegen und musterten einander, dann, richtete sich der Junge auf, wie von der Tarantel gebissen, und rannte nach draußen. Ich hörte den Alten brummen, dann flitzte ich hustend an ihm vorbei, zurück in den Gastraum. Ich wollte keine Sekunde verpassen! Gerade setzte ich der Junge wieder neben den schwarzen Zauberer, der eine Leidensmiene vor sich her trug. Währenddessen parlierte der zweite Greis über Orpheus' Geschichte. „Orpheus gehörte früher zu einer Tür in Hogwarts. Professor Teresias, ein Wahrsagelehrer, der vor etwa 200 Jahren an der Schule unterrichtet hat, brachte den Türklopfer mit und nagelte ihn an seine Bürotür." Der Alte lächelte amüsiert und strich sich über den Bart. „Nach Teresias Tod, blieb Orpheus in Hogwarts, bis die neue Wahrsagelehrerin es nicht mehr mit ihm aushielt, weil er ihre prophetische Gabe in Zweifel zog, und ihn als Wächter an den früheren Inhaber des _Drei Besen_ verkaufte."

Ich kaute zur nervlichen Beruhigung an meinem Lederstiefel unter der Bank, weil ich bemerkte, wie der Rotschopf zögerlich unterm Tisch nach der Hand des schwarzen Zauberers tastete. Er fand sie und hielt sie fest.

„Was macht denn Pierce so lange auf der Toilette?" wunderte sich der Direktor voll kindlicher Freude. „Er wird doch nicht an seiner Zigarre erstickt sein? Ich gehe am besten mal nachsehen, damit wir heute noch zum Schachspielen kommen." Er winkte und schlurfte gebeugt davon. Der Schwarze stand unter Schock. Seit der Junge seine Hand genommen hatte, verharrte er bewegungslos, aber mit leicht rasselndem Atem. Im Hamsterkäfig war mittlerweile kaum noch Streu, das meiste davon lag ringsherum auf dem Tisch.

„Meine Tochter hat sich so was zu Weihnachten gewünscht", ächzte der Blonde, einen schmähenden Zeigefinger auf James gerichtet.

„Und?" fragte der Kuppler unterkühlt.

„Dieses Tier riecht! Es macht Dreck-"

Damit zog er das Mißfallen des schwarzen Zauberers auf sich, der aus seiner Starre erwachte und fauchte: „Mein Hamster riecht genau so wie ein ordentlicher Hamster riechen sollte, Draco!"

Der Rotschopf wandte sich ungläubig zu ihm um, auch er hatte sich, seit er die fremde Hand ergriffen hatte, kaum bewegt. Stumm betrachtete er das gelbliche Gesicht, in dem zwei schwarze Augen furchtsam funkelten. Er ließ die Hand los und lachte so sehr, daß er seinen Mund verzweifelt gegen die Schulter des Schwarzen drückte, um die Lautstärke zu dämpfen. „Entschuldige" keuchte er atemlos ins Zaubererohr, „jetzt weiß ich, warum Clark so vernarrt in dich ist. Und ich dachte, es wären die Tränkekessel!" Vergnügt quietschend drehte er sich wieder zum Tisch, wobei er erneut nach der Hand tastete, sie verfehlte und statt dessen den Oberschenkel tätschelte. Der Kuppler stierte erwartungsvoll zu ihnen, nur der Blonde wirkte immer noch verstört.

„Sag mal, Harry" druckste der Rotschopf, „du wolltest mich und Professor Snape doch nicht wirklich verkuppeln, oder? Ich meine, warum solltest du so etwas tun."

„Ja, warum?" pflichtete der Blonde bei.

„Öhm."

„Ja?"

Der Kuppler hüstelte verlegen. „Also, als Angelica dir die Prophezeiung gemacht hat, bin ich später noch einmal zu ihr gegangen. Ich habe gesagt, sie soll mir die Sache mit dem finsteren Mann noch mal erklären und so." Weil dem Rotschopf die Augen aus den Höhlen quollen, erklärte er rasch weiter: „Ich brauchte doch irgendeinen Vorwand, um noch mal zu ihr zu gehen, sonst hätte sie mich vielleicht rausgeschmissen aus dem Zelt. Äh, also ich, äh, mag sie."

„Sie und Nightingale?" stotterte der Schwarze erschüttert.

„Warum nicht?" schnappte der Kuppler beleidigt. „Was paßt Ihnen denn nicht an Angelica? Sie ist eine tolle Frau."

„Du bist mit ihr zusammen und hast mir nichts gesagt?" fragte der Rotschopf.

„Na ja, wir sind nicht direkt zusammen ... sie weiß gar nicht, daß ich sie mag."

„Hä?"

Der Kuppler seufzte. „Sie denkt einfach, daß ich ihr bei der Erfüllung der Prophezeiung helfen will, aber ich hatte nie vor dich mit Snape, …_Professor_ Snape, zu verkuppeln, bis du nachts vor meiner Tür standest und mir die Briefe unter die Nase gehalten hast. Seit Percy habe ich dich nicht mehr so traurig gesehen und die Briefe waren so offensichtlich von Snape, ich meine, ich konnte nicht fassen, daß du es nie bemerkt hast."

„Du hast es gleich gemerkt!" rief der Rotschopf fassungslos.

„Ja, und danach hatte ich eine existentielle Krise, bis ich Angelica zufällig in Hogwarts getroffen habe, auf dem Weg zu Hermine. Sie hat mir den Kopf gewaschen." sagte der Kuppler verträumt. „So wie in den Briefen hast du seit Jahren mit keinem mehr geredet und ich dachte, wenn es Snape sein soll, dann soll er es halt sein. Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Dann habe ich versucht dir einzureden, sein Freund zu werden."

Nach einigen stillen Minuten grummelte der Rotschopf schüchtern: „Mmmphf".

„Den Kopf kannst du mir morgen immer noch abreißen. Ich werde mich jetzt am besten verkrümeln und Malfoy mitnehmen. Mach, was du für richtig hältst, es ist dein Leben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und scheuchte den empörten Blonden von der Bank. „Komm Malfoy, wir gehen einen Hamster kaufen für deine Tochter."

„Auf keinen Fall, Potter! Wieso versuchst du, Professor Snape und Weasley zusammenzubringen?"

„Erzähle ich dir draußen." Wie ein zänkisches Ehepaar schlenderten sie zur Tür, der Kuppler lobpries den Hamster als Haustier schlechthin und genoß dabei sein Leben in vollen Zügen. Als er die Hand auf die Klinke legte, hörte ich ihn beiläufig darauf hinweisen, daß die Schwester des Rotschopfs keinen Freund habe, danach waren sie verschwunden. „Vergiß es, Potter!" trötete es von draußen. Orpheus trällerte: „Na, wo gehen wir denn hin, ihr zwei Hübschen?" Ein kurzer Tumult brach los, dann wurde es mucksmäuschenstill und die zwei Männer am Tisch warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Der Schwarze schaute fragend auf die Hand über seinem Knie.

„Bitte", flüsterte der Junge. „ich will nicht, daß plötzlich alles vorbei ist." Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachte ihn sein Gegenüber. „Wenn es irgendwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun hat ..."

„Ich bin ein Seher, da hat man mit Prophezeiungen zu tun" lächelte der Rotschopf keck.

Der Schwarze rollte mit den Augen, wischte die fremde Hand von seinem Knie. „Vielleicht habe ich mich vorhin nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Es wird keine Freundschaft geben, weil ich damit nicht umgehen kann und es wird nichts anderes geben, weil ich nicht will, daß mich jemand berührt, der eigentlich keine Lust dazu hat."

„Was?"

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid oder jemanden, der mit mir Händchen hält, um der Meinung seiner Freunde genüge zu tun", grollte der Schwarze erschöpft.

Der Junge eiferte: „Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"

„Was tust du dann? Versuch einfach zu verstehen, daß ich nicht in deiner Nähe sein will, weil es mir zeigt, was ich beinahe hätte haben können, wenn ich nicht Severus Snape wäre. Für ein paar Wochen bin ich wirklich glücklich gewesen und jetzt ist es vorbei. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber wenn du drei Stunden länger hier sitzt, werde ich davon nicht jünger, nicht schöner und vor allem nicht weiblicher. Auf die Prophezeiung kann ich verzichten."

„Ach, kannst du das?" schnaubte der Rotschopf zornig. „Aber ich kann das nicht!" Mit militärischer Entschlossenheit packte er das Knie des Schwarzen und mit der anderen Hand dessen Arm. „Alles was ich will ist ein bißchen Zeit", raunte er, „die kannst du mir doch geben." Er drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange, hielt inne und küßte seine Lippen. „Jahre vorher zu wissen, was man will, bevor man sich bewußt ist, überhaupt etwas zu wollen, ist nicht so einfach wie es sich anhört. Ich finde dafür, daß ich erst seit einer Woche weiß, in wen ich mich verliebt habe, schlage ich mich ganz wacker."

Seliges Unverständnis spiegelte sich auf dem Antlitz des Zauberers, er nickte. „Du hast dich verliebt?" fragte er, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Der Junge bekam wieder ein hochrotes Gesicht und lächelte verlegen.

„Seit wann?"

„Äh, ich weiß nicht genau. Lange."

„Dir ist klar, daß ich das nicht verstehe, oder?"

„Ja", grinste der Rotschopf schüchtern. „Ich erzähle dir alles, wenn ich soweit bin. Darf ich einfach hier sitzen?"

„Nun, ich wüßte nicht was dagegen spricht. Vorrausgesetzt das alles ist kein blöder Scherz …"

Der Junge zerrte den Arm des Schwarzen zu sich rüber und klammerte sich daran fest. Ach, bei der Großen Katze, verliebte Menschen wirkten immer so ungeschickt, aber ich seufzte glücklich, denn Katzen waren von romantischer Natur und legten wert auf Harmonie in dem menschlichen Haushalt, den sie dazu erkoren hatten, ihren Futternapf zu füllen. Ich überlegte, was es am nächsten Morgen Schmackhaftes geben würde, als ich mich zufrieden unter meiner Bank langstreckte.

In der nächsten Stunde rutschten die Zwei eng zusammen, hielten Händchen, tranken Whiskey und sagten gar nichts. Ihre roten Gesichter wirkten entspannt und wunschlos glücklich. Sie kicherten ohne erkennbaren Grund, warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu oder untersuchten die Linien ihrer Handflächen und waren bald sternhagelvoll. Die lästigen alten Männer, die in einer Ecke Schach gespielt hatten, waren bereits gegangen, als Junge und Zauberer, sich gegenseitig stützend und umklammernd, zur Tür taumelten. Der Schwarze schielte auffällig heimlich nach dem Loch in der Robe des Jungen, unter dem nackte Haut hervorschimmerte. Der seekranke Hamster im Käfig tat mir leid. Sie gackerten und lachten, daß sie am nächsten Morgen neben dem Katzenjammer auch noch Muskelkater im Bauch haben würden. Die Futterfrau hatte ihnen aus geheimnisvollen Beweggründen keine Klarer-Kopf-Schwämmchen gegeben, wie sie es sonst tat, bevor die Betrunkenen sich auf dem Heimweg den Hals brachen. Mir fiel auf, daß Orpheus erstaunlich still war. Jemand hatte ihm Paketklebeband über den Mund gekleistert und er äugte den zwei Betrunkenen medusenhaft und gleichzeitig mit einem Ich-wußte-es-von-Anfang-an Blick hinterher. Ich spielte mit meinem Stiefel und überlegte, ob ich draufpullern sollte, ließ es aber lieber bleiben. Alternativ träumte von der schönsten rotfelligen Katze, die mir je begegnet war, und erwachte jäh, als mich die Traumfrau mit Baßstimme anschnurrte. Ach du heiliger Futternapf! Ein Kater! Ich kollabierte.

**Ende**


End file.
